


Peter, Michelle, and her father

by petermanspideyparker



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermanspideyparker/pseuds/petermanspideyparker
Summary: Peter's been avoiding meeting Michelle for years. One day, May and her best friend Anna set the two up on a blind date. Things seem perfect. Until Peter meets her father.





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s a bank robbery with that menace Spider-Man at the scene and we don’t have pictures!” Jameson scolded. “Where were you? Photographing squirrels? You’re fired Parker.”

Peter began to make his way to the door. Betty Brant stopped him from exiting. “Chief, the planetarium party.” She reminded him.

“Oh, right. You’re unfired, I need you. Come here. What do you know about high society?”

“Oh, well I uh-“ Peter stuttered. Pausing to think his answer over. He knew absolutely nothing, but he couldn’t tell Jameson that.

“Never mind kid, don’t answer that. My society photographer’s out, you’re all I got. Big party for an American hero.” He said with pride in his voice. “My son, the astronaut!”

“Could you pay me in advance?” Peter was a little behind on his rent. The sooner he got payed, the better.  
Jameson burst into laughter. He stopped, once he saw the expression on Peter’s face. “You’re serious? Pay you for what, standing there? Tomorrow night, the planetarium, 8 o’clock. There’s the door.”

 

Peter made his way over to May’s. She was extremely insistent on Peter coming over for some reason. For once, he was going to be on time. Or so he thought. “Shit.” Peter cursed. Sirens echoing in the distance. It’s as if God had a sense of humor. Peter looked down at his watch. He was due at May’s in fifteen minutes. If he was quick, he could make it.

He changed into his suit quickly behind an alley, quickly swinging to the source of the sirens. Just then, May called. Peter answered quickly.

“Peter, don’t forget you’re supposed coming over in fifteen minutes. Please try to be on time today.”

“Don’t worry May, I’m walking over now.”

Bang.

“Peter? What was that noise?”

Shit, shit, shit. “I’m uh, watching a movie.”

“I thought you said you were walking over now?” May asked curiously.

“I-I am.” Peter stuttered. “I gotta go. Love you.”

 

Peter arrived at May’s 10 minutes late. A small cut on his face, and hair a mess. “Sorry I’m late, May. I was-“

“I don’t want to hear an excuse Peter.” May interjected. “You remember me telling you about this girl Michelle?”

Peter thought back to several occasions.

 

Peter walked into the kitchen to see aunt May. A bright smile appeared on her face.

“Oh good, you’re up! I’ve just been visiting with Anna and her niece, Michelle!” May said excitedly. “You have to meet her!”

Peter thought for a moment. It was no secret he was terrible when it came to talking with girls.

“Why don’t we head over now?”

“Oh, uh, I’d love to.” Peter lied, putting on a fake smile. “But I promised Ned I’d help him study.”

“Maybe another time then.”

 

“Dude, are you going to homecoming?” Ned asked.

“Probably not. I was just going to go out on patrol that night.”

“Were you even going to try to get a date?”

“I guess I could ask Michelle.”

“Who?”

“Just some girl May wants me to meet.”

“I was thinking of asking Betty.” Ned sighed

 

Peter was sitting in his room studying for finals. Just a few more weeks and he could be Spider-Man all summer. May burst through the door, holding a flier. “Peter, what’s this?”

“Nothing important. Just an invitation to some graduation party.” Peter responded, eyes glued to his textbook.

“Are you going?”

“Of course not. I don’t even have a date.” Peter regretted his words the second they came out of his mouth. He knew where this was going.

“Why don’t you ask Anna’s niece, Michelle!” May said, excited at the idea of setting her nephew up with some mystery girl.

“Thanks May, but I’m alright.”

“Oh Peter, you live such a sheltered life.” 

God if she only knew. Peter thought to himself.

 

“Please May, not this again.” Peter sighed.

“You’ve been putting this off for years Peter. Anna and I arranged for the two of you to meet for dinner at Fiorta’s.”

“Seriously May!” Peter whined.

“This isn’t a discussion. Go get yourself cleaned up. I left you a suit in your old room.”

Peter knew better than to argue with May. He stepped into the bathroom to wash the dirt and blood off. He used a little bit of hair gel to try and fix his mess of curls. The cut on his face could not be helped, but it would heal in a few hours.  
The suit that May had left him in his roomed looked very expensive. She and Anna really went all out. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. There was no way he could get out of this without feeling guilty.

The suit fit surprisingly well. It could also be used for the planetarium tomorrow night. Seriously, how long has May been planning this?

 

Peter looked down at his watch, sitting at the table. For once in his life, he was early. A million questions were going through his head. What if she doesn’t like me? What if she doesn’t want to meet me? What if-

“Excuse me?” A feminine voice questioned.

Peter quickly looked up from his watch. He was immediately speechless. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Long curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a dress covered in flowers. One thought went through Peter’s head, dang she’s tall.

“Are you Peter Parker?” She questioned.

“I uh-“ Peter stuttered. He tried to form words, but only small sounds came out.

“Are you always this articulate?” She teased.

“Yes. I mean, I’m Peter.” He finally answered, standing up.

“Michelle. But you can call me MJ.” 

The pair sat down at their table. Cue awkward silence. After a few seconds, Peter spoke up. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise. So, what is it you do?”

Smalltalk. Peter’s biggest weakness. “I’m studying engineering at ESU. I’m also a part time photographer. How ‘bout you?”

“Biology at NYU. I plan to go to medical school afterwards.”

“Cool.” Peter smiled.

 

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly. Exchanging stories, personal thoughts, and terrible jokes. There was a little argument about paying the bill. Eventually they agreed to split it equally.

“Aren’t you going to walk me home?” Michelle asked teasingly

Peter being Peter didn’t understand and panicked. “Oh! Uh- yeah! I mean uh- only if you want me to.”

Michelle laughed at his nervousness. “I was just joking. But I’ll let you.” She smiled.

 

Peter and Michelle came up to her apartment building. It was far nicer than Peter’s. I guess that’s what happens when you can pay your rent on time. “I’m sorry.” Peter blurted out.

“What for?”

“I’ve actually tried to avoid meeting you for a while.” Peter avoided her gaze due to embarrassment. “But I actually ended up having a good time. And you’re cool.”

Expecting anger, Michelle just giggled. Peter was in shock. “I know. I actually wasn’t happy about this either. But I also had fun.” Peter stood with his mouth agape. “Let’s do this again sometime.” Michelle said, giving Peter a soft kiss on the cheek and walking into her building.

 

Peter couldn’t get his mind off of MJ. He couldn’t believe he’d spent all that time trying to avoid her. Peter was immediately pulled out of his thoughts by J Jonah Jameson.

“Parker! Get over here!”

Peter rushed over to Jameson. Douche. “Yes sir?”

“Have you gotten the pictures?”

“Yeah.” Peter showed his boss the photos he’d already taken.

“You could do better.” Jameson said, unimpressed as usual. “Go over there and get a picture of my son and daughter.”

Peter sighed. “Yes sir.” On his way over, his thoughts went back to MJ. Peter raised his camera and looked through the lens to photograph Jameson Jr and his sister. There’s nothing that could go wrong with Michelle. As usual, God had amazing timing. Michelle was Jameson’s daughter. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean you’re gonna call her?!” Ned questioned, as he and Peter stepped into the elevator.

“I mean I really like her, and I wanna see her again.”

“But she’s Jameson’s daughter!”

Peter sighed. “I know, Ned.”

“You know Jameson, right? Our jackass boss who fires you every other week. There’s no way dating this girl could end well!”

God, Ned was right. She could be just as bad as Jameson. She could hate Spider-Man. If Mr. Jameson found out he could lose his job for good. But MJ seemed different. She was kind, beautiful, and smart. The complete opposite of her dad.

“I get it. It’s probably going to end terribly, but I’m not going to change my mind Ned. She’s really great, so I should at least try and make it work.”

“It’s your funeral dude. You won’t be able to talk to Jameson without bursting into flames.”

Peter buried his face in his hands, exhaling. “I know.”

“Just avoid him then.”

“Now that’ll be SO easy. It’s not like we work in the same building.” Peter said with a fake smile.

Unimpressed, Ned chose not to respond to Peter’s sarcasm. The elevator door opened, and the two walked into the office.

“Shit.” Peter cursed under his breath, walking back towards the elevator quickly. Ned grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“MJ’s in his office!”

Ned looked past Peter to see Jameson talking to Michelle in his office. “She’s never been here before.”

“Get me out of here!”

“Parker! Get in here!” Jameson yelled.

Damn it! If Peter tried to leave, he’d probably be fired. If he went into the office he’d probably be fired. “Ned, I’m begging you, please get me out of this!”

“Sorry.” Ned dragged Peter into Jameson’s office. Peter felt as if he was going to faint. Blush crept its way onto his face. Sweat covering his body as his breathing became heavy. What did he have to be nervous about? It was one date! With his boss’s daughter. His boss who hated him. The girl who he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Sit.” Jameson said sternly.

Peter’s eyes met Michelle’s. “Nice to meet you, miss.” Peter said, extending a hand towards Michelle, hoping she would play along.

“Don’t waste your time talking to this loser sweetie, he’s just a photographer.”

Thankfully, she responded with “Nice to meet you too.”

Peter sat down tapping his foot anxiously. Avoiding MJ’s gaze.

“Parker, your late again! Where the hell were you?”

“I was- “

“Never mind, I’ve stopped caring. Here’s the deal kid, all we do here is get photos of Spider-Man. Our readers need something new. Avenger’s Tower, get me some good photos! Bruce Banner hulking out, Thor eating pop-tarts, Stark and Cap fighting, I don’t care what you get, just do your job right for once! Get out of here!”

Peter stood up quickly, heading for the elevator. Just as the door was about to close, MJ walked in. Awkward silence between the two before she spoke up. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So, you work for my dad?”

“Yeah.” Peter whispered. He paused for a moment, before saying. “If you don’t want to go out again, I understand.”

“Why wouldn’t I wanna go out again?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Because I work for your dad, who doesn’t like me very much. Wouldn’t it be weird?”

“I know it was only one date, but I really like you Peter.” Michelle said, smiling at him.

Peter blushed, before nervously asking, “So uh, wanna go see a movie later?” That’s what people do on second dates, right? He thought to himself.

“I’d love to.” Michelle placed her hand on Peter’s cheek and pecked his lips. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Michelle left Peter in the elevator, with his mouth agape.


	3. The Bank

“Get it open.” One of the thieves whispered.

“On it.”

They pulled out their tools and began to cut through the door.

“Do you think he’s gonna show?” 

“He’ll bring the whole damn place down.”

“Stay focused. We’ll be out of here before anyone can stop us.”  
Police officers entered the building to find dead security guards on the floor. The thieves were on the fifty-second floor, and they had destroyed the elevator. Their only option was the stairs.

“I’ve heard stories, you know.” The thief said nervously. “Last week, he sent three guys home in the hospital with broken bones and missing teeth.”

“No wonder the cops want him dead. You ever seen him?”

“Yeah, at the museum with all the other creepy bugs. He probably doesn’t even exist.”

“Then why’s Jameson always bashing him? Where do the photos come from? You know he’s basically an Avenger.”

“That stuff’s gotta be staged. There’s no way it’s real.”

Little did they know, Spider-Man was watching them from the building across the street. 

“Buddy, you’re in for one hell of a surprise.” Peter jumped off of the edge of the building towards the window. One of the thieves was standing alone, separated from the rest of the group. He saw something coming towards him. As it got closer, it began to look like a man. Crashing through the window, the thief stood there paralyzed.

A loud shriek echoed through out the floor alerting the others. Running towards the source, they only found that the window had been broken, but no one was in sight.

“Shit!”

“Where the hell did he go?!”

“Whatever got in here, don’t let it get out!”

They spread out searching every corner of the floor. Peter crawled on the ceiling above one of them. 

“They’re so cute when they’re oblivious.”

One thief turned the corner to see his accomplice unconscious and webbed to a chair. While he was in the process of trying to cut him free, a web attached itself to his leg, pulling him into the darkness. Screaming, the others tried to stop whoever was doing this, but no one was in sight.

“Back to back! Circle up!”

The three remaining thieves huddled together.

“Karen, smoke grenade web.”

“Good choice Peter.” Karen said happily.

Smoke surrounded the them as they coughed. “What the hell is going on!?”

“I got the door open!”

They all rushed into the vault, terrified. 

“Karen, web grenade.”

The thieves were immediately webbed to the wall. Peter thought it was over, but when he looked inside the vault, he saw a tall woman with white hair, dressed in black, and a mask covering her entire face. She was filling up bags with cash.

“Didn’t your mommy teach you to knock, Spider?”

She rushed past Spider-Man into the elevator shaft. Heading upwards, the door closed behind here. Even with his super strength, he couldn’t open the door. His only chance was the stairs. 

Inside the stairwell he was met by police officers with their guns pointed at him.

“Freeze! You’re under arrest!”

“But I’m one of you guys! I’m Spider-Cop!” Peter said in a deep voice.

He jumped upwards, avoiding the bullets fired by the cops. With some luck, he’d catch this woman.

When he made it to the roof, he saw her. “I was wondering if I was gonna run into you Spider.”

“You broke the law miss. What did you expect?”

“I expected you to be with the Avengers. Isn’t this a little below your paygrade?”

“I don’t get paid. And it’s more of a part-time job.”

Peter began walking towards her.

Bang.

A bullet hit Peter on his lower back. He turned around to see police officers. Why did his spidey sense have to be so selective?

The woman ran towards the edge of the building, prepared to jump off.

“Karen, taser web!” The web hit her and caused her to fall off of the edge. “Crap!”

Peter sprinted towards the edge and jumped down. He managed to stick to the side of the building and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her fall. Immediately, she scratched his face with her claws, escaping from his grip. Her grappling hook attached to the building across and she swung away.

Peter could easily go after her, but he was losing too much blood.

He had to get himself patched up.

 

“What the hell were you thinking kid?” Tony asked in an exasperated voice.

Peter’s place was too far away from the bank, so the closest place he could go was Avengers Tower. He was getting scolded by  
Tony while Dr. Cho patched him up.

“It was all under control, Mr. Stark.”

“The woman got away?”

Peter paused for a moment before admitting “Yes.”

“And you got shot?”

“Yes”

“So how was it ‘all under control’?”

“If it wasn’t for the police, I would’ve got her.”

“Why do the cops hate you? Your basically an Avenger, and they don’t want to arrest us.”

“Jameson.” Peter sighed. “But don’t worry Mr. Stark, I can fix this.”

“Alright kid.” Tony said. “So, what are you gonna do now?”

“Tomorrow I’ll head down to the police station and see what I can figure out. Can I head home now?”

“I’m afraid not, you’ll heal over night, but I would advise that you don’t move for a bit.” DR. Cho spoke up. “You’ll have to sleep here.”

“Fine.” Peter yawned. Falling asleep immediately.

“Goodnight Peter.” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair.


	4. The NYPD

Peter stood on the rooftop facing the police station. The only problem was that he had no idea how to get inside. Luckily, his ‘guy in the chair’ could figure it out.

“Ned, I need to find a route into the 57th precinct. I also need you to help me get into the evidence room.”

“Did you try the front door?” Ned joked.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Let’s see. Guards have been doubled at the police precinct. They’re covering every entrance and exit. You’ll need to get in  
without attracting attention. Otherwise you’ll never make it to the evidence room.” Ned spoke through Peter’s earpiece.

“Where’s my best chance at getting inside?”

“There’s an emergency exit at the top of the building. It’s only covered by two officers. Once you’re inside, I can direct you to where you need to go.”

“Thanks, Ned.”

Peter jumped to a good vantage point and webbed the two cops to the wall.

“Okay Peter, I’ve turned off the cameras and the alarms. They’ll come back on in five minutes. Once you get what you need, get out as fast as possible or else the whole precinct will be on you.”

“Got it. Where to?” Peter said entering the building.

“To your left there’s a vent. If you keep going straight, you should end up in a storage room.”

Peter grabbed the grate and ripped it off the wall, and began to crawl through.

“Someone should really clean these vents.” Peter coughed. “How much time do I have left?”

“Four minutes. The storage closet will lead you into the SWAT conference room. Wait inside until they leave.”  
“Karen, activate enhanced reconnaissance mode.”

“Alright – listen up. While you jokers were playing clean up crew at the bank, I was making us some money. I’ve worked out a deal with our old pal Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin. If we can give him Spider-Man, dead or alive, we’ll be paid handsomely. Over twenty-million dollars. For those of you who ain’t too good at math, that means we’ll all retire early.”

“Nice!” Cheered one of the officers.

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Let’s take that son of a bitch down!”

“Yeah, what are we waiting for?”

‘That’s not the response I was hoping for.’ Peter thought to himself. Kingpin put a bounty on his head, and he was getting the  
cops to do his dirty work. Stupid Parker luck.

“This is our number one priority people. So whatever assignments you ladies and gentlemen have, blow them off. Do I make  
myself clear?”

“Yes sir!” All of the officers responded.

“Any questions?”

“Does Captain Davis know about any of this?”

“Of course he doesn’t. That self-righteous prick actually supports Spider-Man.”

“How are we gonna keep this from Davis and the rest of the force?”

“For starters, your gonna keep you damn trap shut. Anyone else?” Everyone in the room shook their heads no. “Meeting  
adjourned. Let’s get out there and get ourselves a spider!”

“That did NOT sound good.” Ned said.

“You think?”

“You can’t catch a break can you, dude?”

“Thanks for your support.” Peter said sarcastically.

“Two minutes fifteen seconds left.”

“How far am I from the evidence room?”

“Down the hall, first door to your right.”

Peter tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s locked. A passcode has to be entered. Can you get it open?”

“Of course I can. But it should take a second. In the mean time try not to be seen.”

By the time Ned got the door open, the window for Peter to get the file on the thief and get out was only a minute.

“The files are arranged by date. The bank robbery should be on the third shelf on your left.”

After some quick skimming through the box, Peter found the file, and the section he was looking for. Seven suspects at the scene. One of them being Spider-Man, five being thieves, let go on bail this morning, and an unknown woman.

Physical description: -5 feet 10 inches tall -white hair -dressed in black from head to toe -face covered by mask  
Identity: -unknown -goes by the name ‘Black Cat’  
Suspected in five burglaries this year. No evidence, no leads.

“Great. So it didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know.”

“Peter, times almost up. Get out of there.”

“You know we can’t have vigilantes trespassing or doing illegal searches.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he turned around. His spidey sense didn’t go off, so he probably wasn’t in any danger. A cop was standing in the doorway with an amused face. Instead of drawing his gun, he walked up to him and extended his hand. “Captain Jefferson Davis. Call me Jeff. And you are?”

“Um.”

“Just messing with you. My son, Miles is a big fan.” He said as they shook hands.

“So, I’m not under arrest?” Peter questioned.

“Nah, I figure if you’re here, it’s probably for a good reason. You’re free to go.”

“Thanks.”

“But instead of sneaking in next time, just ask for my help. Whatever you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions if I was to do a chapter in MJ's POV?


	5. Booty Call?

Peter’s “relationship” with MJ was complicated. He really liked her, and she was very open about the fact the she liked him. The one problem was that she was Jameson’s daughter. Something Ned brought up frequently. Often saying “this relationship can’t end well”.

He was still supportive of his best friend. Ned was also surprisingly good when it came to relationship advice. After his day working at the Bugle and being berated by Jameson, Peter met up with Ned and Betty at their apartment.  
After catching Betty up on the details, she acted as any mature young woman would. She burst into laughter.

“It’s not that funny.” Peter whined.

“Sorry, sorry.” Betty said, holding in more laughter.

“So, what did you wanna talk to us about?” Ned asked.

“Everything. I have no idea what to do. Before MJ, I hadn’t even had a ‘girlfriend’ in my life. Let alone been on a date. She invited me over to her place tonight, and I don’t know what to make of that.”

The couple stared at Peter with intrigued looks.

“What?”

“She invited you over to her place?”

“Yeah.” Peter said innocently.

“And how many dates have you been on?”

“Two.”

“You’re oblivious.”

“I am?”

“Dude, it’s a booty call.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “No! It’s just to hang out! Nothing’s gonna happen!”

“Guys booty call girls at three in the morning asking for it. When girls want to hook up, they make up some excuse so it’s not obvious. It’s called class.” Betty said.

“Just so you know, everyone at work see’s through your super obvious ‘excuses’. Like at lunch the other day. You said ‘we’re  
gonna go clean out the storage closet’ or ‘I forgot my glasses back home Ned, we have to go back’.” Peter said, imitating Betty’s voice. “We don’t have storage closets, and you don’t have glasses.”

Betty and Ned sat there silent and blushing. “That’s beside the point. You’re going to have to face the fact MJ wants to get some.”

“You guys aren’t helping!”

Ned reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of condoms. “Better safe than sorry dude.” He said, handing Peter one of the condoms.

“You just carry those around?”

 

Knocking on MJ’s front door, Peter began to panic. ‘Come on Peter, chill out’. When the door opened, he saw MJ looking more beautiful than ever. Curls all over the place, an oversized t-shirt, and sweatpants.

She took his breath away when she smiled. MJ placed her hands on his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away. “Hey.”

Peter just stood there nervously. “H-hi.” He stuttered.

Maybe there was nothing to worry about. MJ seemed to be normal. Who in their right mind would want to have sex after two dates?

“Are you ok?” MJ asked, pulling Peter from his thoughts. “You kind of spaced out for a second.”

“Uh, y-yeah. I’m ok.”

Michelle grabbed Peter by his hand and pulled him inside her apartment. ‘Don’t freak out, don’t freak out. Just two people hanging out! Why are my thoughts so loud?’ Peter thought, starting to sweat.

“If you’re too warm, you can leave your hoodie on the couch.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re turning red and you’re sweating. You should take off your hoodie.” MJ said, gesturing to his face.

“Right, right. Sorry.” Peter whispered.

Peter awkwardly pulled off his NASA hoodie, getting his head stuck for a moment. In an attempt to escape, his shirt rode up his torso, accidentally flashing MJ his abs.

When he placed his hoodie on her couch, the condom fell out of his pocket. The two locked eyes.

‘Say something!’ Peter thought to himself. No words came out of his mouth. ‘Any words would do.’ Still nothing. ‘This is the longest anyone has gone without talking. Say anything! It’s not like you could make this worse.’ “I’m a virgin.” Peter finally blurted. ‘You made this worse!’

“What?”

“Ok so, I’ve never had a girlfriend before and have no idea what to do in relationships, so I asked Ned and Betty what to do and I mentioned you invited me over to ‘hang out’ tonight and they said it was a booty call and they made me bring a condom because they said ‘better safe than sorry’ and I panicked because as much as I like you I’m not ready to lose my virginity.” Peter said in one go, now catching his breath.

MJ didn’t say anything. She just stood there with a blank face, probably trying to process what he said.

‘Congratulations! You’ve screwed up any chance you had with her!’

Surprisingly, she started laughing.

“What’s happening?”

“It wasn’t a booty call, Loser.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Come on! We’re eighteen! I’m not ready to lose it either. You got worked up over nothing.”

“God, this is embarrassing.” Peter said, starting to laugh. “I’m gonna kill Ned. So why did you invite me over?”

“I thought we could have dinner here. Come on, the food’s getting cold. Hope you like thai food.”

“I larb thai food.”

“Hmm?”

“Just an inside joke I have with aunt May.”

“I’m keeping your hoodie by the way.” MJ said, putting it on.

“Looks better on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ chapter's next


	6. Family Time (MJ's POV)

As MJ walked through the doorway, she was greeted by her two little sisters, Rosa, and Amy. “Michelle! Michelle!” They shouted, running down the halls and wrapping themselves around her legs. She laughed at the sudden embrace of the seven-year-olds.

“Mom! Dad! Michelle’s here!”

Sunday had to be MJ’s favourite day of the week. When she left for college, her parents made her promise to come over for dinner once a week. Whenever she arrived, they would act as if they hadn’t seen each other in forever.

She looked up to see her mother, Katherine, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. “Girls, stop smothering Michelle. Go help your brother set the table.”

Amy and Rosa ran towards the dinning room laughing.

“You know they weren’t smothering me mom.”

“I know. I just wanted you all to myself.” Katherine said, enveloping MJ in a hug.

After a little while, they separated. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s just finishing up in the kitchen.”

Jameson was standing over the stove when MJ walked in. “There’s my little girl!”

He rushed towards her, almost knocking her over when he hugged her. “What are you wearing?” She said, gesturing to his apron. In bold letters it said ‘I COOK AS GOOD AS I LOOK’.

“Your wonderful mother got me this apron.”

“It’s better than what your wearing, Michelle.” Her brother John interjected. “Why don’t you get yourself a hoodie that fits.” He joked.

MJ was still wearing Peter’s NASA hoodie. It was far too big in the arms and chest, but since she was so much taller than him, it looked extremely short on her. “Shut up.” She said, laughing.

“So, what’s for dinner dad?”

“Pappardelle with Sea Urchin and Cauliflower.”

The family of six sat down at the table where John started to dig in. Jameson cleared his throat sternly to get his sons attention. “Aren’t you forgetting something junior?”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Dear God, in a world where so many are hungry let us eat this food with humble heart. Please help, and feed those who cannot do so themselves. Amen.”

MJ found it hard to believe that her saint of a father acted so sternly at work. Outside of that, he was a devoted husband and loving father. He was one of the best people she knew. That made it even worse to know that he didn’t take a liking to her boyfriend. And she really wanted her dad to like him. 

She couldn’t understand why he didn’t like Peter. He was so nice and sweet. His abs were just a nice bonus. MJ felt her face heat up just thinking about him.

“You okay there, sweetie?” Jameson asked.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve barely touched your food.”

“Sorry dad. Just thinking.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing really. So, what have you girls been up to” MJ asked her sisters.

“We’re going to dad’s office tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“It’s a day off for parent-teacher interviews.”

“I’m going to the interviews while your father looks after them at work.”

“If you need any help watching them, I could come over. I don’t have any classes tomorrow.” Michelle offered.

“Can she dad? Please?”

“Of course she can. The more the merrier.”

 

The next day, Michelle sat with Amy and Rosa in their father’s office. “Have I ever told you two about Spider-Man?”

The twins shook their heads no.

“Then you’re in for a real treat. Spider-Man is a public menace. I will admit that he’s just trying to help people, but instead he   
ends up making things worse for other people. If you girls ever want to help people, become a cop instead of a vigilante. Or try to become a doctor like Michelle. Those are the kind of people who can make real change.”

While MJ’s opinion on Spider-Man weren’t as harsh as her father’s, she knew that he had a point. She wouldn’t go as far to call him a menace, but sometimes he could accidentally make things worse.

“Hoffman!” Jameson yelled.

“Yeah?”

Jameson looked up from his computer startled. “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Just appear whenever I mention your name. You’re like Candyman. Anyway, where’s Ms. Brant?”

“She’s taking a personal day.”

“Just my luck. Get me Leeds. My computer has stopped working.”

“He’s actually taking a personal day too, sir.”

“Those two.” He scoffed. “Does anyone in this office know how to fix a computer?”

“Parker could do it.”

“Technically he doesn’t work here, he’s a freelancer. Go to accounting and get him some cash, and try to keep it cheap. Get out of here.”

“Yes, sir.” Hoffman walked out of the office quickly.

“Michelle, sweetie, can you go find a boy named Parker? He’s short, kind of on the skinny side, wears flannel shirts a lot with science puns.”

MJ’s face lit up. “Sure dad.”

“Can we come with you?” Rosa asked.

“Uh, no it’s fine. I’ve got it.”

She quickly left the office in search of Peter. “Excuse me, miss?” MJ asked a woman sitting at a desk. “Do you know where I can find Peter Parker?”

“Oh, he’s in the break room.”

“Thank you.” Making her way to the break room, she saw her boyfriend trying to wash dirt and blood off of his face. Weird. “Hi.”   
She said softy, grabbing his hand and putting her other hand on his cheek.

“Hey MJ.”

“What happened?”

“I uh, had a bad fall. No big deal.”

He was probably lying, but she wasn’t going to pry. MJ instead helped get the bleeding to stop and clean up his face.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

Taking his face in her hands, she placed soft kiss on his lips.

“Michelle?” A voice asked.

The two immediately sprung apart. Amy and Rosa had caught their sister with some boy. “Michelle’s got a boyfriend! Michelle’s got a boyfriend!” The two sang, dancing around MJ.

“Stop, stop, stop.” Michelle managed to get Amy and Rosa under control and sat them down.

“Who exactly are these girls?”

“These are my sisters, who can’t follow rules. Why did you follow me? I said no.”

“You were taking a while so dad wanted us to find you.”

“Oh God.” MJ groaned. “Okay, so what you saw us doing…”

“You were kissing.”

“Please don’t tell mom. Or John. And especially, don’t tell dad.”

“Why?”

“Because I really don’t want them to know.”

“So, you’re lying?”

“We shouldn’t lie.”

“Please.” MJ begged. “I’ll do anything if you don’t say anything. I’ll give you ice cream.”

“No.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t have to eat your vegetables.”

“We like vegetables.”

“I’ll give you forty dollars.” Peter interjected.

“Deal.”

“I’m Peter by the way.”

“Amy.”

“Rosa.”

The four of them walked back to their dad’s office. “Finally, Parker. Where have you been?”

“I was-”

“Never mind. I still don’t care. If you can fix my computer, I’ll pay you forty bucks.”

Ironic.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, let me get this straight.” Ned began. “Jameson basically paid you forty bucks to not know you’re boning his daughter?”

“No! We aren’t… you know…” Peter trailed off.

“Boning?”

“We aren’t. But yeah, he paid me forty bucks.”

“Boning is just a word Peter. You should get more comfortable saying it.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. And the ‘advice’ you and Betty gave me about the booty call was complete crap.”

Sure, he could see himself getting to that point with MJ someday. But certainly not now.

“Sorry dude.”

“Attention, Peter. Incoming Call from, Captain Jefferson Davis.” Karen’s voice echoed throughout Peter’s apartment.

“Karen?”

“Hello Mr. Leeds.”

“How can I hear her? I thought she was only in your suit?”

“Mr. Stark helped me rig Karen up to my apartment.”

“That’s so cool!”

“I know, right?”

“Answer the phone, Peter.” Karen interjected.

“Right, sorry. Ned be quiet.” Peter whispered. “Hey, Jeff. What’s up?”

“I know you’ve been looking into that bank job that was pulled a few weeks ago. It’s not much, but the previous address of the thieves was down by the docks, building 133. You might want to swing by check it out.”

“Thanks, Jeff. Say ‘hi’ to Miles for me.”

“Sure thing.”

When Jeff hung up, Peter began to change into is suit.

 

“Ned, I’m at the building. No sign that anyone’s here. Looks like it’s abandoned.”

“Still, be careful.”

“When am I not careful?” Peter joked, jumping down towards the entrance.

“Do you want me to answer honestly?”

“It was a rhetorical question.”

The door was locked, so Peter grabbed the hinges and easily ripped it off.

“I’ve scanned the building. Five heat signatures on the second floor.”

Peter quietly walked up the stairs to see the thieves from the bank job. “Karen, web grenade.”

Four of them were immediately webbed to the wall while one remained. He pulled out a gun, but it got knocked out of his hand. Peter grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

“I have some questions for you, and you’re going to tell me the truth.”

“I ain’t telling you anything! You can’t make me talk!”

Spider-Man threw him down onto the ground and webbed his feet together. Then he was hanging from the ceiling. “You think you can scare me!”

“I’m not trying to scare you buddy. 100 people surveyed, number one answer is on the board! Why did the cops let you go?”

“Screw you!”

“Okay. Screw you! Survey says!” Peter then swung for his face, but instead punched the wall. He flinched in fear. “Let’s try this again. Why did the cops let you go?”

“They were bribed! The guy who hired us got us out!”

“Who hired you?”

“Fisk! Asked us to get him 20 million!”

“Keep talking.”

“We never got it! That cat bitch beat us to it!”

“Black Cat isn’t working with you?” He shook his head no.

Peter mentally smacked himself. He’d been chasing after these morons for weeks instead of Black Cat. He assumed they were all part of one crew.

“So, you don’t know where or who she is?”

“No! Fisk is making us find her and get the cash!”

Great. One more person on Fisk’s hit list.

“Fine. We’re done here.”

 

Peter landed on Ned’s balcony and walked through the sliding glass door. “Dude, you’ll never guess what I figured out.” He began pulling off his mask.

“Hey Peter.” A voice said. Peter turned to see Betty sitting down, looking at him in the suit. She wasn’t acting like anything was out of the ordinary.

“Shit.” Peter cursed under his breath. “Hi. So, uh, this is not what it looks like.”

“Relax Peter. Ned told me ages ago.”

“Hey babe.” Ned walked into his apartment and was met with a very annoyed Peter.

“You told her?!”

“We tell each other everything! I’m sorry bro. But she hasn’t told anyone yet.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Peter groaned. After a moment he relaxed. It’s true, if Betty was going to do any damage, she would have done it a long time ago. She could have called the cops. Hell, she could have even gone to Jameson.

“Anyway, you’ll never guess what I figured out! The guys who pulled the bank job were hired by Kingpin. They said they were told to get 20 million. The same amount he promised the SWAT team to bring me in.”

“That seems a little complicated.”

“That’s not all. This ‘Black Cat’ lady stole the money from them. Now she’s on Fisk’s hit list.”

Ned sighed. “Can we please figure this out later? I have other stuff to worry about.”

“What could possibly be more important then this?”

“We’re planning a Halloween party. It’s in three weeks.” Betty interjected.

“Oh.” ‘How the hell is a party more important then a bank robbery and a bounty on my head?’ Peter thought to himself. He wasn’t going to tell Ned and Betty that though.

“You should bring MJ!”

“Thanks for the offer. But, uh, you guys know parties aren’t really my thing.”

“But you love Halloween. And based on this you love dressing up.” Betty said, gesturing to his suit.

Ned tried to hold in his laughter.

“Come on. Please. I’m sure she’d have a good time.”

Peter pondered for a moment. “Fine, I’ll ask her. I’m actually headed to her place now.” He said, slipping his mask back on.

“You might want to change your clothes first.”

“Don’t forget to bring a condom!”

“Very funny!”


	8. Couples Costume

Peter and MJ walked down the sidewalk with their arms linked together.

“So where are you taking me?” She asked, smiling at Peter.

“It’s a surprise. We’re almost there.”

Michelle had on a dark red dress that went down to her knees and flat shoes. While Peter wore a white button-up shirt with black pants and a vest.

They stopped in front of a building on the corner where Peter held the door open.

“Such a gentleman.” MJ laughed.

The couple walked down the hall. There was a faint sound of music playing which grew more prominent as they continued.

Peter handed two tickets to a man standing in front of a door. “Enjoy yourselves.” He said, allowing them to enter.

“Thank you.”

He took MJ by the hand and walked her inside. It was a large, dimly lit room with many other couples.

“You’re taking me dancing?”

“Yeah.” Peter said shyly. “I remember you said you loved dancing as a kid, so I thought it would be a good idea.”

“I love it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, come on.” She said, walking to the middle of the room.

“Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea how to dance. Sorry if I step on your toes.”

“I can teach you. It’s easy. Put your right hand on my waist.”

Peter blushed. “Wait.” He paused. “Put my hand where?”

“On my waist.”

“Right.”

Peter nervously placed his hand near her ribcage.

“Little lower, Peter.” She smiled. He followed MJ’s instruction. “Oh!” Michelle said in a surprised voice. “Not that low.”

“Oh GOD, I’m SO sorry” Peter squeaked.

“Hey, it’s fine.” He then placed his hand on her waist. “Now give me your left hand. You ready?”

“I guess.”

“Step forward. Now turn. Step back. And turn again.”

Peter made it through the steps without stepping on her toes. ‘Thank God.’ He thought to himself.

“Now we just repeat.” MJ said. She was humming along to the song.

“So, how’d you learn how to do this?”

“My brother, John taught me how.”

“Cool.”

They continued to dance for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes. MJ pressed her forehead against Peter’s. He leaned in to give her a kiss. It went on for a little while longer then Peter planned, but he definitely was not complaining. 

They reluctantly pulled apart, breathing heavily.

“Do you want to sit down?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

There was a small table with two chairs in the back corner. Peter pulled out MJ’s chair for her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He said, sitting across from her. “You look really beautiful.”

“Not so bad yourself.”

“Hey, uh, can I ask a question?”

“You just did.” She quipped. “Go ahead.”

“So, you don’t have to say yes to this, but I promised Ned and Betty I would. They’re having a Halloween party at their place in a few weeks, and I was wondering if you’d like to go.”

“Of course. I’d love to go!”

That was not the answer Peter wanted to hear. Parties were not his thing. Loud and crowded. At least it would be a lot more enjoyable with MJ there.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! So do we have to dress up for this thing?”

“You do. They’re even having some costume contest.”

MJ paused for a moment. Peter stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

“Do you want to maybe do a couples costume? It’s fine if you don’t, but I thought it would be nice.”

“That’s cool. So, does that make us a couple?” Peter asked slowly.

She leaned over the table and pecked his lips. “What do you think?” She whispered.

“I hoped we were. I just wasn’t completely sure.”

“You’re hopeless.” MJ laughed.

“Can I get you two anything to drink?”

A waiter came up to their table with a notepad in her hand.

“Water, please.” Peter said.

“And you, miss?”

“I’ll have the same.”

“Great. I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.”

They turned back to face each other.

“Do you have any ideas of what we should go as?” MJ asked.

“Not really. I’m not really good with costumes.” At least that’s what he wanted her to think. “And I’ve never actually done couples costumes before.” That part was true.

The waiter returned with their drinks. They stopped their conversation to give her a tip. When she left, they resumed.

“I actually have some ideas.”

“Really? What are they?”

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to keep it a surprise.”

“That’s fine.”

“Great!” MJ replied.

Peter then had a realization. What the hell did he just agree to? He gave his girlfriend full permission to dress him up as whatever she wanted for Halloween. What if she made him look ridiculous? Sure, she wouldn’t embarrass him on purpose. So maybe he didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for their costumes?


	9. Kingpin

Peter was sitting on a rooftop when his phone rang. Ned’s face showed up on his screen.

“Hey, Ned. What’s up?”

“Just checking up on you. You and MJ are supposed to be here for the party in an hour. Betty asked me to remind you since you’re always late.”

“I’m not ALWAYS late. Just last week I showed up to work on time.”

“Dude, that was the one time out of, like, a thousand times.”

Peter sighed. “Fine. You do have a point. Don’t worry, I’ll be on time.”

“You promise?” Betty asked in the background.

“I promise. Spider-Man’s honour.”

“Good.”

“So, what are you and MJ coming as?”

“I, uh, actually don’t know.” Peter trailed off.

“What do you mean?”

“She said she wanted us to do a couples costume, so I agreed. Then she said she had some ideas, and when I asked her what they were she said she wanted to keep it a surprise.”

Ned and Betty were silent for a moment.

“So, you’re just an idiot.” She laughed.

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry!” Betty was still laughing, so she probably didn’t mean it. “It’s just that you gave her full control of what you wear. You could be dressed as something ridiculous.”

“It’s probably not going to be that bad. Anyway, Ned I need a favor.”

“Oh, God.” Ned groaned. “You’re doing Spidey-stuff.”

“So?”

“You promised you’d be here on time. Now you’re going to be late.”

“It’s just a quick lead.”

“Your quick lead always turns into an obsession. It’s the only thing you can focus on.”

Ned was right. Peter often got carried away with his work as Spider-Man. He almost missed graduation because of the Rhino one time.

“Come on, please. Guy in the chair!”

Ned quickly changed his tune. “I know what you’re doing. And it’s totally working! What do you need?”

“I have to find Luis Allegre.”

“And they are…” He trailed off.

“He’s a member of the Maggia crime family. He keeps tabs on every criminal on the east coast. If I can find him, I can find Kingpin.”

“Give me a second.”

Peter was lucky to have Ned. If it wasn’t for him, he’d probably couldn’t catch criminals as quickly as he did.

“Okay, I’ve tapped into their communications.”

“Mr. Allegre, I swear it was Spider-Man. He dropped Ricky off the damn roof!”

“You dropped someone off a roof!” Ned cried.

“He was attached to a web! I didn’t hurt him.”

“Still though.”

“I don’t care what you think you saw! If you’re not back here in the next five minutes I’ll cut your damn eyeballs out! Then you won’t have to worry about seeing anything ever again! Do I make myself clear!”

“Yes, Mr. Allegre. Sorry sir.”

“He sounds nice.” Ned chimed in.

“That he is, Ned. Have you got a location?”

“He’s staying at a penthouse downtown. I’m sending you the address.”

“Thanks, dude.”

 

“No. No, no, no, no, please!” Someone cried out, before Allegre hit them again. He laughed manically, taking a puff of his cigar.

“Now you better listen, and listen well. You’re going to go back to your men, and you’re gonna tell them they work for me now. I get all your cash, property, and any other resources you have. Understand?”

“Yes! I will!”

Allegre continued to laugh.

“Good. But those aren’t the noises I want to hear.” He pulled out a knife and grabbed the young man by the hand.

“Wait, wait!”

The knife was then knocked out of his hands by Peter. Allegre turned to face Spider-Man, who was slowly walking towards him. 

“That’s no way to treat your guests.”

“Now hold on just a minute!” He shrieked. Peter picked him up and threw him into the wall.

“I’ve heard of the things you’ve done! I’m not scared of you!”

He was picked up again and thrown onto the floor. Peter banged his head into the floor.

“Wilson Fisk but a bounty on my head! Where is he!?” He growled.

“I don’t keep track of all my rivals. You aren’t a popular guy in this town!”

Allegre was turned over onto his back and got punched twice in the face. Peter grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air.

“You’re running out of time.” He said, hitting him once again.

“Wait, wait! He’s heading to a warehouse in Hell’s Kitchen! If you hurry, you can beat him there. Number 312.”

“Thank you.” Peter knocked him out and webbed his hands together. “Are you alright?” He said, turning to the man who was being tortured.

“I’m alright.” He stuttered. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Are you going to arrest me?”

Peter sighed. “No.”

“Really?”

“You deserve a second chance. You’re too young to go to jail. Just promise me you’ll make up for the things you’ve done.”

“I promise.”

He walked up to the young man and looked down on him. “Good, go.”

 

Peter looked at the clock in is heads-up display. He had to be at MJ’s in fifteen minutes. And here he was hiding in some  
warehouse waiting for Kingpin. If Peter was quick enough, he could be on time for once.

“Peter.” Karen interjected. “There’s a heat signature entering the building.”

“Thanks Karen.”

Spider-Man shot a web and swung down towards the entrance. He was perched on the ceiling above, looking down to spot who was intruding.

The large door screeched open, and a woman entered. She had white hair and was dressed in black from head to toe. Black Cat. ‘Great.’ Peter thought to himself. “Karen, call MJ.” He whispered.

Peter kept is eyes on Black Cat as he was waiting for his girlfriend to answer.

“Hey, it’s Michelle. Leave a message.”

“Hi, MJ. I’m sorry but I might be a little late to your place. I’ll try to get there as soon as possible. Bye. And it’s Peter by the way. Parker.”

Black Cat began to look through crates when Spider-Man dropped down behind her.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

She turned around slowly. “Neither are you.”

Peter laughed. “Okay miss. Let’s get you to jail.” He said, walking towards her.

“Look, you don’t understand what’s going on here.”

Peter looked around the warehouse. “I’m pretty sure you’re breaking in to steal stuff. Am I wrong?”

The SWAT team burst through the door and surrounded the two. Wilson Fisk came in behind them, smiling contently.

“Hands in the air!”

“You heard him.” Peter said to Black Cat.

“Both of you!”

“You serious?” He asked.

“Always with the jokes Spider-Man.” Kingpin began. “So many years of this insolence.”

“True, but that’s part of my charm.”

“And you.” He said, point at Black Cat. “You arrogant piece of filth. You believe you can steal from me and get away with it?”

“I was kind of planning on it.”

Peter jumped into the air quickly. He shot a gadget down to the ground that hummed to life. At that moment, the guns belonging to the SWAT team were pulled towards it.

“Kill them!” Fisk shouted.

Peter grabbed one of the officers and broke his arm. He threw him into three other cops. Shooting another web at a SWAT member, he pulled them in and threw them to the ground.

Fisk came charging at him and knocked him to the ground. He clutched his side in pain. “I’m definitely going to feel that tomorrow.”

Black Cat had taken out a few officers and was only trying to escape.

Peter quickly stood up and was met with two more cops with knives. Struggling to stay up straight he dodged a few slashes. He knocked one of them over and began punching them on the ground. 

More cops grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground. One of them drove a knife into his left shoulder.  
Peter cried out, but managed to get up with the knife still stuck inside him. He was able to knock out two more officers.

Taking the cop with the knife, he pushed him against the wall, took out the knife, and stabbed him in the arm.  
Peter turned around to see he was outnumbered, and that Black Cat was almost outside. He was completely drained. The only thing keeping him up was his healing factor.

Fisk punched him in the side again. Peter fell down, where the cops kicked him mercilessly.

Somehow, he managed to break free, and began chasing after Black Cat.

“Peter, your vitals are dangerously low.” Karen’s voice echoed through his head.

She was running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Peter was barely able to keep up with her. He shot a web at her foot, which left her stuck.

He was breathless. He got close to Black Cat, but she easily knocked him down and got on top of him. She took her claws, and slowly scratched Peter’s torso. It was a very deep, painful cut.

“Don’t come after me again.”

“And here I thought you were warming up to me.” Peter coughed.

“Clever" She said, as she broke free from his web. Running off into the distance.

Peter laid there still. “Karen, how far am I from MJ’s?”

“Five minutes.”

“And how long until I have to be there?”

“Right now.” She said happily.

“Great.” Peter groaned.

“Your healing factor is stabilizing your wounds, but you will definitely have some scars.”

“Along with many previous ones.”

“Exactly.”

Peter got up and began to head to MJ’s.

“Happy Halloween, Peter.”

“Thanks, Karen. You too.”


	10. Halloween

Peter stumbled towards MJ’s front door. On the way over he’d changed into a grey hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

Thank God he was able to get his bleeding to stop, otherwise she would have had some questions.

‘Why’ and ‘how’ where Peter’s least favourite questions in the world. He also wasn’t too fond of ‘when’ and ‘where’.

Peter knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again. “MJ? It’s Peter.”

After the second time, she opened the door.

“Hello.” She purred. Grabbing on to him and pulling him in for a kiss.

‘Ouch’ Peter thought to himself. She had grabbed his side where Kingpin had rammed him.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said shyly.

“It’s fine. I literally just got back.” MJ said, leading him inside.

“Oh. Uh, where were you?”

She paused for a moment before answering. “I was out getting these.”

MJ gestured to two bags sitting on the floor.

“What are they?” Peter questioned.

“We’re going to be wearing them to Ned and Betty’s.” She picked up one bag and handed it to Peter. “Put this on.”

He reluctantly took it out of her hands. “Should I be worried?”

MJ smirked at Peter, but she didn’t answer. “You can change in the bathroom. I’ll be in my room.” She picked up the other bag, and left walked around the corner. “The bathrooms just over there.”

“Thanks.”

Peter closed the door behind him and looked inside to see what he had to wear. ‘You cannot be serious.’ He thought to himself.   
Still though. Could be worse.

“You look great!” MJ exclaimed. She was wearing a light blue dress and a matching bow in her hair.

“I feel ridiculous.” Peter pouted.

“Come on, we look cute.”

“No.” He corrected. “YOU look cute.” MJ blushed at that comment.

Peter was dressed in green tights, a green tunic, and a hat with a feather in it.

“Whatever, Peter Pan.” She said, kissing him on the nose.

“Where did you get this idea?”

“Peter Pan was my favourite movie growing up. Since your name’s Peter I thought ‘why the hell not?’. Please wear it.” MJ cooed. “It would make me very happy.”

He sighed. “I do want you to be happy.”

“So, you’ll wear it?”

“I will.”

“Great! Come on, were late.”

 

Ned’s place wasn’t too crowded. He had invited the old decathlon team from Midtown. It was actually nice. Peter hadn’t seen them since graduation a few months ago, and they were the only friends he had other than Ned.

He even considered Flash a friend. Surprisingly, they’d gotten along near the end of high school.

Aside from the decathlon team, Ned had invited a few of Betty’s friends. Peter knew none of them, and they significantly outnumbered the Midtown group.

Peter and MJ were greeted by Ned and Betty.

“Dude, you promised you wouldn’t be late.”

“Sorry guys. I had to finish an assignment for school. My professor was so mad he nearly killed me.”

MJ was the only one who didn’t understand what he was hinting at.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Betty asked.

Peter forgot that Ned and Betty hadn’t officially met MJ yet. Sure, he talked about her all the time and they’d seen her in her father’s office before, but never actually spoke to each other.

“Oh, right! Uh, Ned and Betty, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Ned and Betty.”

“You guys can call me MJ.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Hey Betty, why don’t you introduce MJ to your friends. I have to have a word with Peter.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Betty said, leading Michelle to a group of girls in the corner. Ned pulled Peter out into the hallway.

“What the hell happened to you?”

He lifted the side of his shirt to reveal a large dark purple bruise, covering most of his side.

“Kingpin happened.”

“Jesus.”

“And the SWAT team, and Black Cat.” He continued. Peter showed Ned the stab wound on his shoulder and Black Cat’s claw   
marks on his chest. “And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

“What are you doing to yourself Peter? You should be dead by now. Do you ever think about how this would effect MJ?”

“Huh?”

“She really likes you Peter, and if she saw what happens to you it would kill her.”

Peter sighed and began to walk back into the apartment with Ned following close behind.

“She’s never going to find out.”

“Really?” He said sarcastically. “She’s smart.”

“Can we please not talk about this now.”

“Fine. Come on, the decathlon team’s been wanting to see you.”

Peter’s mood immediately lifted.

His friends were hanging out in the kitchen. Like Peter, they were also awkward around people they didn’t know. So they just huddled together in one area.

“Peter!” Abe greeted.

“Hey guys.”

Abe, Sally, Cindy, Flash, and Charles happily greeted Peter.

“What’s up, Parker?” Flash asked.

“Not much. So, what have you guys been up to?”

“Abe and Cindy have started dating.” Charles said.

“Really? That’s awesome guys.”

“Thanks.” Abe and Cindy said shyly.

“Charles is interning for Reed Richards.” Flash continued.

“Cool. I’ve always wanted to meet Dr. Richards.” Of course that’s only what they knew. He actually worked with Reed over the years with his ‘other job’.

“And I’ve started an investment managing firm.” Flash said.”

“I have no idea what that means, but it sounds awesome.”

“So what have you been up to?”

“Uh, nothing really. Just going to class and working at the bugle. Nothing that interesting.”

“He’s dating his boss’s daughter.” Ned spoke up.

“Ned! Why?!” Peter whined.

“I never thought of you as THAT kind of guy.” Flash snickered.

“I didn’t know she was his daughter when I met her.”

“So, are we going to meet this girl?”

“I guess so. That’s her over there.”

The decathlon team turned their eyes to MJ who was talking to Betty and a few other girls.

“She’s pretty.” Sally spoke up.

“Yeah, she is.” Peter said with a smile.

 

In some weird way, MJ meeting Peter’s friends from high school was like meeting his parents. Having to listen to them tell MJ embarrassing stories all night.

All the times he was late. The time he ‘accidentally’ blew up his backpack. And the time he brought Thor on a field trip. Every   
possible thing they could think of they told her.

Worst of all, MJ had a story to tell too.

“So last month, after we went out on a few dates, I invited Peter over to hang out.”

“Oh, God.” Peter said under his breath.

“And Peter thought it was a booty call.”

Ned choked on his drink and began coughing. “I’m not going to end up looking good in this story.”

“Not a chance.” MJ continued. “So, when he came over, a condom fell out of his pocket and he panicked.”

“I didn’t panic.”

“You panicked.”

“Why did you think it was a booty call?” Flash questioned.

“I didn’t. Ned and Betty told me it was. Apparently, if they make terrible excuses to get some alone time during work, it means everyone does the same thing.”

“So, you guys are still doing those terrible excuses from high school?” Cindy asked.

Ned and Betty blushed. “You guys knew?!”

“Everyone knew! You couldn’t be more obvious.”

“And none of you thought to point it out?”

“We did. And we were going to.” Abe said.

“But then we had a better idea. We made a bet to see if the teachers would realize.” Peter laughed.

“We all lost.”

“None of them payed enough attention to figure it out.”

“I wish I knew you guys in high school.” MJ said.

 

It was late at night when Peter and MJ left the party. They were heading back to her place so Peter could change.

“So, I have a question.”

“Go ahead.”

“How did you get Thor to come on your field trip?”

“You’re asking this now?”

“Come on, tell me. Please.” MJ said, exaggerating the ‘please’.

“I used to work for Mr. Stark. I used to hang out at Avengers Tower and Thor overheard I was going on a field trip. He said he’d never been to an earth-museum before, so I invited him.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. It was-”

“Money! Now!”

Peter was cut off by a man in a mask holding a gun to them. Honestly, of all the people this idiot could pick to mug he chose Spider-Man.

He was about to act, but before he could, MJ beat him to it. She grabbed him by the wrist and Peter heard a loud crack. The man screamed out in pain and let go of the gun. MJ knocked him over with a punch to the face.

‘Damn’. Peter thought to himself. She had seriously hurt someone. Sure, he kind of deserved it, and Peter can and has done a lot worse. But still.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that.”

MJ paused for a moment. “Self defense classes.” She said, calling the cops.

Weird.


	11. Awkward

The walk back to MJ’s apartment was mostly silent. She had broken a man’s freaking wrist! It’s not that he thought it was the wrong thing to do. A gun is a gun. But it was something he never expected from MJ.

Nevertheless, Peter wasn’t going to address it. No reason to ruin a perfectly wonderful night with that conversation.

After changing back into his sweatpants and his hoodie, he walked into the kitchen. MJ wasn’t there. In fact, she was nowhere in sight.

“MJ?” Peter called out.

“Yeah?”

Peter turned around, startled.

“Sorry. Did I scare you?”

“No.” He scoffed. “Of course not. I just was a little surprised. You move quietly.”

“Sorry.” She said laughing.

“Where were you?”

“I was in the pantry getting some tea bags. You like tea, right?”

“I love tea.”

“Great. I’m going to go change. Can you put on the kettle? It’s on the stove, and the mugs are in the cabinet above.”

“Sure thing.” Peter said, pecking her lips. He watched as she walked back to her room, smiling contently.

The kettle was already filled with water, so he immediately ignited the flame. Peter opened the cabinet to see the mugs were up far too high to him to reach.

‘Why does she have to be so tall?’ He thought to himself. Peter stuck himself to the wall and climbed up, successfully brining down two mugs.

Spider powers really came in handy sometimes.

“Peter!” Michelle called out from her room. “Can you come here? I need your help.”

He turned off the stove and made his way to MJ’s room. Peter stopped in front of the door, and knocked cautiously.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes.” 

To be safe, Peter covered his eyes when he entered. “Are you, uh, decent?”

“You can open your eyes.”

He did as she told. MJ had her hair down and was still wearing her dress.

“What’s wrong?”

“The zipper on the back of my dress is stuck.” She sighed, turning around. “I can’t get out.”

Peter walked up behind her and placed one hand on the zipper and his other hand on her lower back.

“It won’t budge.”

He kept trying, but no change. Seriously? He was Spider-Man! He had super strength and he couldn’t beat a stupid zipper!  
Peter let go in defeat. “Any other ideas?”

MJ pondered for a moment before answering. “We could cut it off.”

“Is it a rental? Because then you’d have to buy it.”

“Don’t worry, I bought it. Only cost thirty bucks.”

“Okay then. Do you have scissors?”

“It’s by the counter. Second drawer to the right.”

“Got it.”

Peter ran out of her room and made his way to the counter. He found what he was looking for immediately. Good thing she kept things organized. If it was Peter’s place, he would be looking for hours.

“So, where am I going to cut it?”

“Try above the shoulders. I should slip out easily.”

He grabbed the material in his hand a cut from the neckline to the arm, and did the same to the other side.

The dress pooled down by her feet.

“Tada!” Peter said triumphantly.

“Thank God. That was getting really annoying.” MJ said, hugging him.

When he returned the gesture, Peter became very conscious that she wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Peter looked up at her and she closed the gap between their lips. Neither of them let go of each other.

She unzipped his hoodie and removed it from his shoulders. She pulled away to gaze at him. MJ’s eyes widened.

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Peter was so caught up in the moment, that he didn’t realize what she was looking at until now.

His bruised side. The stab wound on his shoulder. Every single scar, and mark from a bullet.

She ran her hand across the scratch left by Black Cat.

“You have got to be kidding me!” MJ said, storming out of her room.

Shit. Ned was right.

Peter went into the living room to see his very unhappy girlfriend.

“MJ I –”

“How did you get those?”

He didn’t know how to answer. What way could he explain bullet holes and fresh bruises?

“It’s complicated.” Peter sighed.

MJ was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry.” She croaked. “Whoever did this to you…”

“Believe me, I want to tell you about… this.” Peter said, gesturing to his torso. “But please, not now. It’s not something I’d like to get into.”

He walked up behind MJ and began massaging her arms.

“I get it. There are some parts of my life I’m not ready to share either.”

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me?”

“Not anymore. Just promise we can be honest with each other someday?”

“I promise. When we’re both ready.”

MJ turned back around and wrapped her arms around Peter.

“Now, where were we?”

 

Peter woke up after the best night he had in ages. MJ’s bed was so much better than the one in his apartment.

Her bed was huge and soft with warm blankets. He still slept in a twin bed on a rock-hard mattress.

The other problem was that his bed didn’t have MJ in it.

Her arms clutched onto his waist and pulled him in close.

Sunlight shone through the window.

MJ began to wake up.

“Good morning.” She smiled, placing kisses on his jaw.

Peter could really get used to this.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Like a baby.” MJ sat up and pulled the sheet over her exposed chest. “I know it’s kind of weird to ask, but as far as first times go, how was it?”

Peter knew the answer, but he wasn’t sure if he should say. What if she didn’t think he was good? What if he came off too eager? 

Whatever. Might as well start being honest.

“It was great.” He blushed.

MJ let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I was worried I did terrible.”

“Well, there was no need to worry.” Peter said, pecking her lips.

“You were great too, by the way. Just thought you should know.”

He grinned. It was hard not to feel a little proud of himself.

“It’s pretty bright out there. What time is it?”

Peter looked over to the clock on her nightstand.

“Nine O’clock “

He wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. Until he had a realization. Peter shot out of bed quickly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m supposed to be at work!” He ran out of the room quickly.

“Peter, wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Clothes.” MJ said

Peter looked down and noticed he was still naked. To think he almost left like that.

“Right, thanks.”

He put on his boxers and sweatpants. Peter crawled back onto the bed and kissed MJ.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said, grabbing his sweater off of the floor.

“Say ‘hi’ to dad for me!” MJ quipped.

“Not funny!”

 

Peter walked into the office and looked at the clock. 9:10. It read. Not too bad. Maybe Jameson didn’t notice he wasn’t there.

“Parker! Get in here!”

Or maybe he did.

“Yes, Mr. Jameson?”

“Take a seat.”

‘Okay Peter. Be cool. There’s no reason to make this awkward.’ He thought to himself.

“Care to explain why you were late?”

Peter gulped. “I was, doing stuff.”

‘Stuff is your daughter.’

“Can you be a bit more specific.”

Peter rubbed his neck nervously.

“It’s kind of, personal, sir.”

Jameson raised his eyebrows.

“I think I understand.”

‘Am I going deaf, or did he just say he understood?’

“Really?”

“You have some…” He trailed off, gesturing to his neck.

“Sir?”

Jameson held up his phone, using it as a mirror.

Peter’s neck was covered in purple bruises. He had a lot more fun getting those bruises then the rest of them.

He blushed a colour that resembled his Spidey-Suit.

“I’m sorry, sir. It was inappropriate for me to-”

“Nice going, Parker.”

‘Please, no, no, no.’

“Pardon me?”

Jameson stood up from his desk and pat Peter on the back.

“As hard as it is to believe, I know you pretty well. You’re very careful with who you’re intimate with. So if you’ve gone this far with someone, you’ve found someone who makes you happy. Would you say I’m correct?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Then it’s perfectly reasonable that you were a little late. Just don’t let it happen again. Understand?”

“I do.”

“Good. Congratulations with the girl.” Jameson said, extending his hand.

Peter reluctantly shook his hand.

“Now then, go help Leeds in IT. We’ll obviously pay you for your work.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Peter left his office with mixed emotions. Jameson was surprisingly nice to him, and approved of him and MJ. Sort of. On the downside, he shook his hand for sleeping with his daughter.


	12. The Talk

After helping Ned in IT all day, Peter decided to head upstate.

He was feeling guilty with the whole Jameson thing going on. Peter wasn’t going to ask for advice. The Avengers are better suited for saving the world, rather than helping peoples social lives. And if they found out what he did with MJ yesterday, they’d go full on parent-mode. 

Except for Sam. He would just make fun of Peter.

“Peter!” Pepper said, greeting him. “I didn’t know you were coming up today!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Stark. Is it all right if I stay here for a bit?”

“Of course. You’re welcome here whenever you want. Tony and the others are just upstairs.”

“Thanks!” Peter said, heading to the elevator.

“Also, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Pepper.”

“Sorry. Pepper.”

As Peter rode up in the elevator, he made sure to cover his neck. Hopefully Pepper didn’t notice.

The elevator opened to a large room filled with his teammates. Tony and Bruce, in his Professor Hulk form, were tinkering away at some invention in the corner. Rhodey, Nat and Clint were drinking and playing darts close by. Thor, Cap, Bucky, and Sam were shouting at the television, as they were having an intense game of Mario Kart.

Tony looked up at Peter, and smiled brightly.

“Hey kid, can you come over and give us a hand with this?”

He happily obliged.

“What are you working on?”

Bruce took off his glasses and began cleaning them. “We’re trying to reverse engineer Thor’s hammer.”

“You cannot use your gigantic brains to lift my hammer, Stark!” Thor yelled from the couch. Still concentrating on the tv. “You are worthy or you are not! No science to it!”

“That’s only what he wants us to think.”

“You’re really going along with this, Dr. Banner?”

“It’s like I always say, Peter. There’s nothing science can’t figure out.”

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“We need your hand.”

“Wait. So, when you said ‘can you give us a hand with this’ you literally meant ‘give you a hand’.”

“Yes.” Tony said simply.

Peter extended his arm and placed out his hand. They placed a glove on his hand and stuck a needle in his arm.

“Ow! Maybe give me a warning next time!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tony said. “Go over and try to lift Thor’s hammer.”

“It shall never work!”

“Quiet, Point Break.”

Peter walked up to Mjolnir and grabbed it. He felt a shock come from the handle. Peter was shot back into the wall.

“What the hell?!”

“I told you so. Mjolnir does not appreciate your tricks.”

“Okay, so we know now that it doesn’t work. Back to the drawing board.”

Peter was helped off the floor by Nat and Clint.

“For geniuses they can be pretty stupid sometimes.” Clint said.

“Victory is mine!” Thor yelled, standing triumphantly.

Bucky, Sam, and Steve groaned in response.

“Hey, Spider-Boy.” Sam said. “Who’s the girl?”

Peter realized his neck was no longer covered. Everyone fixed their eyes on him.

Thor came close to him, and examined his hickey’s.

“What kind of monster would do this to you, Parker? Give me their name so I can bring justice upon them!”

“No need to go all Shakespeare.” Sam interjected.

“Why are none of you enraged? Someone has harmed this child and placed injuries upon his neck!”

“No, Thor. When someone has those, it means they got laid.”

Thor’s anger turned to delight. He picked Peter up and gave him a hug that almost broke his back.

“You have had intercourse! Celebration is required!” Thor grabbed two large glasses of beer, and handed one to Peter.

“Cheers, my friend!” He said, draining the entire glass.

“Thor, he’s only eighteen.” Rhodey sighed.

“My mistake.” Thor handed him a second glass. “You are a growing boy.”

Peter set the glasses on the counter. He swore he wasn’t going to ask, but he was in too deep now.

“Can I have some advice?”

“If this is about you sex life, please go into as little detail as possible.” Clint said.

“I feel guilty.”

“About?”

“I slept with my boss’s daughter.”

Clint and Sam, being the immature ones, burst into laughter.

“Does Jameson know?” Steve said sternly.

“Kind of.” Peter sighed. “He knows I’m with someone who makes me happy, and he approves, but he doesn’t know it’s his daughter.”

“Oh, Peter.” Tony groaned.

“And he unknowingly paid his kids to lie to him about it.”

Tony started banging his head against the wall.

“And he shook my hand for sleeping with her.”

“Oh, shit!” Sam laughed. “Are you serious!?” He pulled up a picture of Jameson. “Look at this face!” Sam continued to laugh like a hyena. “You looked this man in the eye, after you made love to his daughter!”

Everyone except Clint looked at him, unimpressed.

Sam’s laughter eventually died down. He let out an exhausted breath.

“I didn’t know he was her father when we started dating.”

“Please tell me you used protection.” Tony said.

Peter blushed intensely. “We did.”

“And you feel guilty for not telling Jameson.” Natasha sighed.

“Of course I feel guilty.” Peter whined. “I’m a terrible person.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I want to. But only if MJ’s on board. I like her a lot.”

“So, I take it we are not going to celebrate?” Thor asked. “In Asgard, when a boy loses his virginity his family celebrates for days.”

“I mean, he did lose it before Steve.” Bucky quipped.

“You’re not a terrible person, Peter. Tell him when you two are ready. In the mean time, we need to have ‘the talk’.”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“Oh, but it is.” The Avengers gathered around Peter. “Rule one, use protection.”

“Don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Bucky said.

Thor began to speak next. “In order to conceive a child, you must-”

“Wait! We’re not trying to become parents yet. We’re not even married.”

“Oh. Then I have no more advice to give.”

“New rules.” Tony began. “Steve can’t give advice, because he hasn’t had sex. Only give advice about safety.”

That night was the most uncomfortable one of Peter’s life. Having to listen to his aunt give him the talk as a little boy was bad. Having to listen to his second family give him the talk as an adult was so much worse.


	13. Black Cat (MJ's POV)

MJ was curled up in her bed. She was wearing sweatpants and a black tank top. About to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door.

MJ looked over to the clock on her bed side table. 1:30. It read in bright read numbers.

She stood up slowly and stretched her arms out. On her way to the door, MJ grabbed a knife from under her bed.

Afterall, it was 1:30. You never know who could be on the other side. MJ looked through the peephole. It was just Peter. She put the knife away, and opened the door. He didn’t look well.

“You okay, Peter?”

“Yeah. Long night.”

“What happened?”

“Just talking to some family. They can go on forever.”

“I know the feeling. Come in.”

Peter and MJ sat on the couch together.

“So, yesterday we said we would try to be more honest. And it’s hard for me to say this, but-” He trailed off.

“Peter, it’s fine. I already know.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do, Spider-Man.” MJ said smiling.

Peter’s eyes widened. “You knew?!”

“Yeah. Isn’t that what you were talking about?”

“No! I meant we should tell your dad about us!”

“Why?”

“Not important. How did you know?”

MJ breathed heavily.

“Before I tell you, I want you to promise me something.” Peter nodded slowly. “A. Don’t get mad. B. Let me explain. Promise?”

“I do.”

“Good.” Okay, here it goes. “I’m Black Cat.”

Peter’s mouth hung open. “What?”

“Were you expecting some big reveal where our masks fell off, and we locked eyes, and we-” MJ said dramatically.

“No! Just. What?”

“You promised you’d let me explain.”

“But you did this to me!” Peter pulled down his shirt, showing the scratch MJ left.

“I didn’t know that was you. I’m sorry. Besides, you almost knocked me to my death with a taser web. Call it even?”

“Fine. Explain.”

 

When MJ was growing up, her dad would always tell her ‘Spider-Man makes things worse’ and ‘the cops are the real heroes’. That’s what she grew up believing. Until she read about Oliver Hunter.

As far as the cops were concerned, he was a legitimate business man. To everyone else in New York, he’s the man who cheated them out of their life savings.

Hunter had been able to get off scot-free by bribing cops and threatening people who agreed to testify.

MJ knew that there were good cops out there. That’s what she believed, and that’s what her father believed. But there weren’t enough of them to make a big difference.

One day after graduation, MJ decided to do it herself. It was a ‘rob from the rich and give to the poor’ type of thing. She was going to do some bad stuff, but she’d be helping a lot of others who couldn’t do so themselves. The good outweighed the bad.  
Being the daughter of the biggest journalist in New York had its perks. Enough perks to get her bulletproof material.

The outfit she came up with was pretty spectacular in her opinion. Light material that was not only bulletproof, but flexible, a mask made of graphite, and a white wig. Sure, that last part was a little extra, but it did conceal her identity more.

To cap it off, MJ added some retractable claws on her gloves. They aided with climbing, and she always thought Black Panther was pretty cool.

 

“You remind Kane that I made him a judge, I can end his career. I can make him a janitor if I want to. Make sure he does what I say. Understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Hunter.”

Oliver Hunter was walking to his vehicle, accompanied by three bodyguards.

“And this ‘Jefferson Davis’ guy, you said he wasn’t going to be a problem. I told you to take care of him. Why are you still here?”

One of the bodyguards rushed off, leaving the others alone. God knows what would happen if he didn’t do what Hunter asked.  
They had arrived at the car when the street lights went out. The three of them looked around puzzled.

One of the men was knocked out immediately. No one was in sight.

“Get in the car!”

Hunter sat in the car, breathing heavily, obviously terrified. The remaining bodyguard pulled out his gun and started aiming in all directions.

“You missed.” A voice echoed.

Hunter could see what was going on, but he could hear the cries of his bodyguard getting hit multiple times. He came crashing through the window. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him onto the ground.

Black Cat held her claws to his neck.

“What the hell do you want?!”

“You’re going to transfer $60 million into account 2187 by tomorrow. 10:00 PM.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’m going to take it from you, and you won’t like how.”

“You bitch! If I see you again, you’re dead!”

MJ threw him onto the ground and kicked him in the face. “This is the only time I’m asking.”

 

As expected, Hunter didn’t do as he was told. He had locked himself in his penthouse with twelve of his best men.

“You two stay with Mr. Hunt. The rest of you, stay hidden and wait for her. I’ll cover the elevator. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” They all responded.

“It’s past 10:00, she’ll never get in.”

Like yesterday, the lights immediately went out, and Hunter was afraid.

The elevator dinged, and opened slowly. The two guarding the door, were kicked to the ground easily.

MJ rushed towards the others, tackling them to the ground and avoiding gunfire.

Hunter heard the guns stop suddenly. One of his men came crashing through the window. He was unconscious.

Black Cat threw a knife at one of the guards, causing him to go down. The last man standing grabbed MJ, but got his arm broken.  
Hunter stood there alone.

“You should have listened to me.”

“Wait! Wait! I’ll pay you whatever you want! Please! I’ll-”

MJ slammed his head against the desk.

All in all, pretty successful for her first time.

The next day, MJ transferred the money to the families that Hunter cheated, and he was on the run.

 

Peter and MJ sat on her couch in silence.

“Good story, huh?” She laughed. Trying to ease the tension.

“So you’re, uh, not a supervillain?”

“Not that I know of.”

“How’d you learn to fight?”

“I actually did take self defense classes.”

“Oh.”

“And Krav Maga, Judo, and kickboxing.”

“Show off.” Peter joked. “But in all seriousness Kingpin wants us both dead.”

“We’ll worry about that later.”

“Also he’s bribed a SWAT team to do his biding.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“No.”

MJ smacked her head. “You’re an idiot. You could have told good cops about them and got some help!”

Peter sat there quietly. “Honestly, that slipped my mind.”

“Loser. So, we’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” MJ hugged Peter, and he immediately returned the gesture.

“Now what we’re you saying about telling my dad about us?”

Peter took a deep breath.

‘Shit. Here comes another freak-out rant’. MJ thought to herself.

“This morning your dad noticed I had hickey’s on my neck, so he said he knows why I was late and he understood, because apparently he knows me pretty well, and if I’ve made it this far in a relationship with someone they must mean a lot to me, and he shook my hand for sleeping with you, which I know a hand shake shouldn’t be a big deal but he’s never been nice to me before so it is a big deal and I’m a terrible person.”

‘That was long’.

Peter was catching his breath, while MJ pondered on what he said.

“So, you really want to tell him?”

“It’s the right thing to do.”

“I’ll tell you what. On Sundays I always go to my parent’s house for dinner. Come with me, and we can tell them.”

“Okay.” Peter said, yawning.

MJ looked over his face. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hands were shaking.

“Also, this is just my observation, but you look traumatized.”

“I’m scarred for life. I had to listen to the Avengers give me the talk for six hours.”

MJ stared to run her hands through his hair. She took him by the arm and pulled him along. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To bed.”

“I’m a little too tired for that.”

“We’re not going to do anything like that, Peter.” MJ said, slowly placing him on the bed and pulling the blanket over him. “We’re just going to sleep.”

MJ walked over to the other side and crawled in beside him. He was already asleep.

“Goodnight, loser.” She kissed him on the cheek, and drifted off to sleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating too often?


	14. Carrots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Spider-Man trailer looks f***ing awesome!

Peter woke up and smiled contently. Two nights in a row he had the best sleep of his life. The clock next to him read 9:30.

If he could, Peter would buy MJ’s bed for his apartment. The only problems were; it was probably insanely expensive. And it definitely wouldn’t fit. MJ’s bedroom was larger than Peter’s entire apartment.

It’s actually kind of sad.

Peter looked over to MJ’s side and found it empty.

He slowly got up out of bed and began his search for his girlfriend.

“Oh, good. You’re up.”

She was setting her table with places for the two of them. Whatever was cooking, it smelled amazing.

“How long have you been awake for?”

MJ shrugged. “About half an hour. I was going to wake you up, but you looked exhausted so I let you sleep a little longer.”

“Thanks.” Peter smiled.

“Come on, breakfast is ready.”

He sat at the table across from MJ. On his plate were pancakes and bacon. So far it smelled great, and looked fantastic.

“Dear God, in a world where so many are hungry let us eat this food with humble heart. Please help, and feed those who cannot do so themselves. Amen.”

“Amen.” Peter echoed. “Where’d you hear that one?”

“My dad always says it when I come over for dinner.”

‘That sounds way out of character from the Jameson I know’. He thought to himself.

MJ and Peter drenched their pancakes in butter, syrup, whipped cream, and tons of fruit.

“Oh my God! These taste amazing!”

“Glad you like them.” MJ responded, shoveling food in her mouth.

“How did you learn to cook this good?”

“My dad taught me.”

‘Jameson knows how to cook?’

Unfortunately, Peter wouldn’t get to enjoy his meal for much longer, because at that moment the phone rang.  
Peter got up to get it, but MJ had him sit back down. “It’s fine. Just let it go to voicemail.”

“You’ve reached Michelle Jameson. Please leave a message after the tone.”

“Michelle sweetie, it’s mom. If you’re listening to this, I’m coming over in a few minutes to drop something off at your place. I hope this doesn’t inconvenience you. Talk to you soon. Love you.”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Your mom’s coming over.”

“Yeah. So?”

“So, I’m not ready to meet her yet, and I don’t think the best introduction is at her daughter’s apartment in the morning.”

“But you said yesterday you thought we should tell them about us.”

“I did. But now I’m not so sure.”

“You’re a coward.”

“That’s me.” Peter said, heading to the door. ‘Out with plenty of time to spare’.

“Michelle.” Katherine knocked.

‘Or not’.

Peter started to head for the window.

“Peter, please.” MJ whispered.

He didn’t listen.

MJ groaned, and headed for the door.

“Hey mom.”

“Is that any way to greet your mother?” Katherine said smiling.

MJ was pulled into a hug.

“Come in.”

“I hope you don’t mind. I need to keep something at your place for a few days.”

“Not at all. What are you keeping here?”

“Him.” A golden retriever puppy came running into her apartment.

“He’s so cute! What’s his name?” MJ asked, petting him.

“Carrots.”

MJ looked up at her mother, giving her a confused look.

“It’s for Amy and Rosa’s birthday. Your father and I named him after their favourite food.”

“Makes sense.”

“Do you have company over?”

“I’m s-sorry what?” MJ stuttered.

“You have two plates out at your table.”

Peter was sticking to the wall outside her window. He was listening to every word.

‘Shit! Say no!’

“I actually do, mom.”

‘Come on!’

“Oh, that’s nice. Where is she?”

“Actually, it’s He. And HE is in the bathroom.”

“We’ll that’s not what I was expecting. Are you two serious, or…”

“We’re serious, mom. He’s really nice.”

“Can I meet this boy?”

‘Say no! Say no! Say no!’

“Of course. I’ll go check on him.”

‘Why?!’ Peter internally screamed.

No getting out of this now. Peter crawled through MJ’s bedroom window. She closed the door behind her.

“MJ!” He whispered.

“Come on. You’re Spider-Man, and you’re afraid of my mother?”

“Damn right I am.”

MJ grinned.

‘What is going through your head?’

“Okay. If you’re not going to man up and meet my mother, this is what you get.”

“I don’t understand.”

MJ started jumping on her bed, and moaning loudly. This girl was pure evil. “Oh! Peter!”

Meeting her mother was bad. Her mother thinking they were having sex was SO much worse.

“Fine! You win!”

Thankfully, she stopped immediately.

“I win!” She taunted. “Now come on.”

Peter was being pulled by the arm, dreading what was coming next.

“Mom, this is Peter. Peter, this is my mom, Katherine.”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” He said shyly.

Katherine looked Peter up and down.

‘Not good. Not good.’

“Nice to meet you too, Peter.”

Peter extended his hand, but Katherine put it down, hugging him instead.

“In our family, we don’t give each other handshakes.”

“I think she likes you.” MJ mouthed.

“So, how did you meet this fine young man?”

“Aunt Anna and his aunt May set us up on a blind date a couple of months ago.”

“How sweet.”

Katherine wasn’t as terrible as Peter thought she would be. She didn’t ask any embarrassing questions, or ask him what his intentions were with her daughter. None of those terrible clichés. She was incredibly nice, and seemed to approve of Peter and MJ.

Peter had another thought. If the rest of Jameson’s family seems this nice, how bad could he really be?

“So, mom. If it’s alright with you, can Peter come over for dinner on Sunday. I thought it would be a nice way to meet dad.”

“Of course! The more the merrier! I’m sure your father will love him!”

‘God, if you only knew’.

“Now, I’d better get going. I’ll pick up Carrots in two days.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Bye, Peter.” Katherine said, hugging him again.

“Bye, Mrs. Jameson.”

MJ closed the door and smirked at Peter. “Now was that so hard? You gigantic baby.”

“You were right.” Peter sighed.

“Can you say that a little louder?”

“You were right!” He laughed. Peter bent down and picked up Carrots. “Did your mom give you anything to take care of him?”

“No. I think she just got him.”

“In that case, we should head to the pet store. Get this little guy some food.”

“Good idea.”

“But I have to ask. If you’re Black Cat, are you afraid of this little guy?”

“If you’re Spider-Man, are you afraid of frogs?”

“Touché”

 

MJ, Peter, and Carrots walked down the aisle with a cart full of kibble.

“Okay, what else do we need?”

“Food bowl, water bowl, a ball, and a bed.”

“Got it.”

All of the items were all in one area, which was convenient. They were also surprisingly cheap.

“Have you ever had a dog?”

“Does being friends with a talking racoon count?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Then yes. How about you?”

“I did. He was a St. Bernard named Neil.”

“Neil?”

“My brother named him after Neil Armstrong. He’s always been into space and astronauts.”

“Never would have guessed.” Peter joked.

The two of them got back to MJ’s in a few minutes. Carrots made them carry him back home because he was too lazy to walk.  
They tried placing him in his bed, but he was less then thrilled. He got up quickly, and went in search of a better resting place.

“Where are you off to buddy?”

Peter and MJ followed him into her bedroom to see Carrots trying to climb onto the bed.

“I got you.”

Peter picked him up and placed him on the bed. Carrots walked around in a circle three times to get comfortable, and plopped down on the mattress. He immediately fell asleep.

“He’s adorable.” MJ whispered.

“Yeah, he is.”

“I kind of want to keep him.”

“You’ll see him all the time at your parents house.”

“I guess. But it’s just not the same.”

Peter took out his phone to check the time. 12:00.

“Hey, I have to go.”

“Where are you off to?”

“Ned’s place. He asked me to come over today, and I promised I would.”

“Oh. Tell Betty I said ‘hi’”

“You got it.”

Peter gave Carrots a pat on the head before leaving.

“Don’t forget about my parents on Sunday.”

“I won’t.”

“And you should talk to Davis about the SWAT team.”

“I will.”

Peter walked out through the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, right!”

MJ pulled Peter into a deep kiss.

“Bye, Loser.” She said, pressing their foreheads together.

Peter really didn’t want to leave. But a promise was a promise.

‘How did I get so lucky?’


	15. Proposal

Ned paced back and forth around his apartment. Ned was also rubbing his arm. He always did that when he got nervous. 

Something was definitely wrong.

Peter stepped in front of him, and lifted him up into the air to get him to stop.

Ned screamed. “What the hell, dude?!”

Peter placed him down softly.

“You were out of control.”

“Sorry. I’m good now.” Ned breathed slowly. “I’m not ok Peter! I am freaking out! I –”

Peter slapped Ned in the face.

“Thanks. I need that.”

“Okay. Now. Tell me slowly and calmly what is going on.”

Ned pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.

“Are you proposing to me, dude? Because you know I love you. Just not in THAT way.”

“I’m going to ask Betty to marry me!”

“That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!”

“But what if she says no?”

Peter grabbed Ned by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“She’s not going to say no. You two are perfect for each other.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You’ve been together for the past two years, and she loves you. Don’t freak out. And get your head in the game.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

“So, when are you going to ask her?”

“Tonight. I don’t know how, but it’s going to be tonight.”

“That’s great!”

“I also have two other things to ask.”

“Shoot.”

“Will you be my best man?”

Peter faked a gasp. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” After a few seconds of being dramatic, Peter went back to being serious. “What’s the other thing?”

“I need you to help me figure out how I can propose.”

“I’ll check Yahoo Answers.”

“Good idea!”

Peter clicked on a link. ‘What is the best way to propose to a girl?????????’

“What does it say?”

“Have a ring.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes. Next answer. Don’t propose. Life is meaningless.”

“Well, that’s just depressing.”

“Put the ring in champagne and wait until she finds it. If she drinks it, dump her.”

“Betty and I can’t drink.”

“That’s what you got from that answer?”

“I don’t think this is working.”

He was right. Was this all they could come up with? Neither of them were the most romantic guys in the world. And they had no idea how girls wanted to be proposed to. Who on earth could they go to about something like this?

“May!” Peter shouted.

“It’s November.”

“No. We can go to aunt May and ask her what to do!”

“That’s a great idea!”

 

“Peter! Ned! What a nice surprise!” May said, hugging the two of them. “What brings the two of you over?”

“Can’t a nephew just visit his favourite aunt unexpectedly?”

“I’m your only aunt.”

“No competition! But in all seriousness, we do have a reason for coming over.”

“I’m going to propose to Betty!” Ned said happily.

“Oh, sweetie that’s amazing!”

“And he needs help figuring out how to pop the question. How did Ben propose to you?”

“Well, it was the summer after we graduated university.” May began. “He took me to the restaurant where we had our first date. He told me how much he loved me, and then he asked me to marry him.”

May started playing with the engagement ring on her finger.

“I really miss him.” Peter spoke up.

“Yeah, me too.”

“I think I know how you can propose.”

“Really? How?”

“Come with me!” Peter kissed aunt May on the cheek and pulled Ned out the door with him. “Thanks May! I love you!”

“I love you too Peter!”

 

“Pull up in front of this building.” Peter instructed.

Ned stopped his car, and looked puzzled.

“What are we doing at Midtown?”

“Here’s my idea. You first asked out to prom Betty in the gym. You went to your first date in the gym. And you had your first kiss in, you guessed it, the gym.”

“So where are you going with this?”

“We’ll set up the gym to look like it did on your first date. You can wear your old suit, and she can wear her old dress.”  
“I don’t think my suit with fit.”

Since sophomore year, Ned had a bit of a growth spurt, and lost some weight. The suit would look completely ridiculous.

“We can get it tailored.”

“In less than a day?”

“I’ll ask Mr. Stark.”

“And do you really think Midtown will let us do this?”

“Of course they will! They love us!”

Peter and Ned walked into Principal Morita’s office.

“What the hell are you boys doing in here?” A feminine voice asked.

The two turned around to see their old teacher Ms. Useless. Okay, that wasn’t her actually name. But it was hard to pronounce, and it had a striking resemblance to useless. One day, she had caught them calling her that behind her back. Before that, she was mean to everyone. After that, she turned into the devil. Needless to say, she did not like them.

“Hey. Ms. Um. Ushbladava?” Peter said. He still wasn’t sure how to pronounce it.

“Are you asking me or telling me, Mr. Parker?”

“Was I right?” He asked, hopefully.

“Not even close.”

“Then I was asking.”

“Where is Mr. Morita?” Ned asked cautiously.

“He’s on a trip with his family. He won’t be back for two weeks. I’m filling in for him.”

‘Damn’.

“Oh. We’ll we have a favour to ask.”

“No.” She said immediately.

“But you didn’t even hear what the favour was.”

“I didn’t have to.”

‘God, I forgot how much I don’t like you’.

“When you hear what it is, you’ll change your mind.”

“Not likely.”

“So, Ned is going to propose to his girlfriend, Betty.”

“I remember Ms. Brant. She was just as bad as the two of you.”

‘That was rude’.

“And Ned and Betty had all their firsts in the gym. First time asking out, first date, first kiss.”

“First time having sex.” Ned interjected.

“Dude! Gross! Way to overshare!”

Ms. Useless did not look impressed.

“You said ‘all their firsts’. I was being honest!”

‘Great. Now I’m traumatized for life! Anyway, we want to set up the gym like it was during their first prom. Nice, right?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Well, what if we –”

“Edna, can you send a hall monitor down here.”

“And we’ll see ourselves out!”

Ned and Peter quickly made their way to the car.

“You know, I really think we had her before I mentioned we first had sex in the gym.”

Peter banged his head against the dashboard repeatedly. “It did not help. But she would have said ‘no’ either way.”

“So, what are we going to do know?”

“Same thing. We don’t need permission.”

“What?”

“Take your suit upstate to Mr. Stark. MJ can get Betty ready, and I can set up the gym.”

“But Ms. Uslamadona said ‘absolutely not’. Did I pronounce it right?”

“I don’t think so. I can sneak in and do it. You have nothing to worry about. As your best man, I’ll make sure everything goes by smoothly.”

“Meet back here in six hours?”

Peter looked down at his watch. 2:30.

“Perfect.”

The two friends did their handshake, and Peter left the vehicle to text MJ.

‘Can you get Betty to try on her sophomore prom dress? Ned needs here at Midtown at 8:30’.

‘Can I ask why?’

‘Ned is going to ask her to marry him’.

‘Oh my God! That’s great!’

‘It really is! So can you do it?’

‘Of course. TTYL’

Okay then. Time to get to work.

 

It certainly wasn’t easy. Ms. Usa-something or other was close to catching him plenty of times. It was even more difficult to smuggle all that stuff in. After what felt like years, but was only a few hours, Peter had set up the gym just like their sophomore prom.

Ned texted Peter telling him that he was outside. His suit fit a lot better.

“Do I look ridiculous?”

“Nah man. You look great!”

“Good.”

“Do you have the ring?”

Ned pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

“I do.”

“Come on.”

Peter led Ned into the gym. If the look on his face said anything, he did a pretty decent job.

“This looks incredible!”

“MJ just texted me. Betty’s here.”

Ned started breathing heavily. “Can you slap me again?”

Peter did as instructed.

“Thank you.”

“Remember. You love her. She loves you. And you’re awesome together.”

“Love her. Love me. Awesome. Got it.”

“Here we go!”

The song Ned and Betty first danced to was playing in the background. Peter stepped over into the corner.  
Betty entered the gym. Ned looked like he was going to pass out.

“Ned?”

He let out a deep breath, and got down on one knee.

“Elizabeth ‘Betty’ Brant.” Ned began.

“Yes!”

‘That went a lot quicker then expected’.

“Babe, let me finish.” He laughed.

“We both know you couldn’t have gone through that without crying.”

Ned placed the ring on Betty’s finger.

They really were the best couple he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be Jameson finding out about Peter, unless you want anything in between.


	16. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM

(Four days ago)

“So, Michelle told me something very interesting today.” Katherine began. “She actually has a boyfriend.”

Jameson looked up from his book immediately, with his eyes wide. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Michelle has a boyfriend.”

“I heard that part. Just. What?”

“Michelle was telling me about him. He’s a really sweet boy. I know you’ll love him.”

“Am I meeting this boyfriend?”

“She’s bringing Peter over on Sunday. I thought it was a nice idea.”

“Peter? Peter who?”

“It didn’t come up.”

Jameson closed his book and growled.

“I know you don’t like the thought of our daughter dating.”

“Of course I don’t like it. She can date when she’s married. No man will ever be good enough for her.”

“You know, my dad didn’t want to meet you.”

“Wait, what?” Jameson asked, shocked.

“But. After he got to know you, he really liked you.”

“After thirty years of marriage, you’re telling me this now?”

“My point is, if you get to know Peter and you’ll like him. He’s very polite.”

“You met him?”

“Yeah. He was at her place.” Katherine said, casually.

“He was at her place!?”

“That’s what I said.”

Jameson looked like he was about to throw up.

“It wasn’t anything like that. They just slept in the same bed, and had breakfast.”

“So, there was no sex?”

“No.”

Jameson let out a sigh of relief.

“What else did you find out about him. I need to know everything before I meet him.”

“He’s going to Empire State University to study engineering.”

“So far so good.”

“He’s kind of short, but he’s actually quite handsome.”

“I could do without those details. How did they meet?”

“Anna set the two of them up on a blind date. Apparently, she’s been trying to get them together for a few years now.”

“How does your sister know this boy?”

“He’s the nephew of her friend.”

“Okay. Lightning round. Answer as fast as possible. Age?”

“Eighteen.”

“Religion?”

“Catholic.”

“Job?”

“No idea.”

“Facial hair.” Jameson asked. Stroking his mustache.

“None.”

“Damn. Has he ever been involved with the police in any way, shape, or form?”

“Not as far as I know.”

Peter was. But there was no reason for them to know that.

“Cat person, or dog person?”

“How is this relevant?”

“I hate cats. The answer means everything.”

“I don’t know.”

“What is his opinion on Spider-Man?”

“It didn’t come up.”

“Shoe size?”

“I don’t think that will be the difference in whether or not you like him.”

“I think it’s obvious why I’m asking this. You know. Big feet, big. Uh.” Jameson made a gesture with his hands.

“Once again. Relevance?”

“He’s dating our daughter. Of course it’s relevant! What are his intentions with my Michelle?”

“I didn’t ask.”

“That’s the number one question that MUST be asked.”

“You can ask him yourself.”

“This ‘Peter’ fellow his starting to sound very familiar. Have I met him before?”

“There’s over eight million people in New York. What are the odds you’ve already met him?”

“Maybe you’re right honey.”

 

(Present day. Sunday morning)

Peter’s alarm went off, and he woke up immediately. 6:00 am. Time to panic. In exactly twelve hours, he was going to be a dead man.

An envelope slid under his door. Time to pay his rent. Unfortunately, by the time the day was over, he would definitely be out of a job. Even though Jameson made it very clear he didn’t have a ‘job’.

All his money was being put towards university. So, he was almost certainly going to be evicted. A homeless superhero. Kind of sounds like something out of a movie.

For his ‘last day on earth’ as Ned called it, Peter had only one thing in mind. It wasn’t something smart, like finding a place to sleep tonight. 

Although, it should have definitely been a priority. 

Instead, Peter was going to spend his day Spider-Man-ing. If you’re going to die today, might as well do what you love.

“Good morning, Peter.” Karen said happily.

“Hey, Karen.”

“Is something the matter? Your voice sounds like you are dreading something.”

“You can tell that from my voice?”

“Yes. Would you like to discuss your feelings?”

“If I did, would you tell Mr. Stark?”

“I would not have to. He reads everything we say to each other.”

“Great.” Peter said sarcastically.

 

After a few hours on patrol, Peter decided to stop and hang out in the park. Usually at this time of day he would go talk to the man on the bench.

He was there everyday, making sketches and cartoons of whatever he thought was funny. Sometimes it was birds, other times it was caricatures. He even drew a few pictures of Spider-Man. Peter thought they were amazing.

“Nice to see you Spidey!”

“Hey.” Peter said, sitting down beside him.

“What’s got you down?”

“You don’t want to hear about my problems, sir.”

“Come on! You’re a superhero, but your still human!” He said, cleaning his glasses. “You are, human, right?”

“I am. But I’m also Spider-Man. It’s embarrassing. An Avenger has real human problems.”

“Just because you have superpowers, that doesn’t mean your love life would be perfect. I don’t think superpowers automatically means there won’t be any personality problems, family problems or even money problems. So, on then. Let out your feelings. Tell me about your problems. You’ll feel a lot better.”

Peter let out a sigh. “I’m meeting my girlfriends dad today. Who also happens to be my boss. He doesn’t like me. At all. Her mom likes me, and I’ve met her sisters before, and they all seem to like me. I just feel bad for lying to him all this time. And it’ll be super awkward tonight because I’ll be in his house. At his dinner table. With his family. Isn’t that weird?”

“It doesn’t matter if you think it’s weird or not. Do you like her?”

“I like her a lot.”

“Then that’s all that matters. Just be polite, and show your boss you respect his daughter. He’ll have to like you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lee.”

“Please, call me Stan.”

“Got it. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Peter said.

“See you around, Spidey!”

 

Peter knocked on MJ’s front door. She’d told him to dress casual, so he was wearing dark grey jeans, and a blue sweater. That’s what people wear when meeting girlfriends parents, right?

He’s also brought some flowers for MJ’s mother. She’d said that tulips were her favourite. Might as well get one of the parents to like him.

MJ opened the door almost immediately. She was still wearing his NASA hoodie and yoga pants. MJ still looked way better than Peter in his own hoodie.

“You look nervous.” She laughed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Relax. Mom loves you already.”

“It’s your dad I’m worried about.”

“He’ll come around eventually.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then you still have me.” MJ said, pecking his lips. “Now come on.” She started to pull him by the arm.

Peter used his powers to stick to the floor. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Or. Just hear me out. We stay here, and I don’t die.”

“We both know I can kick your ass. So, get moving.”

Peter conceded. “I let you win.”

“Sure thing, bug boy.”

“What did you call me?”

 

This was a terrible idea. So what if Peter felt guilty? He would still live to see tomorrow.

‘Why do you have to have a conscience?’ Peter thought to himself. ‘Because of you, you’ve sent yourself to your doom! No, I am not being dramatic’.

Peter and MJ walked through the door to be greeted by Amy, Rosa, and Carrots.

“Michelle! Michelle!” They said, embracing their sister.

“Hey guys! I missed you.”

“We missed you too!”

“And you guys remember Peter.”

“Your boyfriend!” Amy sang.

“Hi.” Peter said shyly.

He felt like he was going to pass out. There were footsteps coming from around the corner. Jameson was coming, and his life was about to be over.

‘I had a pretty good run’.

Thankfully, it was just Katherine.

“Peter! How are you?”

‘I’m about to die’.

“I’m good. How are you doing?”

“How nice of you to ask. I’m doing great! I see you’ve met Amy and Rosa. Sorry they’re so clingy.”

“No need to apologize. They’re wonderful.”

“My thoughts exactly. Come meet MJ’s brother.”

Peter and MJ followed Katherine, hand in hand.

“Just so you know, he’s probably going to be very protective of me.” She whispered.

“Good to know.”

John was even bigger up close. Sure, he had seen him before at the planetarium, and at the office sometimes, but that was at a distance. He was almost a foot taller than Peter. He was even taller than Cap. Crazy, right?

“Junior, this is your sister’s boyfriend, Peter.”

John locked his eyes on Peter. ‘Don’t freak out’.

“You’re dating my sister, huh?”

“Y-yes.” Peter stuttered.

He extended his arm to Peter. “John Jonah Jameson Jr.”

‘That’s quite the name’.

Peter nervously shook his hand.

“That’s one hell of a grip.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’ve got a good handshake.”

“You can just call him John. He only does the name thing to intimidate people.” MJ said.

“Have I seen you around before?”

“I, uh. I don’t think so.”

“And you’re sure you want to date Michelle? You know she’s a weirdo.” John joked.

“I’m sure. I really like her.”

“Junior!” Rosa called. “Can you help us take Carrots out to the bathroom?”

“Coming!”

John left the room quickly, leaving Peter with MJ and Katherine.

“Why don’t we meet MJ’s father.” Katherine said.

‘Shit!’

This was what Peter had been dreading for the past two months. Goodbye, job. Goodbye, crappy apartment. Goodbye, future engineering degree.

“John.” Peter was about to puke. “This is Peter.”

Jameson turned around and his eyes met Peter’s.

“Peter Parker.” He whispered to himself. Jameson looked like he was going to explode, but he kept it in. “Katherine, honey, can I please have a moment to talk to Peter and Michelle. Alone.”

“Of course.” Katherine left the room. Not knowing what had just occurred.

Jameson let out a deep breath.

“You. Parker. You defiled my daughter?!”

“No!” Peter squeaked. “I –”

“The girl you had sex with was MY daughter?! MY Michelle?!”

“He didn’t defile me, dad. It was completely consensual.”

“You’ve been dating my daughter?!”

“Y-yes.”

“Have you no respect, Parker?!”

“I swear. I didn’t know she was your daughter when I met her!”

“Dad, please. He’s a nice guy.”

“How nice can he be? He’s always late to work! He always has mysterious cuts on his face! What is it you’re up to, Parker?”

“N-nothing.”

“How many times have you done the deed with my daughter?”

“Dad, that’s embarrassing.”

“I have a right to know.”

“Only once.” Peter said.

“How long have you known she was my daughter?”

Jameson was somewhat calm now. Maybe things would go smoothly from here on out.

“One day after our first date.”

“That long?!”

Or, maybe not.

“Mr. Jameson, I –”

“Don’t you start, Parker! I have more questions! How many dates have you been on?”

The two counted in their heads.

“Thirty-ish?”

“Were you ever planning on telling me?”

“Yes. When you started liking me. But I felt guilty about lying, so I thought we should tell you now.”

Jameson paused for a moment. “You thought I didn’t like you?”

“Well you fire me every other week, tell me my work is crap, and at work you don’t really like anyone.”

“That’s a face I put on to make people work harder! You’re a great photographer, Parker!”

“So, you like me?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I don’t like you now!”

“I’m sorry sir. I’ll see myself out.”

“Stop.” He said sternly. Jameson breath in and out before speaking againg. “Michelle, sweetie, do you like this boy?”  
“I really do.”

“Does he make you happy?”

“He does.”

Jameson sighed.

“The thing I care about most is your happiness, Michelle.” It was like he turned into a completely different person. “I’m going to give you a chance, Parker. One. Chance.”

“Thank you, sir.” Peter smiled.

“Don’t think I’m going to treat you any differently at work.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

“I will also have you know; I expect you both to be completely honest with me in the future. Understand?”

“Yes.” Peter and MJ responded in unison.

“This doesn’t mean I completely approve. It will take a lot of time, and a lot of alcohol for me to adjust.”

“But you don’t drink, dad.”

“Then it will take very little alcohol. And Parker?”

“Yes sir?”

“I will only fully approve of you, when you marry my daughter. So I expect you to be in this for the long haul.”

“I am.”

“The only reason I’m acting this way is because you make my Michelle happy. If you so much as do anything, and I mean anything to upset her, I will fire you. For real.”

'There are worse things that could happen'.

"I will also literally emasculate you in front of the entire office."

“MJ means a lot to me, Mr. Jameson. I will treat her with respect.”

“Just what I wanted to hear. Now then, I hope you like shrimp and grits.”

 

“Now was that so bad, Parker?” MJ asked. The two of them were lying in her bed. MJ was squeezing his arm, and had her leg draped across him.

“Yes. I was terrified.”

“I get it. I’ve never seen him that mad before. But after that, wasn’t it enjoyable?”

“It was.” Peter said, kissing MJ’s forehead. “MJ?”

“Yeah?”

“As much as I like this position we’re in, my entire side is starting to fall asleep. You’re hugging too hard.”

“Shut up, bug boy. You’re mine.”

MJ took her head off Peter’s chest and kissed him deeply. Her hands slid under his shirt.

“Is this okay?”

“Absolutely. But stay away from my neck. I have work in the morning.”

MJ smiled devilishly. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Jameson way more mad. And he was going to be furious at MJ. But I had already established that he really loves his family, so I thought it was a little out of character to do that.  
> PLEASE READ THIS PART  
> I'm going to update this every other day from now on. This is far from over, but I'm starting a Star Wars AU that I think you'll enjoy. It goes up tomorrow morning. Please check it out.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	17. Business as Usual

Peter woke up with his face buried in MJ’s curls. He sighed contently. Peter had survived his ‘last day on earth’. Even if it was, he would die happy.

But if he didn’t get up and get to work soon, Jameson would literally kill him.

Peter slid his arm out from MJ’s grasp, and got out of bed quietly to avoid waking her.

He felt bad about leaving her without saying goodbye, so instead he left a note.

‘Dear MJ, I had to leave for work. I’m really sorry for this. I hope you had a good night sleep 😊.  
-Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

Is it weird that Peter thought it was a little funny? Nah. It’s normal.

He gathered his clothes off of the floor, and pulled the blanket over MJ. God, she was beautiful in the morning. Not that she wasn’t always beautiful. Just a different kind of beautiful.

 

“Morning Ned.” Peter said smiling.

His friend looked shocked.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s just that, you’re here!”

“I work here. I’ve worked here for years.”

“But you’re on time!”

It was no secret that Peter was always late. The whole office knew. So he couldn’t blame Ned for being a little bit surprised.

“Is that a problem?”

“No! It’s just a little weird. Is this going to become a regular thing?”

“If I want Jameson to approve of me, then it better.”

“Oh right! How’d dinner go yesterday?”

“It was, uh, eventful.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“I was terrified. I thought he was going to kill me.”

“Didn’t see that one coming.” Ned said sarcastically.

“He also threatened to emasculate me in front of the entire office.”

“That sounds just like him.”

“But after that he was surprisingly…” Peter paused for a moment. “Nice.”

“Nice?”

“That’s what I said.”

“But he’s never nice.”

“I know. But around his family it’s like he’s a whole other person.”

“That’s crazy.”

“But he said that he won’t be treating me differently around work.”

“Parker! Get in here!”

“Business as usual, I guess.” Peter said.

He left Ned’s side and walked into Jameson’s office.

“Yes sir?”

“I’ll cut to the chase. I need pictures!”

“Of Spider-Man? Got it.”

Peter turned around to leave.

“Stop!”

He stopped in his tracks.

“I don’t want pictures of Spider-Man.”

‘Did he really just say that?’

“Sir?”

“I know what I said, Parker. Our readers love Spider-Man. But I want to give them something fresh.” Jameson said, painting a picture with his hands. “Something different.”

“What are you asking, sir?”

“There’s a new vigilante that’s been targeting wealthy business men. She goes by the name ‘Black Cat’.”

‘And there it is’.

“No one’s been able to get a clear shot of her. If we can be the first paper to get a photo, and I mean a GREAT photo of her, we’ll be huge! Not just the paper that made Spider-Man famous, but the paper that gave the world ‘Black Cat’.”

“How are you going to portray her?”

“Haven’t decided yet. It won’t be ‘threat or menace’. That’s Spider-Man’s thing. I’ll figure it out once we have the photo.”

‘Making your daughter infamous? People have done crazier things’.

“I’ll get to work right away Mr. Jameson.”

‘Easiest job ever’.

“Good. Don’t come back until you get the pictures. If you do, you’re fired!”

‘I know you don’t mean it. You like me!’

“Yes sir.”

Peter exited the office and Ned ran up to him.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing. Just wants me to get some photos.” He said, entering the elevator.

“You realize you take selfies for a living.”

The elevator closed.

“I’m not taking photos of Spider-Man this time.”

“Then who does he want?”

“Black Cat. Easiest job ever, right?”

“Why would that be easy? Last time you saw her you were nearly killed! You don’t even know how to find her!”

Peter never got around to telling Ned that MJ was Black Cat.

“Yeah. About that. MJ actually, uh, is Black Cat.”

“Wait, what? And you’re still dating?”

“Yeah. She’s not really a criminal. Kind of has a ‘Robin Hood’ thing going.”

“But does she know you’re Spider-Man?”

“She does.”

“How long have you known?!”

“Oh, God, uh.” Peter counted on his fingers. “About, a week? A little less than a week.”

“And you never thought of telling me?”

“It slipped my mind.”

The elevator door opened, and the two walked out.

“So, you just have to take photos of your girlfriend?”

“And I’m not allowed back until I get it.”

Ned was silent for a moment. He grinned. “I just had a thought.”

“Which is?”

“It would be suspicious if you got the photos right away. So you might as well just wait a little.”

“Ned, that’s dishonest.”

“Come on. What if you were doing something productive?”

“Depends.”

“Well, as my best man, there’s nothing wrong with a little prep for my wedding.”

“Don’t you have to work?”

“Betty is looking for a wedding dress today along with her bridesmaids. Why can’t we get suits today?”

“You do have a point.”

“Of course I do. Now come on.”

 

“Are we sure this guy is legit?”

“Sure he is. What makes you think otherwise?”

Peter and Ned found a tailor who worked in the back of a deli.

“Just a feeling.”

After what felt like hours, the two of them had gotten suits ordered. They were actually pretty cheap. That raised some red flags for Peter. This guy seemed pretty sketchy.

“What time is it?”

“Noon.” Ned said, checking his phone. “I’m starving.”

“Well, we are in a deli.”

“See! This was a great idea!”

 

“Hey, MJ. It’s Peter.”

“What’s up loser?”

“I’m sorry for leaving you this morning.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you mad at me?” He questioned.

“No. But you’re going to have to make it up to me later.”

“Whatever you say. I have a favour to ask.”

“Then you have to make it up to me twice.”

“Deal.”

“So what do you need?”

“I need a picture of you.”

“Are you asking for nudes Parker?” MJ teased. “Because I’m not that kind of girl, and you’ve seen the real thing in person.”

“Not like that!” Peter blushed. “Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?” She asked innocently.

“Teasing me with stuff like that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Peter groaned. “I need pictures of Black Cat.”

“Why?”

“Your dad wants to make you the front page.”

“Is he going to turn me into a menace like you?”

“He hasn’t decided yet. Says he’ll decided based on the photo. That means you can decide how you’re portrayed.”

“I like the sound of that. Come over tonight. Eight O’clock. Bring your camera.”

“Got it.”

“Talk to you soon?”

“Definitely. Bye.” Peter said, hanging up his phone. He sat back down next to Ned, who had just finished his sandwich.

“Who was that?”

“MJ. I’m getting the photo tonight.”

“So, you have the rest of the day off.”

“I guess I do. I have eight hours to kill. Now what?”

“Star Wars Marathon!”

“You read my mind.”

“But we skip ‘The Last Jedi’.”

“Obviously. But we have to watch ‘Rogue One’ and ‘Solo’.”

“There’s not enough time.”

“We can continue tomorrow.”

“A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.”


	18. Eviction Notice

“You can’t have a conversation with someone by using Star Wars quotes!” Ned shouted. “It’s impossible!”

“You underestimate my power.”

“Are you ever going to stop?”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Peter said, imitating Obi-Wan. “Yes. I’ll stop.”

“Finally. I thought you were going to go on forever.”

“I easily could have.”

“You know what I’m thinking about?”

“Uh, Betty?”

“No.”

“Darth Jar Jar?”

“No. But that idea is awesome. I’m thinking how weird it was that Padme died of ‘sadness’.”

“I actually have some ideas on that.”

“Which are?”

“Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?”

“We literally JUST watched Revenge of the Sith.”

“Since Palpatine was his apprentice, he also knew how to save people from dying.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“On one hand we have Anakin/Darth Vader. No legs, no arms except for his mechanical one, and burned to a crisp. And on the other hand, we have Padme. About to give birth, and fainted from slight choking. I think Palpatine used his master’s technique to save Vader, but killed Padme.”

“So, he took Padme’s life and gave it to Vader?”

“Exactly.”

“We just had a whole conversation about someone dying from sadness in a movie from over a decade ago. What do you think normal people talk about in their free time?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.”

“We really are nerds.”

“Isn’t it great?”

“Absolutely.”

Peter looked down at his phone. He had to get to MJ’s.

“Hey, I have to get going.”

“MJ’s place again?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s four nights in a row. You’ve only had sex on one of those nights.”

“We don’t have to do it every night. Makes it more special when we do.”

“What I meant was, you’re sleeping at her place, in her bed, fully clothed. You’re practically living together.”

“We’ve actually talked about that.”

“You’re already moving in together?!” Ned asked, shocked.

“No. Just what we think of it. Neither of us want to live with someone before marriage.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the worst thing if you were living together. Aren’t you going to get evicted?”

“Not if I get enough for my rent soon. That’s why making these photos good is so important. I’m hoping to get enough from Jameson.”

“How much is your place?”

“$600 per month.”

“That’s way overpriced! You said it was smaller than MJ’s bedroom!”

“I know. But it’s the cheapest place I could find.”

“You’ve been a freelancer at the bugle since you were fifteen. And now you’re dating his daughter. Don’t you deserve a little more pay?”

“I can’t get paid more for dating his daughter. That’s nepotism. Besides, everything will work out. It always does.”

 

Peter swung by his apartment to pick up his camera. Home sweet (terrible) Home.

“Rent?” A familiar voice asked.

‘You’ve got to be shitting me’.

Peter turned around to face Mr. Ditkovich.

“Hi.”

“’HI’? What’s ‘hi’? Can I spend it?”

“I uh, have a paycheck due tomorrow.”

“You’re rent is late again.”

“I know, Mr. Ditkovich. I promise I can pay you tomorrow.”

“You’d better. And don’t try to sneak past me. I have ears like a cat, and eyes like a rodent.”

‘And a face like one too. But that’s not here nor there’.

 

“MJ?” Peter knocked on her front door.

“It’s unlocked!” Her voice came from inside the apartment.

Peter slowly walked into the living room. Clutching his camera in his hands.

“Hey, Peter.” MJ said. She was wearing her Black Cat getup, minus the mask and the wig. “You ready to do this?”

“Yep.”

‘It’s not like living in my crappy apartment depends on it. But I can’t let you know that’.

“You can head up to the roof. I can take the photos from the ground.”

“Is that what you usually do for Spider-Man?”

“Actually, I take the photos after I stop a criminal, but then your dad blames me for the whole thing. We should avoid that all together.”

“So I just stand on the roof and try to look awesome.”

“Basically.”

Peter went down the elevator, but MJ went out through the window and up the wall. It would probably be weird if one of her neighbors saw Black Cat in their building. Peter was sure that his neighbors had seen him as Spider-Man at one point. He was really terrible when it came to his so called ‘secret identity’.

“Are you ready?!” Peter yelled up to the roof.”

MJ gave him a thumbs up.

The photos were great in his opinion. Hopefully, they were good enough to get Peter his rent money.

He got about twenty photos in total. The last few of them were MJ jumping down from the roof.

“So how did I do?” MJ said, pulling off her mask.

“You looked amazing. You should be a model.”

She blushed at that comment.

“Peter, please.”

“I’m serious. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks. So do you want to head back up now?”

“Sure thing.”

The two of them climbed up the side of the wall and entered through her window.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“How come we never stay at your place?”

‘Because I’m about to get evicted and my apartment is smaller than your bedroom. And it smells bad. And I still sleep in a twin bed’.

“Uh, no reason. Why?”

“Whenever you stay over, you always have to go and get stuff from your place. I kind of feel bad about it.”

“There’s no reason to feel bad, MJ. Besides, you wouldn’t really like my place.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure it’s fine.”

‘It’s anything but fine’.

“Why don’t we stay over there tonight?”

‘Shit! Don’t say it, don’t say it!’

“Sure.”

‘You idiot!’

 

Peter’s neighborhood was a big step down from MJ’s. Hers was clean, with large buildings, and didn’t have terrifying people.  
“I’ve never been in this area before.”

The two of them pulled up in front of an old building.

“What are we doing here?”

“This crappy building is my apartment.”

“I thought you could afford a better place.”

“All my money goes towards my tuition. This is all I could get.”

“If you want, I could ask my dad to pay you more.”

“That’s not necessary. I’d rather earn it honestly.”

“Okay.”

“If you don’t want to be here, we could just go back to your place. I like it way better.”

“It’s not a big deal. Is there anything I should be worried about?”

“Just my neighbors, the bats, rats, cats, and my landlord Mr. Ditkovich.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“I wish I was.”

Peter and MJ walked up the stairs where they ran into Mr. Ditkovich.

“Ah. Bringing some company over, are we?”

“I, uh –”

“Don’t bother. You’re evicted.”

“Wait, what?! I thought I had until tomorrow?”

“You do. But it’s unlikely that you’ll actually pay me. I thought I’d get it over with now.”

“Mr. Ditkovich, I swear, as soon as I get payed tomorrow, I’ll give you the money.”

“Not likely, but whatever.”

MJ and Peter stood alone on the stairs.

“He seems nice.”

“Yep. A real saint.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you might be getting evicted?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m worried now.”

“You just proved my point.”

“If it comes to the point where you get evicted, you can come live with me.”

“But we said we –”

“I know what we said, but at that point I didn’t know you were nearly homeless. Promise me you’ll let me know how it goes?”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

“Can we head back to your place now? The cats usually come out now.”

“Why do you have cats in here?”

“They keep the rats under control.”

“And you have rats because?”

“They got rid of the cockroaches.”

“Okay, you’re definitely coming to live with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Spider-Man 2, and I couldn't resist.


	19. Moving Day

The elevator opened slowly as Peter walked into the bugle. Two days in a row, he was on time. It was actually nice not being yelled at by Jameson. Who knew?

Peter knocked on the door to Jameson’s office.

“Sir.” He said, waving the photos of Black Cat. “I have what you asked for.”

“Already?” Jameson asked with a tiny bit of shock in his voice.

“I guess I just got lucky.”

Peter dropped the photos on his desk. Jameson put on his glasses and looked through them one by one.

“Not bad.”

That had to be the highest praise Peter had ever received from his boss.

“Really?”

“Yes. I can see it already.” He said, standing to face the window. “Black Cat: Vigilante or Burglar?”

‘Better than ‘Threat or Menace’. Peter thought to himself.

Jameson grabbed the chequebook off of his desk.

“I’ll give you three hundred for all ten of them.”

“Five hundred.”

“That’s outrageous! Done.”

It didn’t seem unreasonable. Three hundred dollars for ten photos? That was less than he got for his first pictures of Spider-Man.

“Give this to Ms. Brant. You know the drill.”

Peter grabbed the cheque and headed out the door.

“Morning Betty.”

“You’re early.”

“I’m on time.”

“I know. It’s weird.”

“I’m trying to make Jameson like me.”

“Yeah, Ned told me. But come on. He doesn’t like anyone here.”

“True. But I can try my best.”

“Whatever floats your boat. Head over to Angela in accounting. She needs to put this in the books.”

“Thanks.”

Peter walked over to Angela and handed her the cheque.

“Hey Mrs. Wilson.”

“Good morning dear. I see you’re on time today.” She smiled.

Why was everyone so shocked by this?

“I’m –”

“You’re trying to get Mr. Jameson to like you because your sleeping with his daughter.” Angela said casually.

Peter blushed. “H-how did you, uh, know that?”

“Betty told me.”

“Oh. Uh, did she tell anyone else?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay, good. Could you please try to keep this quiet? It’s kind of awkward.”

“Of course.”

Never tell Betty anything if you want to keep a secret.

“You told Angela about MJ and I?!”

“Sorry. She was congratulating me on my engagement and it kind of came up.”

“How could that come up?”

“It just does.”

“Please tell me you didn’t tell anyone else.”

“Just my hairdresser.”

“Okay.”

“And my landlady and my bridesmaids.”

“I’ll rephrase. Did you tell anyone who works here?”

“Nope.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank God.”

 

Peter headed back to MJ’s place after work. There were a few things that they had to discuss.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Do you, uh. Do you want to?”

“I mean we’ve only been together for two and a half months.”

“That’s not a very long time.”

“But I don’t know how I feel with you living in that hell hole.”

“It’s not a hell hole.”

“You have bats.”

“Fine. I know my place sucks.”

“And you’re about to get evicted.”

“But I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

MJ took Peter’s hand and pulled him in close.

“Well, I want you to live here.”

“So do I.” Peter smiled.

“Are we going to turn into one of those couples who act like we’re in our fifties and married?”

“That wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Dork.”

 

Peter smiled contently. He was going to his old apartment to get his stuff. Thankfully, what he actually owned was very little.

Peter didn’t even own the bed!

“Ah, Parker.” Mr. Ditkovich said. “Have you brought me my rent?”

“Nope.”

“Just as I thought. Clear out your things. You’re evicted.”

Peter smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling about? Did you not hear what I said?”

“I actually came over to tell you that I’m moving out.”

He grabbed the key out of his back pocket and handed it to Mr. Ditkovich.

“I’ll pack my stuff. It was nice while it lasted sir.”

He stood there with his mouth hanging open. Peter got the feeling that Mr. Ditkovich was really looking forward to evicting him.

“Where will you go, Parker? If you can’t even afford this place, you can’t live anywhere in New York!”

“I’m moving in with my girlfriend.”

Peter walked up the stairs quickly, skipping a step each time.

“Your girlfriend?!” He asked with a shocked voice.

Peter began to pack what little clothes he had in his uncle Ben’s suitcase.

“Yep. MJ. She’s the girl who came over her last night.”

He kept his clothes neatly folded, so it was incredibly easy to pack. After about forty seconds, Peter had no more clothes in his terribly small apartment.

“I hope you know you won’t be welcome back here.”

“I don’t plan on coming back Mr. Ditkovich. I hope to be with her for the rest of my life.”

“You’re only a child, Parker. And you’re already thinking that far ahead?”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. I guess it’s this kind of thing. When you know, you know.”

In a couple more minutes, Peter was completely packed.

“I’ll see you around sir. Thanks for having me here.”

‘Finally, I’m out of here!’. He thought to himself.

 

“I’m really glad you’re living here.” MJ said happily.

Peter sighed. The two of them were sitting on the couch together, wrapped under a blanket.

“Me too. So, what movie are we watching?”

“The Proposal. Nothing beats a rom-com.”

Peter laughed to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“A friend of mine actually looks just like Ryan Reynolds.”

“Really?”

“Well, ‘Ryan Reynolds if he got bit by a radioactive shar pei’ as he puts it.”

“Sounds like a nice guy.”

“I guess. We have, uh, a complicated friendship. He’s convinced we’re in some sort of fanfiction about a comic book.”

“That’s crazy.” MJ chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask me anything.


	20. Deadpool's December

Peter walked through the door and pecked MJ on the lips.

“Merry Christmas!” He said happily.

“It’s still November, loser.”

“I know. But December begins in a few days, and everyone knows that’s the start of Christmas!”

“You’re an idiot.” MJ sighed.

“I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah you are. By the way, a package came for you.”

“A package?”

“Yeah, I left it in our room.”

A smile spread on Peter’s face. ‘Our’ room.

Peter walked into their room to see a large box sitting on the bed. He opened it quickly to find a Santa hat, and a tablet with a message that said ‘play me’.

Weird.

A logo popped up before the video began.

‘Oh God.’ Peter thought to himself. ‘Wade, what are you up to this time?’

Wade was sitting in his apartment with Christmas music playing in the background, with a tree, stockings, and every decoration he owned. Or probably stole.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there. Hey Spider-Boy! It’s Deadpool! You know, the other jolly guy in a red suit with a lap worth sitting on. Before we begin, I’d like to give a quick message to our readers. I’m here, and I’m never leaving! I know, it’s awesome. Please contain your excitement. Anyway, Peter. I’m here to tell you ‘happy holidays’. And in the spirit of the most wonderful time of the year, I’ve come down from the great white north to release my holiday cheer all over the world! And by world, I mean New York. How you ask? Well, well, you naughty stocking stuffer, brace yourself because starting now until the end of the year, I’m going to be spending my days preparing for Christmas with my best bud in the world!” Wade leaned towards the camera and whispered. “That’s you, Peter.”

Wade picked up a glass of eggnog and raised it.

‘This is not going to end well’.

“So, sit back, hold onto your jingle bells, and take a sip of Colossus’ famous eggnog. At least I hope it’s eggnog. It’s time for saint Wade, to make all your Christmas wishes come true. Who better to do it than a Canadian? Merry Christmas! I’ll see you soon. Deadpool out.”

Peter was a little scared. Wade could show up anywhere at any moment.

“This message will self-destruct.”

“Shit!”

Peter ran to the window and threw the tablet as hard as he could. Off into the distance, the tablet exploded.

‘Why, Wade?! Just why?!’

For some reason, the two of them were friends. It was one of the mysteries that life would never/could never answer.

“Peter, is something wrong?” MJ asked from the living room.

Peter walked back into the room, looking like he had just been hit by a train.

“Nope. Everything’s fine.”

“I’m not buying it. Spill.”

Peter sighed.

“You know how I was telling you about my friend?”

“Ryan Reynolds who got bit by a radioactive Shar Pei.”

“Yeah, him. He’s actually coming to New York.”

“That’s nice.”

“I guess. But…”

“But what?”

“He’s kind of eccentric. I don’t know when he’s coming, but it could be any time.”

“That’s not so bad.”

“Meet him. You’ll understand.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“I’m going to go hang out at Ned’s.”

“But you just got back.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s been a while since we’ve hung out together.”

“Is having a girlfriend who has sex with you getting in the way of your Lego time?” MJ joked.

“A little bit, yeah.”

“Loser.” MJ smiled. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

Peter walked out the door and made his way to the elevator. It dinged open immediately.

“Welcome, Spider-Boy.”

Wade was waiting for him in the elevator.

“Bring it in kid!” He opened his arms.

“Wade, I –”

“Come on. I’m your uncle Wade.”

“Fine.”

Peter hesitantly hugged his friend.

“That’s the good stuff! You’ve gotten so big!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t you get my message?”

“I did. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh, right! Duh!”

“I meant, what are you doing here? In my building? I just moved a couple of weeks ago!”

“Nice place you have here. Big step up from that shithole. Also heads up readers, there are plenty of f-bombs coming up. How’d you get out of there? I thought you were broke.”

“I, uh… moved in with my girlfriend.”

‘God, this is embarrassing’.

“You finally popped your cherry!”

Wade lifter Peter into the air.

“Wade, I –”

“You finally did it! How was it?”

“That’s not an appropriate question.” Peter blushed.

“What? There’s no detail in this whole fic! The readers have to know something.”

“I’m still not going to answer.”

“Fine. Come on. We have to get going!”

“Where?”

“Preparing for Christmas with my best bud in the world!”

“But I’m heading over to Ned’s.”

“Don’t bother. He and his fiancé are currently fucking.”

“Wade!”

“I told you there would be f-bombs!”

 

Wade rolled around on the floor of the mall, laughing like a hyena.

“YOU’RE DATING YOUR BOSSES DAUGHTER!”

‘Why does everyone have that reaction’.

“You’re overreacting. It’s not that funny.”

“IT’S HILLARIOUS!”

After another minute, Wade’s laughter died down.

“Are you finished?”

“That’s what she said.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“So, what store are we going to first?”

“Store?”

“Aren’t we getting gifts for everyone?”

“What? No. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Photo’s with Santa. Obviously.”

“We’re a little old for that.”

“WE won’t be getting photos with Santa. Follow me.”

Wade pulled Peter into a large gingerbread house in the middle of the mall.

“We’re going to dress up as Spider-Santa, and his elf, yours truly. We’ll be spreading Christmas joy to every child in this mall!”

“I’m a wanted criminal! I can’t do that!”

“No one will know it’s actually you. Plus, kids love you.”

“Fine.”

Wade took off his sweatpants and hoodie to reveal his elf costume.

“Your pant legs are a little short.”

“For now.”

Wade took out his sword, and cut off his own legs.

“What the hell?!”

“They will grow back as child legs. Boom. You’ve got yourself an elf.”

Peter groaned, and began to change into the Santa outfit. He slid the hat and fake beard over his mask.

“Are you ready?”

“Yep.”

“Good.”

Wade stepped out of the gingerbread house, and grabbed a megaphone.

“Attention! Little boys and girls in this mall! I, Wade the elf, present to you, Spider-Santa!”

This was a terrible idea.

 

This was a great idea! Turns out, for once in his life, Wade was right! Kids loved Spider-Santa!

“Are you a real elf?” One of the kids asked Wade.

“Absolutely.”

“Why do you have a mask on?”

“I’m raising awareness.”

“For what?”

“Cancer, I guess. Run along now.”

“Thank you, Spider-Santa!”

“Merry Christmas!”

“Kids really ask a lot of questions.”

“They wouldn’t if you weren’t wearing that mask.”

“Do you think they’d react better to my face?”

“Touché.”

“Hey, Spider-Man!”

Peter looked up to see Captain Jefferson Davis with his eight-year-old son, Miles.

“Hey, Jeff!”

“And you are?”

“Wade the elf.”

“You look awesome!” Miles said.

“Finally, someone recognizes my awesomeness! You have good taste, small child.”

Miles sat on Peter’s lap.

“Are you really Spider-Man?”

“Yep.” Peter whispered. “But don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s a secret.”

“I promise.”

“Good. So, what do you want for Christmas?”

“I wanna be Spider-Man!”

“Best wish ever! I think I can help you out with that.” Peter grabbed the web shooters off of his wrists and handed them to Miles.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Merry Christmas!”

Wade held up his polaroid camera. “Three. Two. One. Cheese!”

“Thank you, Spider-Man!”

“See, this is a great idea!”

“You were right.”

“And we’re just getting started!”


	21. Seeing Red

“I just got into the building.”

“Good. I hope you have a nice day.”

“You too. I’ll call you when I’m coming home.”

“Perfect. I actually have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” A smile spread onto Peter’s face. “What is it?”

MJ let out a small laugh. “Do you know what a surprise is, dork?”

“I do. But I don’t want to spend all day thinking about it. Why’d you tell me?”

“Now you have something to look forward to. I have to go now. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Peter hung up the phone and walked into the office.

“Morning, Peter.” Betty said.

“Morning.” Peter yawned. “Is Ned here yet?”

“Yeah. But before you go, Jameson wants to see you.”

“Oh, God.”

“Mr. Jameson, Peter’s here.” Betty said into the phone.

“Wonderful. Send him in.”

“Is something wrong with his voice?”

“I don’t know. He’s probably sick or something.”

Peter entered the office to see Jameson’s chair facing the window.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“I did. Is it true that you are currently living with my daughter?”

“Mr. Jameson, I –”

“Save it, Parker. You’re fired!”

“Sir, I –”

The chair slowly turned around. It wasn’t Jameson. It was Wade, laughing hysterically.

“You should have seen your face!”

“Not funny.”

“Of course it’s funny!”

“Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in MY office?”

Wade stopped suddenly. The two of them looked over to see Jameson in the door.

“Fuck.”

“Parker, who is this?”

“Oh, uh. This is…”

“Wade Wilson.”

“Never heard of you. Why are you in my chair?”

“Good question. Would you believe me if I told you –”

“Nope.”

“But you didn’t let me finish.”

“I didn’t have to. Get out of here.”

“Yes, Mr. Jameson.”

“Not you, Parker.”

“Ooh. Someone’s in trouble.” Wade sang.

“Shut up, Slade.”

“It’s actually Wade.”

“Still don’t care.”

“He’s delightful.”

Wade closed the door behind him, leaving Peter alone with his boss.

“I’m aware that we’re at work, and we probably shouldn’t talk about this.”

“Ok…”

“It’s just as awkward for you as it is for me. Every year, my wife and I have a Christmas party at our house. Since you’re dating my daughter, I’m inviting the two of you over.”

“T-thank you, sir.”

“I know it’s weird since I’m you boss.”

“It’s very weird.”

“Exactly.” Jameson placed his head in his hands. “Anyway, we have business to attend to.”

He typed something into his computer and turned it so Peter could see. Jameson pressed play on the video. It was just some video of him swinging around as Spider-Man.

“Sir, what’s the importance of this?”

“You’ll see.”

Peter landed on the ground in an alley. MJ, as Black Cat, was waiting for him there. She pulled up his mask half way and the two of them leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh.” Peter’s face began to heat up.

“It appears that Spider-Man can’t stop thinking with his web shooters.”

‘Why did you have to phrase it like that?’

“Instead of focusing on stopping crimes, he’s goofing off with that Black Cat.”

“So, uh, what do you want me to do?”

“Get me some dirt on Black Cat. Why would she associate herself with a crook like Spider-Man? She has to be up to something.”

‘That happens to be your daughter’.

“What if I can’t find anything?”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. Doesn’t matter. Just get out there and get me photos!”

“Yes sir.”

“And get that ‘Wade’ character out of here while you’re at it.”

 

 

“I knew your boss was a dick. But seriously. He had no sense of humor.” Wade said.

The two of them were walking through the park. It was a pretty nice day out. The sun was out but it wasn’t very warm outside.

“You did break into his office. How’d you get in? He keeps it locked when he’s not there.”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“But you’re not a magician.”

“I can cut off any appendage and it will grow back in hours.”

“That’s not a magic trick.”

“The X-Men would beg to differ. Now then. We’re here on a mission.”

“A mission?”

“That’s what I said.” Wade lead Peter up to a bunch of pine trees. “Tada!”

“They’re trees.”

“And one of them will be your tree!”

“Wait, what?”

“We’re cutting down a tree for you and your girlfriend to keep in your apartment.”

“That’s illegal! We can’t do this in a park!”

“People are too sensitive these days. Cutting down one tree never killed anyone.”

“I’m not going to help you.”

“Ah. But you will.”

“Try me.”

“If you don’t, I’ll tell Jameson that you live with his daughter.”

Peter’s mouth dropped.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You know me very well. Of course I’ll dare!”

 

 

Peter and Wade entered the apartment with the tree on their backs. It wasn’t hard to cut down. The difficult part was getting it up the stairs, since the elevator was too small.

Thankfully, it went unnoticed that two people cut down a tree in the park.

“So this is you casa?”

“Yep.”

“Lovely.”

“Is that you, Peter?” MJ shouted from the bedroom.

“Hey, MJ!”

“Also, Deadpool!”

“Who?”

“It’s Wade Wilson!”

“Oh, ok. Peter, can you come here for a second?”

“Sure.”

“I’m going to get going.” Wade said. “I don’t want to be here when you two are fucking.”

“We won’t being doing that.”

“Sure.” Wade winked, and left the apartment. The tree was still on the floor.

Peter knocked on the bedroom door.

“Can I come in?”

“Yep.”

MJ was lying under the blanket wearing a Santa hat.

“Hey.”

“Are you ready for your surprise?”

“Yep.” Peter was smiling from ear to ear.

MJ pulled off her hat. Her hair had been dyed a deep red.

“Woah.”

“You like?”

“I love! You look amazing!”

“I thought you’d like it. For some reason, I thought red was your favourite colour.”

“Where did you get that idea from?”

“Just a wild guess.”

Peter walked up to MJ and she pulled him into a kiss.

“Why do you smell like pine?”

“Wade blackmailed me into cutting down a Christmas tree.”

“What?”

“I was a little hesitant at first, but it actually looks really nice.”

“Great. We can start decorating tomorrow.”


	22. Decorations

“You’re an idiot.” MJ laughed.

“What?”

“You gave a child web shooters!”

“He said he wanted to be Spider-Man! What was I supposed to do?”

“Don’t give him web shooters.”

“But he was so happy. And who knows. Miles might actually be Spider-Man someday.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I’ve always wanted to train another Spidey. I’d be a great mentor.”

MJ pecked his lips.

“I know you would.”

Peter and MJ were in the process of decorating their apartment. The tree that Wade and Peter cut down in the park fit perfectly without hitting the ceiling.

Lights flashed around the room. Christmas music was playing in the background. It was impossible to look in a direction that didn’t have the colours red and green.

Peter got the feeling that MJ was really big on Christmas.

“So, uh. Your dad actually talked to me yesterday.”

“Good. That means he kind of likes you.”

“And he actually invited us over to his place for some Christmas party.”

“Are you serious?” MJ asked with a shocked voice.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to that.”

“But you’ve lived there your whole life.”

“And I’ve never been allowed to go. It was always ‘adults only’. We HAVE to go!”

Peter really didn’t want to go. But seeing MJ this excited, he knew they had to.

“Of course we’re going.”

MJ almost tackled Peter when she hugged him. He ran his hands through her red hair.

“Thank you! I know you probably didn’t want to.”

‘She knows me so well’. Peter thought to himself.

“Why wouldn’t I want to go?”

“Because you’re terrified of my dad.”

“I am. But come on. How bad could it be?”

“You’re right.”

The two of them continued decorating. Peter’s powers really came in handy. It made getting ornaments up high very easy.

“Get down from there.”

Peter was still hanging from the ceiling.

“Why?”

“Because I can’t kiss you from down here.”

Peter smirked. He grabbed MJ’s face and pulled her into an upside-down kiss.

“Can I stay up here now?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.”

He gracefully dropped from the ceiling.

“Show off.”

 

“Get back here!” Natasha shouted at Clint, chasing him through the halls.

‘I don’t even want to know’.

The Avengers Facility was decked out in Christmas decorations. Peter loved coming during this time of year.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said. “Can you give me a hand with this?”

“You’re not trying to lift Thor’s hammer again, are you?”

“Nope. We’re putting that project on hold for the time being.”

“Because you can’t figure it out!” Thor shouted from the kitchen.

“Because I can’t figure it out YET.”

“So, what do you need help with?”

“I can’t get these damn lights to work.”

“The smartest man in the world can’t figure out Christmas lights? What has the world come to?”

“Do you hear that everyone? I’m the smartest man in the world!”

None of the Avengers responded.

“I think I know what the problem is. You have too many wires plugged into one outlet. You should plug these into the wall at separate outlets.”

“It’s that easy?”

“Yep.”

“Well, they don’t teach us that at MIT.”

Peter and Tony quickly switched the wires.

“And let there be light.”

The entire facility’s power went out.

“How many lights did you plug in?”

“Around one hundred thousand Watts.”

“I think you over did it just a little.”

“What has happened to the television?” Thor asked. “That Grinch’s heart just grew very large, and I must know what happens next.”

“Mr. Stark plugged in too many lights.”

Thor groaned, and made his way to the outlet. He stretched out his hand. Mjolnir immediately came towards him.

“What are you doing?”

“Fixing the problem.”

Thor sent a surge of electricity through the wall. Everything turned back on immediately.

“How did you know that would work?”

“I guessed.”

“What if you were wrong?”

“I don’t usually think about that. I’m very optimistic. It’s the only reason I keep coming back to fight Noobmaster69.”

Peter laughed under his breath.

“Are you alright, Spider-Child?”

“I actually know who Noobmaster69 is.”

Thor’s face became intense.

“He has caused me great despair. Tell me his name.”

“Wade Wilson.”

“That Deadpool guy?”

“Who is the Pool of Dead?”

“A moron.”

“And that’s being kind.”

“Tell me where he his.”

“He just shows up sometimes.”

“Send me a raven when you see him.”

“I mean, I could just send a text.”

“But I don’t have a phone.”

“And I don’t have a raven.”

Thor whistled, and a bird landed on his shoulder.

“Take this, so I may have my vengeance.”

“Uh. Ok.”

Peter hesitantly took the bird.

 

“Hey, MJ! We have a pet bird now!”

“What is this about a pet bird?” MJ asked from the bedroom.

“Thor gave it to me. It’s the only way he knows how to communicate long distance.”

“That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear you say.”

“It’s still not the weirdest thing I’ve ever said.”

MJ walked into the living room, wearing a bright red dress.

“What?”

“You look beautiful.” Peter said, staring.

“Thanks. I’m going to wear it to my dad’s. Is it too much?”

“Not at all. It’s amazing.”

“Thanks.”

Peter still had his eyes on her. He didn’t blink once.

“Peter.” MJ said.

He looked up quickly.

“Hmm?”

“My eyes are up here.”

“Sorry. You look amazing.”

“You already said that.”

“Because it’s true.”

MJ blushed.

“Thanks, loser.”


	23. Assassins

Three of Kingpin’s men walked into the abandoned warehouse, carrying a crate.

“Drop it there, fellas.”

They removed their masks, and put them on the workbench.

“Doesn’t this place have heating? It’s fucking freezing. Why’d we have to do this on Christmas Eve?”

“No ones been here for a while, Brad. Of course, there’s no heat.”

“What about lights?”

“There’s a switch over there.”

The one called ‘Brad’ walked up to the switch and flipped it. The warehouse was briefly illuminated before the bulbs popped.

“Aw, come on.” He groaned. “Frank, go check the breaker.”

Frank took out his flashlight and made his way to the back corner. There was a significant distance between him and the others.

“Let’s see here.”

Frank’s head was smashed into the breaker, knocking him unconscious.

“Frank? Are you okay back there?”

No response.

“We should go check on him.”

Brad and the other thug found Frank lying on the ground.

They raised their guns and began searching the area.

A hand ripped its way through the wooden floor and pulled Brad down with him. The remaining thug shot into the distance, but hit nothing.

He turned around slowly, and saw Spider-Man standing there. He tried to shoot him, but his gun was grabbed.

Spider-Man kneed him in the stomach and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing lightly. The thug was knocked out with a headbutt.

Peter dropped him to the ground.

“You’re going to be late to J. Jonah Jameson’s house, Peter.” Karen said.

“I’ll be fine.”

“May I point out, that you have a tendency to follow leads when it’s most inconvenient to your personal life.”

“Very perceptive of you, Karen.”

Peter walked up to the crate and opened it. There was a bomb inside counting down. Five seconds remaining.

He ran for the window, and jumped out just in time. The blast projected him forwards.

“Looks like you got my invitation!”

Peter looked up to see Kraven the Hunter standing high upon some crates.

“It’s just you and me!

He started running, and Peter chased after him, and shot some webs. The just missed due to Kraven’s speed.

He jumped into the air to tackle Kraven, but was knocked down to the ground.

Peter successfully blocked his incoming punches, and landed a blow to the gut.

Kraven was hit in the shoulder with a bullet. Off into the distance, Bullseye was holding a sniper.

“Not so fast, Kraven. He’s my kill.”

Bullseye shot a second bullet, which caused a shipping crate to come crashing down on Peter.

 

“Did you find a body?” Kingpin asked.

“No.” Kraven responded. “But next time, you better make sure the other assassins stay out of my way. Why did you hire so many of us?”

“When Spider-Man and Captain Davis arrested my SWAT team, I was left without enforcers. The bounty on Spider-Man is open to all of you know.”

“I promise I will kill him. And the Black Cat.”

“You’re not the only assassin in town, Kraven. And the night is till young.”

Kingpin walked up to his surviving men. Spider-Man had saved them from the explosion, but they were in critical condition.

He picked up a heavy piece of debris, and beat them to death.

 

Peter and MJ sat in the back of the cab on their way to her father’s house. MJ was wearing her red dress, and Peter was wearing the suit from their first date, and a red shirt. It was the only suit he had.

MJ started dabbing his cut cheek with a damp cloth.

“Why did you have to go after him tonight of all nights?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” MJ sighed. “I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt too bad.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Peter flinched away for a second. The cut really stung.

“I think that’s as good as it’s going to get.”

“How does it look?”

“Only slightly noticeable. Hopefully people, and my parents, won’t ask any questions.”

“How many people are at this thing?”

“Usually dad invites a little over a hundred people.”

“That makes me feel WAY better.” Peter said sarcastically.

“I’m just as nervous as you are. I’ve never done this either.”

“Yeah. But it’s impossible for people to not like you. On the other hand, the people here will hate me.”

“You’re sweet.” MJ softly kissed his cheek. “Besides. I like you. And you’re worrying for no reason. They won’t hate you.”

“Who goes to this thing anyway?”

“Close family, some of my mom’s coworkers, and a few important people from the city.”

“Such as?”

“The DA, high ranking fire fighters and cops. People like that.”

“In case you didn’t notice, those people don’t like me already.”

“They don’t like Spider-Man. Peter Parker is a different story.”

“What does your mom do for a living?”

“She’s a doctor.”

“Is that the reason you wanted to be a doctor?”

“Partly.”

“So, your mother’s coworkers could easily identify injuries.”

MJ paused for a moment. “It’s possible.”

Peter leaned back in his seat and groaned.

“This is a nightmare.”

The cab stopped suddenly. Peter looked out the window to see the Jameson household with luxurious cars parked on the street.

The driver rolled down the window to the back.

“That’ll be thirty-three dollars and seventy cents.”

Peter handed him two twenty-dollar bills.

“Keep the change.”

“Thank you very much. Have a nice night.”

“Thanks. You too.”

Peter and MJ exited the cab and stepped onto the snowy street.

“Are you ready?”

“Nope. But there’s no way I’m getting out this, is there?”

“Not a chance.” She laughed.

Peter let out a deep breath.

'How bad could it be?' He thought to himself.


	24. Christmas Eve

Jameson’s house was crowded with people. Peter nervously clutched onto MJ’s arm.

“We can drop our coats in the coatroom.”

“You guys have a coatroom?”

MJ lead Peter to a large room.

“My parents like to invite a lot of people over. It tends to come in handy.”

The two of them hung up their coats.

“How are people going to find what belongs to them? This place is crowded.”

“I’ve never really though about it. I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

MJ took Peter by the hand.

“MJ, Peter!” Katherine said, hugging them. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Thanks for having us.”

“Oh, sweetie. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks mom.”

“And, Peter. You look very handsome.”

“Thanks Mrs. Jameson.”

“I told you, call me Katherine.”

“Sorry, Katherine.”

“Now then, lets go find your father.”

MJ and Peter followed Kathrine though the busy house, lightly bumping into other people on the way. Peter apologized every other second.

Jameson was in the kitchen with a few other gentlemen discussing God knows what. It was one of the few times Peter saw him genuinely happy.

“And you all remember my wife.”

“Nice to see you again, Katherine.”

“Likewise. This is our daughter, Michelle.” Karen said, presenting MJ.

“Hi.” Peter thought he heard a tad of nervousness in her voice. He couldn’t blame her. She had never met these people before.

“And this is her boyfriend, Peter.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Boyfriend, huh? Are you treating this girl right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Let me introduce the rest of you.” Jameson began. “This is Dr. Kevin Nunez.”

He gave them a small nod and a smile.

“Andrew Smithe.”

“Hello there.”

“Matt Murdock.”

“It’s nice to ‘see’ you again, Mr. Parker.”

‘At least I know one person here’. Peter thought to himself.

“You two know each other?” Jameson asked.

“I helped his aunt with some legal work.”

Matt shot a small wink.

‘And helped me with my other job’.

“And this is Captain Jefferson Davis.”

‘Make that two people’.

“Nice to meet you.” Jeff said, extending his hand.

“You too, sir.” Peter shook his hand.

“Have we met before? Your voice sounds quite familiar.”

MJ gave him a knowing look.

“I uh, I don’t think so.”

“Alrighty then.”

Jameson cleared his throat. “Could I borrow Peter for a moment?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Why don’t you introduce MJ to everyone else in the mean time?”

Peter followed Jameson up the stairs. Was he going to kill him?

‘Bringing someone upstairs during a large party seems very murdery. What the hell kind of word is murdery? It doesn’t exist!’

They walked into a room that Peter assumed to be Jameson’s office, and closed the door behind them.

“Do you know why I brought you here, Parker?”

‘Other than possibly killing me?’

“N-no sir.”

“What happened to your face?”

Peter grabbed his cheek with the cut on it.

“Nothing.”

“I think it’s time we started being honest with each other. You show up with mysterious injuries constantly. And I get the sense that my daughter is aware of your activities.”

‘That would be correct’.

“I don’t have any activities.” Peter lied.

“There are only a handful of possibilities. One: These are accidents. But it’s extremely unlikely for these injuries to occur so often. Two: These are self inflicted injuries. You don’t seem like the kind of person to do this to yourself, but I haven’t ruled out the possibility. Three: You have some kind of activity. Either way, my daughter is aware of it.”

‘This guy is good’.

“It’s nothing important, Mr. Jameson. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Very well.” He said, opening the door. “Let’s go find Michelle.”

MJ was with her mother, talking to a few of her coworkers. Just seeing her made Peter feel at ease. He walked up behind MJ and placed his arm around her waist.

“Is this the boyfriend you’ve been telling us about?” One of the women asked, smiling.

“Hi. I’m Peter Parker.”

“You two look so cute together.”

“Thank you.” MJ said, blushing.

The night went smoother then expected. The people were surprisingly nice, but Peter never got a chance to talk alone with MJ.

It was always meeting new people and introducing themselves. MJ’s family was the tough part. They tried to intimidate him regularly after they found out he and MJ were dating.

And the party went on for hours. Peter could handle it due to his regular sleep schedule, but MJ really hated staying up late.

 

Peter and MJ walked through the door to their apartment. She kicked off her shoes, and fell into his arms.

“I am exhausted.”

“We should get you to bed.”

Peter looked over to the clock in the living room.

“Hey. It’s midnight. Merry Christmas.” He said, smiling.

“Merry Christmas.”

Their lips met for a soft kiss. Peter’s hand brushed her cheek.

“Can we go to bed now?’

“Yep.”

He picked up MJ bridal style, which was easy due to his super strength, and brought her into the bathroom.

“This isn’t our bed.”

“You have to brush your teeth.”

“Fine.” 

“I’ll get your pajamas.”

“The soft red ones.”

“I know.”

Peter walked into their bedroom and opened the closet. She really had a lot of clothes. After some searching, he found what he was looking for.

Peter re-entered the bathroom where MJ just finished brushing her teeth.

“Carry me. Please.”

“You’re cute when you’re tired.”

MJ was placed gently onto bed.

“I’m too weak to change my clothes.”

“I have you.” Peter sighed. He unzipped MJ’s dress and discarded it onto the floor. “Arms up.”

She did as instructed. Peter slipped the shirt on over her head. He put her feet through the pant legs.

“I need you to stand up.”

“But I’m tired.” MJ fell back onto the bed with her face in the pillows. “Just let me sleep.”

Peter lifted her into the air with one hand and pulled up her pants.

“Now you can sleep.”

He took off his suit and placed it on the floor. Peter changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He slid into bed next to MJ.

“Merry Christmas.”


	25. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter on the 25th. Crazy right?

Peter woke up to see MJ passed out on the bed. Her mouth hung open and her hair was a mess. Peter thought she never looked more beautiful.

He decided to let her sleep a little while longer, so he got up as quietly as possible. Outside the window, the city was covered in snow. Nothing was better than a white Christmas.

Peter entered the kitchen and decided to make MJ’s favourite. Pancakes.

He had learned a thing or two from her since moving in. So far, pancakes were the only thing he could make.

MJ however, was not complaining. She would eat nothing but pancakes for the rest of her life if it was possible.

Peter had memorized the recipe, so that made things easier. His girlfriend ate a lot of this stuff.

He quickly made the batter and started the stove. MJ would have to wake up in a few minutes.

“Do I smell breakfast?”

Peter turned around to see an exhausted MJ.

“Hey!” He walked up to her and pecked her lips. “Merry Christmas!”

“What time is it?”

“Seven in the morning.”

“I don’t remember much from last night.”

“Yeah. You were pretty tired.”

“Still am.”

Peter laughed and embraced her.

“After breakfast I have some stuff for you.”

“Really?”

“Obviously. It’s Christmas.”

“Right. You’re the best.”

MJ walked over to the couch and immediately lied down.

“I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.” He said, placing a blanket over her.

Peter went back to the stove where the pancakes were half done. He flipped them over, and started to set the table.

MJ was already snoring on the couch.

‘Poor girl’.

Maybe he should let her sleep some more and then warm up the food afterwards.

He placed the pancakes on the table and drenched them in syrup, fruit, and whipped cream. Just the way she likes it.

“Do I smell breakfast?”

‘God, she’s like a bloodhound’.

“You already asked that.”

“I did?”

“You woke up, talked a bit, and fell asleep on the couch.”

“Oh.”

“You’re going back to bed.”

“But I want breakfast.”

Peter sighed. “Fine. But please try to stay awake.”

“I promise I will.”

MJ was asleep as soon as she sat down at the table.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going back to bed.”

He picked up MJ and carried her back to their bed.

Peter crawled under the blanket next to her.

 

A couple hours later, MJ began to stir. She looked far less tired.

“Merry Christmas.” The two shared a brief kiss. “How long have you been up?”

“A little over two hours.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I made breakfast, you woke up, you fell asleep on the couch, you woke up again, and fell asleep at the table.”

“Well, I feel much better now.”

“Good.”

“So, do we still have breakfast? I’m starving.”

“I can go warm it up.” Peter said, getting out of bed and making his way to the kitchen.

The food still sat out on the counter, and he placed them in the microwave. It was extremely cold.

MJ sat at the table, eagerly awaiting her breakfast.

“You promise not to fall asleep this time?”

“I promise.”

“That’s what you said last time, and look what happened.”

“I slept for two hours. I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“Happy birthday, Jesus! Now let’s eat.”

Peter placed the pancakes in front of MJ, and she quickly dug in.

He went for a calm approach, while she decided to stuff her face.

“Enjoying your breakfast?”

“Oh my God, this is so good.” She said through her food filled mouth.

“I’m glad you like it.”

MJ finished far sooner than Peter. After they cleaned up the dishes, they sat down on the couch.

“Stay here.”

“You promise you didn’t get me too much?”

“Uh, sure. Why not?”

“Peter.” She said sternly.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Peter.”

She could no longer see him for a few seconds.

“Close your eyes.”

“Fine. But you better not have –”

“Okay, open them.”

Peter presented MJ with a small box. She opened it to see a small rose necklace.

“Is that…?”

“I remember you said your grandmother used to have one just like it.”

A large smile spread to her face.

“It’s perfect. Put it on me.”

MJ turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Peter brought the necklace around her.

“How does it look?”

“You look beautiful.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s true.”

“I need a mirror.”

She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

Peter always thought of himself as a good gift giver. It actually wasn’t that complicated. He found old photos from Katherine, found out the jewellers didn’t make it anymore, had to have it specially made, and it only cost him a few hundred dollars.

So yeah, not complicated at all. And totally worth it.

MJ ran back into the living room and tackled her boyfriend to the ground.

“I love you.” She laughed.

Both their eyes widened. Did she really just say that?

“I uh, what I said was…”

“I love you too.”

“You’re not just saying that because I did, right?”

“I love you.” He said again.

MJ smiled and kissed Peter again.

The two laid on the floor together in each others arms.

“Okay, now I don’t know what to do.” He spoke up.

“I do.” MJ hesitantly got up and walked to the closet. “It’s not as good as what you got me, but I hope you like it.”

“Of course I’ll love it.”

She handed him box that was a little larger than a sheet of paper, but it was a lot thicker. It was wrapped in red paper and a green bow on top.

“I had your friend Stan make it with his friend Steve. They didn’t accept any money.”

Peter opened the box to see a drawing of him swinging on a web carrying a criminal. In bright yellow letters it said ‘Amazing Fantasy’.

“Holy crap, this is amazing!”

Peter turned through the pages of the comic book. It was surprisingly accurate. He had talked about his origins to Mr. Lee before.

“I added you name afterwards so they wouldn’t know who you really are.”

“This is the best gift ever!”

“So you like it?”

“How could I not?! I’m a freaking comic book!”

Peter grabbed MJ’s face softly and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	26. Day off

“So, I’ve been thinking. Bullseye and Kraven just arrived in the city after Jeff and I put away the SWAT team. They probably aren’t the only ones. We should look into Kingpin’s recent communications and see who else he’s contacted.” Peter looked over to Ned, who had his head in his hands. “Are you okay?”

“Please, Peter. It’s Christmas time. Can you give it a rest until the new year?” Ned groaned.

“What’s the big deal?”

“Am I worried about you and MJ? Yes. But you have a tendency to devote all your energy to Spider-Man stuff at the most inopportune times.”

“When has that ever happened?”

“Senior year. You nearly missed your exams because you were fighting Tombstone. Junior year. You almost missed our history presentation because you were fighting Hammerhead. Pretty much everyday of work because of some other Spidey stuff. Should I continue, or have I made my point?”

“Fine. But what am I supposed to do with myself? I’ve never taken a break from Spider-Man. New York is so boring.”

“It’s one of the most interesting places in America. There’s so much to do here.”

“Like what? I’ve never really done anything.”

“Ask MJ. Her family’s loaded, which means you guys can probably do anything.”

“This is going to be the worst. Are you sure I can’t be Spider-Man for just a little bit? An hour a day? I’ll even settle for twenty minutes.”

“You’ve earned a break. No more web swinging until the new year.”

“How long is that?”

“Only five days.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“MJ?”

He was searching their closets like his life depended on it.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my super suit?’ Peter asked, imitating Frozone.

“Pardon?”

“Do you know where I put my Spider-Man suit?”

“Ned called here on your way home. I’ve hidden it.”

“Come on. Please, just tell me where it is. I’m begging you, just five minutes of superhero-ing”

“You haven’t taken a break in nearly four years. You deserve this.”

“But it feels like a punishment.”

“Oh no.” MJ was putting on a dramatic voice. “You have to suffer the burden of spending the day in New York with your girlfriend! Oh, what has the world come to?”

“I’m sorry. I know it’s probably not that bad.”

“Don’t worry. The new year will come just like that. Get your coat. We’re heading out.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

 

 

MJ had brought Peter to a small skating rink. There weren’t very many people there. Counting the two of them, it was about seven people in total.

“Where did you find this place?”

“I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. What size are your feet?”

“My girlfriend doesn’t know my foot size?” Peter asked with fake hurt.

“You don’t know my foot size.”

“It’s eight.”

“What’s my favourite song?”

“You Can Fly! From Peter Pan.”

“Favourite colour?”

“Black.”

“Favourite book?”

“Of Human Bondage.”

“Damn it.”

“There is nothing I don’t know about you. Also, to answer your question. I’m size eleven.”

“Whatever. I just happened to not know your shoe size. I guarantee I know everything else.”

They rented two pairs of skates and began to put them on.

“Sure.” Peter laughed.

“I’m serious. You can ask me anything.”

“Favourite cartoon character?”

“Donald Duck.”

“Favourite movie?”

“Empire Strikes Back.”

“What number am I thinking of?”

“That doesn’t count.”

“You said you knew everything about me.”

“But I can’t read your mind!”

“Some people can. It’s awesome.”

“I DO know that you haven’t been skating in years. But since you have powers, I’m guessing you’ll be pretty good.”

“You’re probably better.”

Peter and MJ stepped on the ice and took a moment to adjust. He clutched onto her arm.

“Are you okay there?”

“I’m fine.”

The two of them went around the rink slowly a few times before picking up the pace. Peter started to go off on his own.

“You got it!”

MJ went along on one leg.

“Show off.”

She turned around and skated backwards to face Peter.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asked innocently.

“You know what I mean. How did you get so good at everything?”

“A lot of practice.”

Someone blew by the two of them. They came back around in seconds.

“Who was that? They’re amazing.” Peter said.

The person in question came between the couple.

“So, you think I’m amazing?”

“Wade?”

“In the flesh! I’ll bet the readers weren’t expecting this!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d have some fun. You know, I ran over a guy with a Zamboni this one time. It was hilarious.”

“I am officially more terrified of you.”

“He was a bad guy! And he totally deserved it. His boss was the reason I look like this.” Wade gestured to his face.

“I know. You mention him all the time.”

“It’s my origin story. I don’t bother you when all your movies show yours. At least the Holland version of you didn’t do it. I was getting tired of them.”

“How long does he go on for?” MJ whispered.

“Too long.”

“And MJ! I cannot wait to see you in the new movie! Kirsten Dunst was a horrible Mary Jane. I hope your version of MJ will be the best one yet. And is Mysterio a bad guy? I’m getting chills just thinking about it! So many questions!”


	27. Persuasion

Peter looked over to the clock on their bedside table. It was four o’clock in the morning. He carefully removed MJ’s arm that was draped across his waist. She was holding him extremely close.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t wake her up.

Peter grabbed his boxers off of the floor and slid them on quietly. He tiptoed his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” MJ asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath.

“I heard that.”

‘Damn her perfect hearing’. Peter thought to himself.

“I’m sorry. I swear, I was going to be back before you woke up.”

“You were going on patrol, weren’t you?”

“N-no.”

“You were.”

Peter conceded.

“Fine. I was. But I can’t stand not doing anything. What if somethings happening out there, and someone gets hurt because I wasn’t there.”

“You’ve been doing that for the past three years. You’ve earned a break. I promise, nothing’s going to happen. You can go if you want, but I wish you would just come back to bed.”

“I can’t.”

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“What do you mean?”

MJ stood up from their bed and removed the sheet from her body. Peter stared at her as she moved closer to him.

“Do you want to come back to bed now?” She whispered while looking down on him.

“No thank you.”

“Are you sure?” MJ grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. “Are you REALLY sure?”

Peter closed the gap between their lips, and she pushed him onto the bed.

MJ got off of him for a moment and got something from the closet.

“Condom?”

“Not exactly.”

Peter’s hands were webbed to the headboard. She crawled in next to him, and pulled up the blanket.

“What did you do?”

“If I’m correct, this will last about two hours. You might as well get comfortable.”

“You’re pure evil.”

“I used my brain. It may not seem like it, but you can easily be manipulated by a woman. Especially a naked one.”

“It’s not my fault that I find you irresistible.”

MJ gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“But I promise, I’ll never fall for this again.”

“You will. And I’ve used this so many times before.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m not proud of using my body to persuade you. But at the same time, I’m very proud. Plus, you’re my boyfriend, so I think that makes it okay. And it was always to stop you from doing something stupid. It’s over Peter. I have the moral high ground.”

“Is it weird that I love your Obi-Wan impression?”

“Kind of.”

“What were the times you did this?”

 

 

“Where are you heading?” MJ asked.

“The Avengers Facility, upstate.”

“Why is that?”

“Tony and Bruce wanted some help testing their inventions.”

“Is it safe?”

“Definitely. I’ve been their test subject tons of times. I mean, they’ve accidentally almost blown me up a few times. And they broke my leg one time. And they sent me to Asgard where I was almost killed by this big four-armed monster thing. It’s really fun!”

MJ grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. She attacked him with her lips.

“I was kind of hoping to have some more time with you. Do you think you can stay here instead?”

“Sorry. But I promised I would.”

MJ’s eyes widened in fear. She quickly discarded her clothes on the floor.

“Are you sure?”

“I guess I could reschedule.”

“Or maybe don’t do it at all.”

 

 

“I was really worried that you would get hurt, or die, or end up in some weird dimension. I really had to pull out the big guns.”

“I guess I should thank you.”

“And then there was the time Tony gave you a call when we were in bed.”

 

 

“Good morning, kid. Am I calling at a bad time?”

“Nope. I’ve been up for the past ten minutes.”

“I hope you’ve had your coffee.”

“I hate coffee.”

“Then I hope you’ve had your tea, or some kind of caffeine. We’re headed to space for a mission with the Guardians of the Galaxy. You can decline if you want, but we’d love to have you.”

“What’s the mission?”

“Some crazy, cosmic something or other that I can’t pronounce, is trying to destroy some other unpronounceable planet. The Nova Corps hasn’t been able to stop it, so they’re calling us. If I remember correctly, you’re always up for something dangerous.”

“That sounds awesome! I mean awful. But still awesome! I just have to check with MJ first.”

Peter turned the phone off of speaker and pressed it to his chest.

“What do you think? Should I –”

MJ moved to straddle his waist.

“We could stay here and have some fun.”

“O-okay. Only if y-you want to.”

“It was my idea. Of course I want to.”

Peter raised the phone up to his ear.

“Uh, Mr. Stark, I can’t come. Somethings, uh, come up.”

“No problem, kid. I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.”

 

 

“And it was a good thing that I did that, because the Avengers didn’t come back for two weeks. And they barely survived, as per usual. I’m sorry, but I love you. And I really don’t want to lose you.”

“I understand. I’d probably go insane if I didn’t have you.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” MJ hesitantly asked.

“Not at all. I mean, there are worse ways to trick me other than having sex.” Peter joked.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But my arms are falling asleep. How long have I been like this?”

MJ turned to face the clock.

“Seven minutes. Only one hour and fifty-three minutes to go.”

“Crap.”


	28. Jameson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, my recent chapters haven't been the best. I feel a lot better about this one though.

Sometime around five o’clock, Peter and MJ both fell back to sleep.

They usually woke up a little bit before seven, but today they were exhausted.

The two woke up simultaneously.

MJ was burying her head into Peter’s neck, and he still held his arms up because of the whole web shooter imprisonment thing.

“You know you can move your arms, right?”

“I actually can’t. They’re asleep. Can you help me?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Freedom. If you move my arms down to my sides, I’ll stop trying to prove that you steal my clothes.”

“I don’t steal your clothes.”

“Then how come your side of the closet keeps getting more crowded, and mine gets smaller? And I know that you were wearing my favourite pajamas last night.”

“Your favourite PJ’s are a pair of sweatpants and a Spider-Man t-shirt. Those don’t really count.”

“If you sleep in them, they’re pajamas. I’m obviously letting you keep my NASA hoodie. There’s no pretending you didn’t keep that.”

“You gave it to me.”

“You picked it up and said ‘I’m keeping your hoodie’.”

“I think you’re remembering that wrong.”

“Doesn’t matter. I promise to stop bringing this up, and you will be allowed to take as many of my clothes as you want without me being suspicious. But leave me something. I can’t walk around the city while naked.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Parker.”

MJ grabbed his arms and placed them by his sides.

Peter felt the blood flow return.

“What time is it?”

“Um.” MJ got off of the bed and put on a robe. “Ten o’clock.”

“It’s nice to sleep in.”

“We should do it more often.”

“But we usually have school. Or work.”

“Might as well make the most of it during break. We probably won’t be able to do it for much longer.”

“Why?”

“When we get full-time jobs, we’ll have to get up early. And when we have kids, there goes our full free time.”

“When we have kids? Are you…?”

“No! We’re definitely not ready for that. And we’re not married, so that wouldn’t be ideal. What I meant was, when we get married, we’ll have kids.”

“So, you’ve uh, you’ve thought about that?”

“Yep.”

“You think we’ll eventually get married?”

“I don’t want to until your ready. I’m not even sure if you want to get married.”

“N-no. I do. To you, ideally.”

“Not now though, right? Because if this is your way of proposing, I don’t accept.”

‘I’m not proposing. That’s going to be a little far away from now.”

“Good. And I’ll have you know; I expect you to sweep me off my feet. Go for some next level romantic shit. I’d better be crying.”

“I helped Ned with his proposal. I know what I’m doing.”

Peter’s arms were now able to move. He got up off the bed and opened their closet, to put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

“You want to have breakfast?” MJ asked

“I’m starving.”

“Me too. I’m guessing you want cereal?”

“Definitely.”

“I’ll do that while you get the tea. I’ll have –”

“Black with two sugars and a little bit of honey.”

“You know me so well.”

The two shared a quick kiss, and made their way to the kitchen.

“Why do you still keep the tea up so high?”

“So you can’t reach it. It’s nice to know that you need me.”

“And your solution is to make fun of my height?”

“Yep. And it’s cute. It’s like I could carry you around wherever I go.”

Peter climbed up the wall to get to the bag. He dropped down to the floor gracefully.

“Show off.”

“You could have easily done that. And you don’t even have powers.”

“I’m one bad ass motherfucker.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He filled the kettle with water and ignited the flame. MJ brought down two bowls and two mugs from the cabinet.

There was a quick knock at the door.

“I got it.”

“I’ll set up the table.”

“Thanks.”

MJ opened the door, and what Peter heard was not good news.

“Dad?”

‘Dear God. I know you’re listening to me, and I ask this with respect. WHY?!’

“Morning, sweetie! Is this a bad time?”

‘Say yes! Say yes!”

“N-no. I’ve been up for a while.”

‘Damn it!’

Jameson walked into their apartment, and Peter was trapped in the kitchen. He hid behind the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen.

‘I really wish Spider-Man could turn invisible right now’.

Was hiding a little bit of an overreaction?

No. It most certainly was not.

They had slept together the night before.

And yes, Jameson knew that they have had sex before.

Sadly.

But he didn’t know that they were living together!

He was a very old-fashioned guy, who probably wouldn’t be very appreciative of his daughter living with a boy who wasn’t her father, brother, or any other family member.

Maybe he wouldn’t freak out. They moved in together because Peter was about to get evicted from his shit apartment.

Of course he would freak out!

There were only a few possible ways this could go.

Scenario One: Peter hides, and waits until Jameson leaves.

Scenario Two: Peter hides, and is found by Jameson.

If he was found by Jameson, they could maybe pretend they weren’t living together.

Just your daughter’s boyfriend staying over for breakfast after a night of… blech. That was not a conversation that Peter wanted to have.

“So, what brings you over this fine morning?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Peter.”

“O-oh.”

“I talked to him on Christmas Eve, and I noticed he had a rather noticeable cut on his cheek.”

“Shaving accident.”

“Parker doesn’t shave. We check all his receipts at the office, and he never purchases a razor.”

‘You really are MJ’s father’.

“And at the end of the night, it was almost gone.”

“He heals fast.”

“How many scars does he have?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Unfortunately, I’m aware that you two see each other… in a certain context.”

“He doesn’t have scars.”

“There’s a rather large one on his forearm. It’s not self harm, so he does something that injures him very often. And I think you know.”

“He doesn’t do anything like that.”

MJ was incredibly good at lying. Something Peter lacked.

“And I’ve noticed a change in his expenses. You can come out now, Parker.”


	29. Fights?

“And I’ve noticed a change in his expenses. You can come out now, Parker.”

Peter’s eyes widened. He awkwardly stood up and he looked at Jameson.

“Good morning, sir. MJ what are you doing here? Wait, is this not my apartment? I better get going.”

“Stay, Parker.” Jameson said sternly.

Just then, the phone rang.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Peter picked up the phone and held it to his ear, looking at his boss the whole time. “Hello?”

“Dude! Jameson found out you’re living with MJ!”

“Really?”

“He did some weird kind of beautiful mind thing! It’s crazy! I convinced him that it wasn’t true, but then Betty accidentally told the whole office.”

“That’s nice.”

“He’s staring daggers at you right now, isn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“Should I hang up now?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll say something nice at your funeral.”

“Thanks, man.”

Peter placed the phone back on the wall. Neither person spoke.

“So, how does this work? You talk first? I talk first?”

“I always talk first.”

“Good to know. But I have some conditions.”

“They will NOT be met.”

“I was only going to say, please don’t murder me.”

“I wasn’t planning to. Why are you living with my daughter? Explain yourself.”

Jameson’s voice was surprisingly calm. That made Peter even more nervous.

“I was about to get evicted. But then I got the money for my rent. And then MJ said ‘why don’t we ever spend the night at your place?’. So, we –”

“I didn’t need to know that detail.”

“So, we went over to my place and she saw how terrible it was. There were rats, bats, cats, cockroaches, and there was a family of snakes.”

“Wait, snakes?” MJ asked. “You didn’t mention those.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I was worried enough with all those animals in your apartment.”

“Anyway, MJ said if it gets bad enough, then I should come live with her. We didn’t want to live with each other before we were married, but honestly, if I stayed there any longer, I probably wouldn’t have lived long enough to get to that point.”

“And if I gave you more money, you would move out?”

“I don’t want him to move out.” MJ interjected. Jameson glared at his daughter. “Sorry.”

“Your boyfriend living here is the least of my concerns right now. I threw up in my mouth at first, but I realized that it can’t get worse than you letting him stay over the night. Can you please put on some clothes other than that robe, sweetie? I need to have a talk with Peter.”

“Okay.”

MJ quickly walked back to their room, leaving Peter alone with his boss.

“So, how are things?”

“Don’t sass me. Tell me about your injuries. Give me a different answer than ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’. I won’t be satisfied with that answer.”

What was he supposed to say? I’m Spider-Man! You hate me, and I live with your daughter! That answer was out.

If he did find out about Spider-Man, that would make it known that MJ was Black Cat. Jameson was not an idiot.

There was no good answer Peter could give that Jameson would buy.

“As you know, I need money for university. And my salary doesn’t exactly make the cut. I do amateur fights, and try to make as much money from that as I can. MJ taught me. You know how she’s like a female Chuck Norris.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“It’s the truth.”

Jameson let out a deep breath.

“It does explain your injuries. You often have cuts and bruises on your knuckles. And it would mean that MJ knows what you do.”

‘Please believe this’. Peter thought to himself.

If this worked, it would be one of the few successes of Peter Parker.

MJ walked back into the living room wearing his NASA hoodie and a pair of his stolen sweatpants.

“You’d better not be lying, Parker. It’s a ridiculous idea, but not as ridiculous as what I thought on my way over.”

“And what idea was that?”

“I had partially convinced myself that you were Spider-Man.” Jameson laughed.

“T-that’s crazy.” Peter stuttered. “I’m probably the person least likely to be Spider-Man in the whole city.”

“I know, right? I’m keeping my eye on you. Both of you. And before I leave, I have something else I have to say.”

“Yes sir?”

“Why the hell are you living with my daughter?! That’s my little girl! And now you’ve really done it this time! First you date her without telling me! Defile her! And now you’ve been living with her for months while seeing me every day! Have you no respect?!”

“He didn’t defile me dad. How many times do I have to say that?”

“Until you’re married. Have a nice day.”

When he left their apartment, he fell into MJ’s arms.

“That was a close one.”

“Amateur fights? Really? That’s the worst thing you could come up with.”

“I know. I’m just glad he bought it.”

“Are you going to tell him eventually?”

“Now you’re the one with the terrible idea.”

“What if our kids get Spider-Man’s powers? That one’s going to be a little hard to explain.”

“I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Now my dad thinks you spend your days punching people.”

“That’s not a complete lie. And he thinks you teach me.”

“I think he’s kind of happy about that. I’m his little badass.”

“Did he call you that as a kid?”

“Yep!” MJ said proudly. “Making mean girls cry since I was nine!”

“Is it weird that that makes me love you even more?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

Peter pecked her lips.

“Should we get back to breakfast now?”

“We have something bigger to handle.”

“It’s a little early in the morning for that. I’m more than happy to do it in the middle of the day though.”

“I’m not talking about that, perv. We need to give Betty and Ned a very, VERY, long talk.”

 

“What the hell were you two thinking?! First, you tell the office that I’m sleeping with Jameson’s daughter –”

“The office knows we’re sleeping together?” MJ asked.

“Sadly yes. Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Never keep a secret.”

“I’ve kept your Spider-Man secret since we were fifteen!”

“You told Betty!”

Ned deflated.

“Guilty.”

“How does that even happen?”

“I like to talk. It’s nice to bring something up other than our wedding.”

“I’m glad to know we provide you with entertainment.”

“Thank you for that.” Betty smiled.

“I was being sarcastic.”


	30. Protective (Jameson's POV)

Jameson felt the sun in his eyes as the light came through the window. He rolled over to see his daughter, Michelle, sandwiched in between himself and his wife.

She would always come sleep in their bed with them. This fifteen-year-old girl could never do anything wrong.

Katherine woke up a few seconds later, and smiled down on their daughter.

“She’s adorable.” She whispered.

“She always will be.”

Jameson softy rubbed her head.

“Michelle.”

She groaned in response.

“You’re late for school.”

“What time is it?” Her voice was a little bit groggy.

“Nine thirty.”

MJ got up in a flash and ran out of the room.

“She falls for that every year. Did you start the timer?”

“Yep. She’s been getting slow in her teenage years.”

She walked back into her parent’s room, looking disappointed.

“How long was that?”

“Ten seconds. Seventeen faster than last year.”

“I totally forgot it was summer. Why can’t you let me sleep in on my first day.”

“You were asleep for eleven and a half hours.”

“And that’s still not enough.”

“One of these days, you’re going to wake up and remember school’s over.”

“I sure hope so.”

Jameson got out of bed and started to head for the stairs.

“I’ll go wake up John. Michelle, sweetie, can you go start the pancakes?”

“Sure, dad.” She yawned.

The two walked down the stairs together.

“How many people should I set the table for?”

“Four. Amy and Rosa are still going to sleep.”

“How come they get to sleep and I don’t?”

“Because they’re only five. Where’s the air horn?”

“The back of the cupboard.”

“Thanks.”

Junior had just finished his third year of university. He hoped he would eventually become an astronaut. But ever since he turned twenty-one, the weekends were spent recovering from drinking on Friday nights.

He was pretty responsible. Never got drunk during the week or during exams.

The night before, Junior was at some end of the year party. The result was just as Jameson expected.

Passed out in his bed in the basement.

‘Too bad he can’t always be this quiet’.

Jameson took out the air horn, and crept up beside his son. The loud honk woke him immediately.

“Up and at ‘em! Look alive!”

Junior rolled out of his bed and fell on the floor.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“And I hate it when you drink. Alcohol has consequences.”

“Not one of them should be your father waking you up like this.”

“It is when you’re living under my roof. Breakfast is in five minutes.”

He went into the kitchen to see the table was set, and MJ in the process of making pancakes.

“It smells great, sweetie.”

“I learned from the best.”

“So, what do you have planned for the day?”

“I might go over to aunt Anna’s. She says she wants me to meet her friend’s nephew or something.”

“What’s his name?”

“It hasn’t come up. But he sounds really nice.”

“If Anna thinks it’s a good idea, then I like him already.”

“What about you?”

“I have to head into work. I won’t be back until dinner.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Me neither. I’ll tell you what. After supper, we can go get ice cream.”

“That’s great! Thanks dad!”

 

 

“My God, these applicants are the worst.”

“It’s just a secretary, sir.”

“It’s not just a secretary. It’s one of the most important jobs in the office. Why did Erwin have to leave?”

“He moved to Canada. He was hired by a Mr. Wilson at a ‘sword testing company’.”

“Weird. Who’s the next applicant?”

“Elizabeth Brant. Age fifteen, goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology.”

“Sounds promising. Send her in.”

A short, blonde girl walked into his office.

“Good morning, Mr. Jameson.”

“Elizabeth Brant, correct?”

“Uh, Betty, actually.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll call you Ms. Brant.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’ve met with dozens of people who want this job. I was less than impressed. Just answer honesty. Why do you want to work here?”

“I want to get into journalism someday. I thought this would be a good place to start.”

“Best answer I’ve heard all day. You’re hired.”

 

“Already?” She asked, surprised.

“I can tell you’re pretty ambitious. You’re the same age as my daughter, so that’s definitely a point in your favor. And your grades are quite impressive. When can you start?”

“Right now, if that’s alright with you.”

“Music to my ears. You should be a journalist here by the time you graduate university.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jameson. This is a great opportunity.”

 

 

“Dad!”

MJ greeted her father in the doorway and he pulled her into a hug.

“You’re the only one whoever comes to see me when I get home. I love you the most!” He shouted loud enough so everyone else could hear.

“Don’t bother. Everyone else is out.”

“Where?”

“Grandma and grandpas. They said they wanted to see Amy and Rosa before they left on vacation. Mom dragged Junior into coming with.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“I wanted to stay here and wait for you.”

“You just wanted to get your ice cream.” Jameson laughed.

“That’s beside the point.”

“Get in the car.”

“What about supper?”

“Ice cream or supper. Take your pick.”

“Ice cream it is!”

MJ ran to the car happily.

He would do anything to keep her that happy for the rest of his life.

Jameson turned on the engine and sat beside his daughter.

“So, how was that boy your aunt was trying to set you up with?”

“I didn’t meet him. He was hanging out with his uncle today.”

“Sorry, sweetie.”

“It’s fine. But his aunt showed me a few pictures of him. He’s cute, I guess.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

“Apparently, he’s been kind of sick. He was bit by some spider last week on an end of the year field trip.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine now. After a few days in bed, he never felt better.”

“That’s good to hear.”

By the time MJ and Jameson got to the ice cream place in Queens, it was almost dark out. They parked a little ways away, so they could fit in a nice walk.

“What flavour are you going to get?”

“Vanilla.”

“You always get that.”

MJ shrugged.

“It’s my favourite.”

The two passed an alleyway, and a man in a mask walked out. He was pointing a gun at them.

“Don’t scream. Cooperate, and this won’t end badly.”

Jameson stood in front of his daughter.

“We don’t want any trouble, sir.”

“Hey!”

Someone across the street shouted. He caught the mugger off guard, and tackled him to the ground. He tried to knock the gun out of his hands, but there was a loud bang.

MJ screamed as the man was dying on the ground.

The mugger got up, and took his wallet.

“You’re going to go back to where you came from! If you ever speak of this, I’ll find you and I’ll kill the girl! GO!”

Jameson and MJ ran back to their car, and the mugger went back into the alley.

 

(Two minutes later. Peter’s POV)

 

Peter stopped a woman who was passing by on the sidewalk.

“Excuse me, miss? Have you seen my uncle? Around my height, brown hair, loosely resembles Tobey Maguire?”

“Sorry. I haven’t seen him.”

“Okay. Thanks anyway.”

Eventually, he came to a few police cars. A group of people stood around someone lying on the ground.

Peter made his way through the crowd.

“Pardon me.”

A police officer stopped him.

“Kid, you need to stay back.”

“Just let me through.”

“I said stay back.”

“Move!”

He easily removed the man out of the way with his new found powers.

Uncle Ben was dying on the ground. Tears filled Peter’s eyes as he knelt down next to him.

“What happened to him?!”

“Get out of here.”

“He’s my uncle! Tell me what happened!”

“He was shot. No one knows who did it.”

“Uncle Ben?”

A small smile spread to his face.

“Peter.”

“Ben.”

“I’ll see you again someday. I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

Peter was on the verge of sobbing.

“Don’t waste the gifts God gave you. I love you, kid.”

Ben let out his final breath.

“Ben?”

He fell down onto the ground and cried.


	31. New Year's

“In this room are some of the deadliest assassins in the world.” Kingpin began. “And yet, I still don’t have the head of the Spider-Man. Why is that?”

“I would have killed him if Bullseye hadn’t gotten in my way!”

“Shut up, Kraven!”

“Let’s see how good you are without your weapons!”

“Let’s go then!”

Kraven and Bullseye got in each other’s faces.

“Please. We’re all gentlemen here. There’s no need to fight one another. You’re competing for the same goal. You could just as easily work together.”

“Are you serious?” Shocker laughed. “I’m not working with any of these chumps.”

“Very well. Now that we have that out of the way… WHY THE HELL HAVEN’T YOU KILLED SPIDER-MAN?!”

The people around the table flinched slightly in fear. Kingpin was not known for his mercy.

“No one has seen him since Christmas Eve. He’s been inactive.”

“For almost an entire week?! Ever since that child showed up in the city, there hasn’t been a day without a sighting! You expect me to believe he’s inactive all of a sudden?! You better get down on your knees and pray you catch him before the new year!”

“How long does that give us?” Scorpion whispered to Rhino.

“Eighteen hours, you moron!” Kingpin shouted at the top of his lungs. “What are you still doing here?! GET OUT THERE AND KILL SPIDER-MAN!”

 

Peter was literally bouncing off the walls.

Today was December thirty-first! And in a few hours, he could be Spider-Man again!

It had been the longest week of his life.

So many fun crimes solved by someone else.

So many webs that went unused.

So many high fives not given to civilians.

“Dude, I know you’re happy. But you’re ruining my walls.”

“Oh, come on. Betty said you guys were going to repaint them. And you owe me after what happened with Jameson.”

“Fine.” Ned sighed. “I’m just glad Betty isn’t here. She’d kill you.”

Betty and MJ were looking after Amy and Rosa this morning. She was supposed to watch them today while her parents were out, and Betty decided to tag along as practice. Ned loved kids. She on the other hand… was still getting used to them.

Peter and Ned were hanging out at the apartment. MJ had sent him there to make sure someone had an eye on him.

It was actually necessary.

Peter would have been swinging around the city by now if Ned wasn’t there.

“Please. Just tell me where my suit is. MJ doesn’t have to know.”

“Definitely not.”

“Guy in the chair?”

“That doesn’t work on me anymore.”

“Damn it! Is a Jedi mind trick out of the question?”

“It only works on the weak mind.”

“Not if multiple Jedi tried at once. It almost worked on Cad Bane!”

“Key word: ALMOST. They practically destroyed his mind.”

“But they found the location of the holocron.”

“Only because they tortured him.”

“Why are we debating about this? We don’t have any other Jedi here.”

“Because it’s awesome?”

“Damn right it is!”

The two did their secret handshake.

“Cheer up. You’ll be free in fourteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds.”

“That sounds like a long time.”

“Think of it as zero point six zero nine days.”

“That sounds a lot better.”

“It’ll pass in no time. I know just what to do.”

“Star Wars: Battlefront II, from 2005?”

“Yep!”

“Nice!”

Ned began to set up the old game.

“This is definitely one of my favourite Star Wars games.”

“Remember when we spent all weekend playing SWTOR?”

“That was the best.”

“Is it weird that I kind of miss high school?” Ned asked.

“Not really. If you take away the homework, the jerks, Ms. Useless, and actually going to school, it was pretty fun.”

“The only good part was hanging out with the decathlon team.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

 

Kingpin sat in his chair with an expressionless face.

Kraven, Bullseye, Shocker, Electro, Scorpion, and Rhino stared back at him nervously.

He took a small sip from his drink.

“IDIOTS!”

Fisk threw his glass into the fireplace.

“Why are all of you back here?! I specifically said not to come back without Spider-Man!”

Electro wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. Which is exactly why he was the first to speak up.

“We looked everywhere. He isn’t in the city.”

Kingpin stood up and knocked him to the ground. He hit him again and again until there was a loud crack.

“If he could be found, someone would have done it by now! Are all of you seriously just walked around New York hoping to bump into him?!”

They all nodded slowly.

“I’ll do this myself! Your services are no longer required! Get out of here before I strangle the living daylights out of you!”

After a few seconds, the room was cleared.

“What are you going to do, Mr. Fisk?” His assistant asked.

“Spider-Man won’t come out willingly. He needs to be drawn out. I’ll give him something, no, someone to fight for. Someone important. Someone the entire city knows. Someone HE knows.”

“The mayor?”

“No. Find out where J. Jonah Jameson lives.”

“Very good, sir.”

 

 

“Hey, sweetie.” Jameson pulled his daughter into a hug. “I hope your sisters didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“They were great. And I had some help.”

“Really? Who?”

“Your secretary, Betty. Since she’s engaged, she wanted to get used to being around kids.”

“That was a good idea. I’m glad you two are getting along.”

The two made their way to the backyard and sat down on the bench.

“I think I’ve been a little hard on your boyfriend lately. And for the past three years.”

“But we weren’t dating.”

“I know. But when we first met, his uncle died. And I was a little too critical of his photos. I was just trying to motivate him, but he didn’t need that at the time. Poor kid just lost his uncle.”

“Yeah. Peter doesn’t mention him much now.”

Jameson placed an arm around MJ.

“I love you, sweetie.”

“Love you too, dad.”

“How sweet.” A deep voice said.

They turned around quickly to see Kingpin holding a tranquilizer gun.

“I was only here for Jameson. But the two of you… now that should really get the wallcrawlers attention.”

A dart hit Jameson in the neck, and he was out immediately.

MJ stood up and attempted several kicks to Kingpin’s head. He shook it off like it was nothing.

“Your attempts are admirable, child. But they’re completely useless.”

She was shot in the neck with a second dart, and fell down next to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's about two chapters left of this. I'm probably going to make this a series and do another fic afterwards though.


	32. Spider-Man

“As you all know, my name is Wilson Fisk. Or, Kingpin, as I’m often referred to. I’m going to tell you a story. When I was a boy, I made a decision to make the city I loved the best place I possibly could. In my recent attempts, I have been thwarted by that wallcrawler, Spider-Man. For the past four months, I’ve been doing my best to rid the city of him, and make things right. Today is the day I succeed. You will notice that behind me is J. Jonah Jameson, and his daughter, Michelle Jameson. I now speak to Spider-Man directly. You have been in hiding for some time now. Come find me at my hotel, and come alone. If you choose to stay where you are, they will die. If you bring help, they will die. You have six hours to respond.”

 

Peter stormed out his apartment and went into the alley. Ned followed closely behind.

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

“Dude, please just take a moment to…”

Peter began punching the brick wall. It broke like it was made out of glass.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” After some time, he slowed down, and eventually stopped. “I’M GOING TO RIP HIS MOTHER FUCKING ARMS OFF! AND THEN HIS LEGS! I’LL SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT AND PULL THEM OUT THE OTHER END!”

“That’s pretty graphic.”

“I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

Peter moved on to punching the ground. The pavement began to crack.

“Save you energy for kicking Kingpin’s ass.” Ned grabbed onto Peter and helped him calm down. “Just breath, dude.”

“Okay. I’m good now. I’m not really going to kill him.”

“Good.”

“I’m not good now though.”

“You’re going, right?”

“Of course I am. I’m not going to let MJ die. Or Jameson. Where’s my suit?”

“Um.”

Peter glared at Ned.

“You DO know where my suit is, right?”

“N-no. MJ didn’t tell me where she hid it. I just know it isn’t in the apartment.”

“Oh shit.”

“Do you have a spare one?”

“I grew out of the first one. What about my web shooters?”

“I thought MJ kept them in your closet?”

“We used up all of the webs.”

“For what?”

“Webbing hands to the headboard.”

“How many times did she stop you from leaving in the night?”

“Once. We just uh, did that a few more times. For… different reasons.”

“I didn’t need to know that! You guys are weird!”

“We were curious, okay!”

“Still though. How long does it take you to make more webbing?”

“Seven hours.”

“So, that’s out of the question.”

“Great. I have no suit, and I have no weapons.”

“MJ made her own suit, right?”

“Yeah. She used some kind of special material.”

“Does she have more?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“We can make you another suit. It’s bulletproof, fireproof, and protects against blows to the body.”

“Let’s get to work.”

Peter and Ned made their way back into the apartment to begin looking for stuff they could use.

They laid them out onto the coffee table.

“What do we have?”

“Black turtle neck, utility belt, fingerless gloves, pants with knee pads, and a spare pair of your goggles.”

“None of the material?”

“Sorry, dude. You’re going in without protection.”

“Maybe I’m not.”

He quickly walked to the bedroom and pulled out MJ’s Black Cat suit.

“We can use this.”

“But then she won’t have one.”

“Either I use this, or she dies. Besides, she can make a new one.”

They tried to cut it, but it was too strong.

“We really need to get some of this for your next suit.”

“Hopefully it comes in red and blue. Black really isn’t my colour.”

“I think a black suit Spider-Man would look cool. Maybe you could have a white spider in the middle.”

“I’ll put it on the list.”

The suit came together pretty well. There was no emblem, but that wasn’t a big deal. Peter slipped on his running shoes as footwear.

“Why did you have to paint them black?”

“It goes with the rest of the ensemble. Take this.” Ned handed him an earpiece. “I’ll be listening the whole time.”

“Thanks, man.”

The two hugged briefly.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Peter ran towards the window and jumped out.

The cool air hit his face. It was good to be back again. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

Moving around was a lot more difficult without his web shooters. It was a combination of running in the streets and jumping from building to building.

“How far am I away from Fisk’s hotel?”

“About two and a half klicks to the west.”

“Am I heading in the right direction?”

The sun was down, so it was hard to remember which direction was which.

“Yep. Just keep going. You’ll be there soon.”

 

 

“Are you alright, dad?” MJ asked.

“I’m fine sweetie. Just as long as you’re okay.”

The two sat beside each other in chairs with their hands tied.

“He’s not going to hurt us yet. He wants Spider-Man to come.”

“Are you sure he’ll show up?”

“I know he will.”

Peter entered the main door of the hotel and saw a message for him written on the wall.

‘I’m glad you made this decision, Spider-Man. Get in the elevator and head to the bottom floor. I assure you that I haven’t touched a hair on their heads. Yet. To be honest, I’m a little surprised you came for a man who hates you, and a girl you don’t even know. Sincerely, Wilson Fisk.’

He descended in the elevator and saw that the entire floor was empty. Nothing was here by the look of things. It was a little dark to see.

“Are you okay, Peter?”

“I’ll be fine once I’ve got them.”

Peter was blinded for a moment by the lights turning on. Kingpin stood in the middle of the room by MJ and Jameson.

“This isn’t what I imagined for the grand finale of our rivalry, Spider-Man. I pictured thousands of people on their feat, chanting my name as you drew your last breath.”

He normally would have made a quip about his massive ego right about now. But he wasn’t in the mood to joke.

The eyes of Peter’s goggles narrowed.

“I must say, I didn’t expect you to act so cold just because I kidnapped a two people who mean nothing.”

They meant everything to him. Jameson a little less, but he was important to MJ. And that made him important to Peter.

“Still no words?”

“Let them go Fisk, and I might spare your life.”

“And so dark. Even your suit has changed. You’ve been brutal in the past. Criminals with their bones broken, knives in their bodies, dropping them off of rooftops, and they always end up fearing for their lives. But you never threatened death on them. Not even once.”

“Let. Them. Go.”

Kingpin held up a gun to MJ’s head. Peter’s eyes widened.

“Please! Don’t!”

“Ah. You actually care for this one.” He moved the gun away. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll put down this gun and we can go mono e mono. All I ask, is that you take off your mask and show me who’s really under there.”

He let out a deep breath.

“All right. The reason I wear this mask… it’s something you can never truly understand. I made a promise to not waste the gifts God gave me. There are so many things I said I would do, and so many things things I swore I would never do. But you crossed a line. And I think the man looking down on me, he would be VERY happy with what I’m about to do to you. I’m not going to kill you. But you’re going to pay for what you’ve done.”

Peter grabbed the mask from the bottom and tossed it onto the floor.

“Are you serious?” Fisk laughed. “A child? Who are you?”

“I’m Peter Parker. And I’ve been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old.”

“No matter. If my SWAT team could bring you close to death, it should be a simple task for me.”

It should have been. But this was different. Peter rushed at Kingpin and hit him with all his might. He was using all of his power.

There were no jokes. No acrobatics. No dancing with the opponent. No tricks.

It was just a kid with super strength, against a man. That’s all he was. Just a regular man.

Peter easily picked him up and threw him into the ground.

Fisk gets up, dazed. He puts up his fists, and wipes the blood away from his face.

He punches him again, knocking the larger man to his knees. Peter does it over, and over, and over again.

Peter grabbed Fisk by the head, and looked into his eyes.

“Finish me, boy. I know not why you care so much about these people. But I assure you, I will come after them. I will always come after them. I will tell the whole world that Peter Parker is the feared Spider-Man. No prison walls can contain me. No ocean can keep me from my city. Not even the Avengers. You must kill me!”

“Never! Lord knows that’s all I want right now! But I’m not going to become a murderer! I’d be no better than the man who killed Ben.” Peter whispered to himself.

“Your life will be in ruins, Peter Parker. I will never forget your name. I’ll remember it for as long as I live.”

“If you ever kill MJ, you won’t be living much longer. I did a lot worse than kill you. An eighteen-year-old boy, just beat the great Wilson Fisk with nothing more than his bare hands. I took away your pride. I. Beat. You. I know you’ll keep my secret safe. And even if you did, no one would ever believe you.”

“I will. But this isn’t over, Spider-Man. It is only the beginning of what promises to be a long hatred between the two of us.”

“I think I can live with that.” Peter knocked Fisk out with one final punch. “As long as they’re safe.”

He walked over to MJ and Jameson and knelt down.

Peter placed one hand on her face.

“I missed you so much. I was worried to death about you.”

The two pressed their foreheads together.

Jameson’s mouth hung open, and he was speechless.

“How long is he going to be like that?”

“It might take a while for him to process this.”

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, PARKER?!”

Peter and MJ sat on the couch while being scolded by Jameson.

“Dad, Rosa and Amy are upstairs.”

“THAT’S THE LEAST OF MY CONCERNS RIGHT NOW! I’M NOT EXACTLY THRILLED THAT MY DAUGHTER IS A CAT BURGLAR! AND YOU…” Jameson growled. “I HAVE BEEN PAYING YOU FOR TAKING SEFLIES!”

“It’s actually selfies.”

“WHATEVER! YOU’D BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!”

“Not this again!” The three turned to see Wade standing in the doorway. “People have heard this origin story too many times, so I’ll speed things up. This adorable little puppy dog eyed boy went on a field trip and got bit by a radioactive spider. He felt sick for a little while, woke up with a shit ton of muscles and superpowers, and then his uncle Ben found out. They spent a day together, got separated, and he got shot. Peter promised to not waste his gifts and then he became Spider-Man. Awesome, right? Plot twist! That guy who saved you two from the mugger three years ago was his uncle! And he looked like the original live action Spidey! CAMEO! Your stories intertwine! And not that this is important, but I’m the Mr. Wilson who hired your old assistant at a sword testing company! He’s dead by the way.”

“Wade. What are you doing here?” Peter sounded exhausted.

“Clearing things up. I hope the readers loved this chapter. Just pretend I’m not here.” Wade sat down on a chair in the corner.

He turned back to Peter.

“That man was your uncle?”

“I uh, I didn’t know he did that.” A small smile spread to his face. “I’m glad he did though.”

Jameson pulled Peter into a hug.

“You’re a good kid.”

“I think my dad finally likes you.” MJ whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! I'll be doing a second fic that takes place after this.


	33. Epilogue

For the first time in the past five years, Peter woke up without MJ by his side.

He got up and stretched before making his way to the living room.

Luke and Leia were already up, sitting on the couch.

“Uncle Peter!” They shouted, grabbing him by the legs.

“Hey, hey, hey, you guys have to be quiet. Mama and papa are still asleep.”

“Sorry, uncle Peter.”

“Do you want to play with us?”

“Of course!”

The two rushed to the corner and brought back three toy lightsabers.

“You get the red one.”

“Thanks! It’s my favourite colour!”

Peter loved these kids. At only four years old, they were probably bigger Star Wars fans than him.

The two swung their lightsabers bellow his waist.

“Oh no! You’ve cut off my legs!”

Peter dramatically fell to the floor.

They pretended to push the blade into his chest.

“We killed the Sith!”

“Luke, Leia, stop killing evil Sith uncle Peter.” Betty said.

“Sorry mama.” The twins responded in unison.

“Did we wake you?”

“Nope. Ned’s still half asleep though. Do you two want to go wake him up?”

“Yeah!”

Luke and Leia ran out of the living room towards their parent’s bedroom.

“They’re going to tickle him, aren’t they?”

“Probably.”

Screams were heard from the other room.

When Ned was being tickled, it sounded like he was dying.

“Well, that answers that question.”

Peter and Betty made their way to the kitchen.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Not bad. I got a full five hours.”

“That was longer than I expected. Are you nervous?”

“I’m absolutely terrified. Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“No problem. You did the same for Ned.”

Ned walked into the living room holding his kids upside down. He placed them down gently onto the couch.

“We killed the Sith!”

“And I’m so proud of you! But what’s our rule?”

“Only kill Sith lords.”

“Exactly!”

Shortly after Ned and Betty got married, they found out that she was pregnant. They obviously freaked out over the idea of being parents when they were still in school, but they loved their kids more than anything.

“Why does this have to be a rule?” Peter groaned.

“It’s to avoid bad luck.”

“But it’s a silly tradition.”

“Every person getting married has done this for the past couple thousand years. It’s your turn, Parker.”

For the proposal, he borrowed the idea from uncle Ben. Right before their final year of university, Peter took MJ to the restaurant of their first date. Just like Ned and Betty, neither one could make it through without crying.

After a year of being engaged, today was finally the day.

“I’m going to head out and clear my head.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, buddy.”

“Why?”

Ned gestured to the tv.

“In other news, a drug deal this morning between two members of the Maggia crime family was prevented by the vigilante known as the White Tiger. She…”

“You might run into her.”

Since Peter and Ned destroyed her suit, she had to make a new one. This time, MJ went for more of a superhero vibe rather than a criminal. She still kept the cat theme though.

“If she’s out this early, then you’re not the only one who’s nervous.”

“Good to know she’s feeling the same way. How much longer am I going to have to be cooped up in here for?”

“Let’s see.” Betty began. “It’s eight o’clock now. I have to drop Luke and Leia off at my mom’s house in half an hour, I’m meeting MJ at ten to help her get ready, and the wedding starts at twelve. So at least another three hours.”

“Darn it.”

He wasn’t allowed to curse around the children.

“And absolutely no Spider-Man-ing today. We break the cycle of crime fighting on special days now.”

“What about your wedding?”

“That’s an exception. You almost missed Luke and Leia’s baptism, graduation from university, your final exam, and the pregnancy announcement party.”

“I didn’t know that’s what the party was for. But I’m sorry for everything else. Except the school related stuff. That doesn’t really matter.”

“Anyway, Peter and I have to get going.”

“Where?”

“We’re meeting the decathlon team for some special don’t tell mama juice.”

That was what they called alcohol when the kids were around.

“Try not to get too headachy.”

“My immune system is too strong.”

“I was talking to Ned.”

“I’ll be fine.” Ned picked Luke and Leia up and kissed their heads. “Love you both. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye papa.”

“And I’ll see you at the wedding.”

He kissed his wife goodbye, and the two friends left the house.

They got into the SUV and started the engine.

“I have a surprise for you.” Ned said excitedly.

“Can you fast forward through time and get me married now?”

“Nope. But I have something just as good.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile.

“What is it?”

“An extra special version of don’t tell mama juice. It’s strong enough to break through your immune system. Congratulations, Parker. You finally get to experience drunkenness.”

“Is it safe?”

“I made the dosage so you’ll end up with a light buzz. No craziness. No hangover.”

“You’re the best.”

 

 

Peter and Ned were greeted by the decathlon team at the bar. They were only going to spend about an hour there so they could go home and get ready.

“Attention everyone!” Ned shouted. “As the best man, I am proud to announce that Peter Parker is finally drinking alcohol!”

“Ned, it’s not really a big deal.”

“Of course it’s a big deal.” Flash responded. “You’re Mr. Goody two shoes.”

“Where did that saying even come from?”

“Now you’re asking the right questions!”

“Whatever.” Ned handed Peter the vile. “If you could all raise you drinks. To Peter and MJ!”

“To Peter and MJ!”

Peter quickly drank the contents.

“How do you feel?”

“No different. Are you sure this stuff works?”

“Give it a second.”

“How is this supposed to feel?”

“You should feel a little light headed, but not so much that you get a hangover. You won’t do anything crazy.”

 

(5 minutes later.)

 

Everyone stared at Peter as he was doing handstand push ups on the floor.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t do this.”

“I must have gotten the calculations wrong. Don’t worry. It’ll wear off in about half an hour.”

“Are we even sure he’s drunk? A handstand isn’t that crazy.”

“I’ll check.” Ned knelt down next to Peter. “Hey buddy.”

“Ned! Why are you upside down?”

“Um. You’re the one who’s upside down.”

“Oh.” Peter fell to the floor. Normally, he would have landed without a problem. “You’re okay now!”

He pulled Ned into a hug. His super strength was not something Ned appreciated in this moment.

“Dude, you’re breaking my back.”

“O-oh. S-sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’ve just had an idea.” Flash began. “What other crazy things will drunk Peter do?”

“I don’t know. Peter?”

“Wahat’s upp??”

“What do you want to do right now?”

“I wahant tooo marryeeee Emmmm Jaaaay!”

“Anything else?”

“Nnnnooopee.”

Peter had a goofy grin.

“What are you thinking about? Other than MJ?”

“Ummm. The Last Jedi.”

“Oh God, not this again.”

“Yesssss thisssss again! The Force Awaaakens wasssoooo good! Evvven though they killed Han So-long. But Rian Johnson ruiiined it. Poooor Reyyy is allll alllllone. Shee doesssn’t desserve to be hurrrt. Rose exisssts, sooooo that sucksss. Leia slapped poooor Poe. Luke is deaaad. And Luke tried tooooo killll his nephew. It’s sad.”

“I guess he gets really emotional when he’s drunk.”

“Heeee sawww goooood in Vader. And heee was aaa child murdererrrr! But wehen hee see saws a teeny little bad guy in the emo kid, he tries toooo killll him in his sleeeep! Hey! Hey! Hey! You know wahat I jussst thougght offff?”

“What is it?”

“Nick Fury looks just like Mace Window!”

“Mace Windu.”

“He fell out the window! It’s a pun! I’m funny!”

“I personally don’t see it.”

“Buhut he doesss. But one hasss and eye patch. And one does NOT. Can yoooou guess who it iss?”

“Nick Fury?”

“DING DING DING! I love you guys sooo much!”

“More than MJ?”

“Nopety nope nope nope! I want to be with her foreeever! I’ll always hold the door open wide for her. And make her cakepans.”

“You mean pancakes?”

“Yes! Pancakes! She loves those!”

“Does he ever shut up?” Cindy asked Abe.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why didn’t Rose share the door with Jack?” Peter had tears in his eyes. “There was enough room. Why did the icicle berg have to ruin their love? I’ll always share my door with MJ.”

“Good for you, buddy. Now, let’s get you some coffee.”

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m am not done yet. I watched Star Wars with Thor and Loki! And guesss what?! Thor dated Padmee! Crazy, right! You know they promiseeed to give ussss a goat and a duck for a wedding gift? They’re the best! We should call him Goaty McGoatface! Or Vincent Van Goat, Selina Goatmez, Goatzilla, Bill Nye the Goat Guy, Motergoat, or Bart Simpson! The duck will obviously be called Donald. I wanna get him a sailor outfit! Okaaay. Nowwww I’m done.”

Peter laid down on the bar like he was Snoopy.

“Never give him that stuff again.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll adjust the dosage for next time.”

 

 

Peter was drenched with a bucket off water. He woke up coughing to see Ned staring down at him.

“I have a few questions.”

“I expected you would.”

“First of all, did I punch a giant?”

“More like a tree.”

“Good. Second of all, where are my pants?”

“You fell asleep in the bar, woke up, ran back here, took off your pants because you wanted to go swimming, passed out, puked, and stumbled into the bushes.”

“Where am I?”

“Our backyard.”

“What time is it?”

“Ten forty-five. Just enough time to get ready.”

Peter got up off the ground and made his way into the house.

“Did I hurt anyone?”

“No. You just talked a lot, so nothing was out of the ordinary.”

“Good.”

“But you definitely need a shower. You smell like death.”

“I’ve smelt worse.”

“It’s a close second. Leave your clothes outside the door.”

“Are you going to wash them?”

“Yep. And then I’ll burn the washing machine.”

 

 

Guests started to fill up the pews of the church. Peter’s side consisted of aunt May, the decathlon team, and pretty much every known superhero.

It was going to be hard to explain that one to the Jameson’s.

MJ’s side was filled with her entire family. She had a lot of cousins.

Peter, Ned, and Tony were waiting in the back room.

“You suited up, kid! That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Nope.”

“See. Just take this one little bit at a time.”

“What’s the next little bit?”

“Standing up in front of a crowd. Half of which you don’t even now.”

“You’re really great at comforting people, Mr. Stark. Did you tell Morgan something similar?”

After Peter and MJ got engaged, they asked Pepper and Tony if Morgan could be the flower girl. Obviously, she accepted immediately.

“I told her she’s adorable, looks perfect, and everyone will love her.”

“Wow. You’re a lot more supportive of her than me.”

Tony shrugged.

“I’m going for a different parenting method with Morgan. I’ll see you up there, kid.”

He also asked Tony if he could officiate. What could go wrong?

A couple of minutes before he and Ned had to go out, Jameson came into the room.

“Are you nervous, Peter?”

“Kind of. Not about marrying MJ. Just about standing in front of all those people.”

“Relax. I’ve told them great things about you. They love you already.”

“Really?”

“You’re marrying my daughter. You’re part of the family now.”

“Thanks, Mr. Jameson.”

The two exchanged a quick hug.

They considered calling him John for a little, but it was just too weird. They agreed ‘Jameson’ worked out best.

“You two need to go up front. Michelle’s waiting outside.”

Ned and Peter made their way to the door.

“Are you ready?”

“Almost. Remember what I did when you were freaking out about proposing to Betty?”

Ned quickly slapped Peter in the face.

“Are you good now?”

“Let’s do this.”

There was a crapload of people out there looking at him. He kept his focus on the Avengers. Their presence made this a lot easier.

Morgan came down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids.

The whole building stood as MJ came in, holding onto her father’s arm.

“Remember how I made fun of you two at your weddings for crying?”

“Yeah.” Tony and Ned responded in unison.

“I get it.”

MJ and Peter stood across from each other.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They shared a smile while staring at one another.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join this man, and this woman, in the bonds of Holy matrimony. Normally, one would say ‘if anyone objects bla bla bla’. But I’m skipping that all together. It’s been a pleasure knowing these two over the past few years. Peter was good, until MJ came along. I immediately liked her more than you.”

“Thanks dad.”

“That being said, I cannot imagine two people more perfect for each other. And now, as I have forgotten my lines in the car, we will proceed to the vows. Let’s start with Michelle.”

“Marriage vows are supposed to be all the things I promise to do in our life together. And knowing me, I’m going to be as brutally honest as possible. I’ll love you forever, and if you think that death is going to get you out of this you’re sadly mistaking. If I die, I’ll come back to haunt you. I promise to always kiss you at least once every day, and to never say something this lovey-dovey ever again. Also, your ass looks amazing right now. The end.”

“That was the best thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Now Peter.”

“I am terrified of public speaking, so I’m just going to say whatever comes to mind. I love you, and I’m the luckiest guy in the world to be getting married to you. I had the worst sleep of my life last night only because you weren’t there with me. I promise to never be without you for one more second of my life.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tony raised one hand slightly.

“Can we please get the rings?”

Ned and Betty each gave a ring to Peter and MJ.

“Do you, Michelle Jameson, take Peter Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I said death isn’t going to get him out of this.”

“Fine. Do you take him forever for all eternity?”

“I do.”

MJ place the ring on Peter’s hand. It felt cool on his warm skin, but he wouldn’t take it off. Not even for one second.

“And do you, Peter Parker, take Michelle Jameson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, forever for all eternity.”

“I do.”

“Yeah you do! By the powers vested in me by the state of New York, the Avengers, and that one time I said ‘I am Iron Man’ like a total badass, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Peter softly grabbed onto her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was different than all their previous ones. He was kissing his wife. And it was something he would never stop doing.


End file.
